Secret of the Gods
by bricann
Summary: Eighteen Years. That's how long Futen, God of Wind, has been trapped in the mortal world of humans. He fought the Earthbound Immortals 5000 years ago with the Crimson Dragon and now he must fight with the other Signers to save the world from the Dark Signers. And he must survive this fight... or the universe will cease to exist.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

Prologue

Futen walked down the halls of his cloud palace where he watched over the Earth as he had done for millions of years. He had black, spiky hair with yellow highlights and cobalt blue eyes. He wore a pair of pale blue jeans and jacket with a white shirt and boots.

"Futen," called a voice and he turned to another god named Izanagi, "are you planning on heading to the human world soon?"

"Yes," he answered, "Something bothering you about that?"

"Great darkness is beginning to descend upon the world, Futen," Izanagi replied. "Be careful."

"I always am, Izanagi," Futen responded, "you know that." The other god nodded.

"I will watch over you. And you do realize that, being the only god going to the human world at this time, if the darkness takes hold, you will be trapped there until the darkness has lifted, correct?" Izanagi asked.

"Yes, and it'll be my job to dispel it," Futen replied.

"Good luck, Futen," Izanagi told him before the other god nodded.

He jumped off the cloud palace edge and flew around with the wind. He passed many people and watched them react as the wind blew by them. He smiled as some people commented on the wind being quite breezy and some kids used the wind to send seeds into the air.

Suddenly, he heard growling and looked in front of him to see a dark mist beginning to overshadow the area, not visible by the human's eye.

"Darkness!" Futen exclaimed.

"God of Wind, you will stay in the human world! You will not be able to stop the coming of the Dark Signers!" the mist exclaimed.

"Dark Signers? Are you saying they're…?" he stopped as the darkness wrapped around him.


	2. The Explanation of a Million Years

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

Chapter 1: The Explanation of a Million Years

18 Years Later…

When Futen was locked to the human world by the darkness, he took the body of the dead son of Professor Hakase Fudo named Yusei. He went by it, knowing he would get many questions from mortals if he went by his godly name.

At the moment, Yusei was at Director Goodwin's mansion with his friends Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Jack. All of them, except Leo, had Signer marks. Yusei was familiar with the marks as he had witnessed the Crimson Dragon give the marks to the humans five thousand years ago.

But, even at Goodwin's mansion, his mind was distracted of the thoughts of which he was getting from his time away from the heavens, which is where he needed to be.

He was taken into the situation when Leo asked, "What do you want from us?"

"You weren't invited as you are not a Signer. I have no business with you. So, will you please leave?" Goodwin replied.

Before Yusei could even say anything, Luna grabbed onto her brother and said, "I won't go in without him."

"Very well," Goodwin allowed. "Come in." He led them through an ancient corridor underneath his mansion. "The King has been down here before."

"I'm no longer King," Jack reminded him.

They entered a large room and once the doors closed, the room lit up and the setting changed to that of a large stairway that Yusei immediately recognized. _'The Stairway to the Dragon Star,'_ he thought and it was also surrounded by the glowing Crimson Dragon glyph.

Yusei, Akiza, and the twins were staring in awe, Yusei more because the temple was somehow brought beneath the mansion. Yusei did notice at the same time that Jack stood unstirred. He had figured he had been here before as Goodwin had said.

"Those are our marks," Luna stated.

"You are correct. It is indeed the symbol of the Signer, which has been passed down as the legend of the People of the Stars," Goodwin stated. Their marks began to glow and the Crimson Dragon appeared around the stairway.

"God Futen, it is a pleasure to see you again," the Crimson Dragon greeted Yusei and the others were shocked to hear a voice.

"Who is God Futen?" Akiza wondered.

"Crimson Dragon, if only our reunion were on better circumstances, my friend," Yusei told the dragon shocking them.

"Indeed," the Crimson Dragon agreed. "Many lives have been put at great risk, Futen. A lot of danger is ahead."

"And it's my eternal job to dispel it," Yusei responded confusing and shocking the others further. "Just as it is for every god who is in the human world."

"Yusei, what're you talking about?" Jack asked.

"My Signers, much is to be said," the Crimson Dragon replied for Yusei. They looked at the mighty dragon. "It starts long, long ago. Back to when the Earth was first brought into this universe. For a while, it was mostly molten rock. But, slowly, the gods of the universe gave it life. The gods Amaterasu, Suijin, Tsukiyomi, Izanagi, Izanami, and Futen worked together to create life on this planet. The other gods then slowly began to follow and help you and the other animals grow. Your friend, Yusei, is not truly Yusei Fudo." Everyone looked at Yusei shocked, even Goodwin. "He is Futen, God of Wind."

"God of Wind?" Luna repeated.

"Eighteen years ago, I was bringing wind across the planet and flying around," Yusei began. "As I came over Satellite, a cloud of darkness and curses, which can only be seen by a god or goddess' eyes, met me in the air. He warned me that the Dark Signers were coming and trapped me in the human world. When a god or goddess is in the human world and darkness is corrupting it, it is their job to dispel it from the planet."

"Are you saying you knew about the Dark Signers?" Akiza asked.

"I had even witnessed the first battle five thousand years ago," Yusei replied making them go wide eyed. "I can explain things more thoroughly from my side later." He looked at Goodwin. "For now, I believe you have some other answers you need to talk about with the Signers yourself, Goodwin."

"That is true," he responded.

"The last time I had met the Crimson Dragon was when me and Jack dueled when I first got here," Yusei stated.

"You two had been guided to New Domino City by the Crimson Dragon," Goodwin responded.

"I don't think so," Yusei disagreed. "You had set us up."

"We were settling the scores," Jack also disagreed. "The Crimson Dragon had nothing to do with it."

"That, in itself, is the fate derived by the power of the Crimson Dragon. I, myself, did nothing than conduct my actions according to the dragon's guidance," Goodwin responded.

"Do you expect us to believe this?" Yusei asked.

"Besides, a god cannot be guided by another god," the Crimson Dragon added making them look at him.

"It is up to you on whether or not you believe my story. But as long as you are Signers, you cannot escape this fate," Goodwin replied.

"All the pain caused by my powers… Is it really deemed the 'fate of the Signers' for me to have these powers? The powers that hurt so many people?" Akiza asked.

"But without those powers, you wouldn't have met the other Signers," Goodwin reminded her. "The mark is bestowed on duelists chosen by the Crimson Dragon."

"And Akiza, those powers were gifted to you by God Izanagi. He had saw greatness in you when you were born. But when I had given you the mark, I am sorry to say, I had accidently increased the strength of your powers. They were never meant to be as strong and hard to control as they are," the Crimson Dragon told her, shocking the young woman. "For that, I must apologize."

Goodwin looked at the dragon a bit shocked. _'It's almost as if even the Crimson Dragon does not bring fate onto others but the other gods' doing,'_ he thought. He then said to the others, "The fate of the Signers joined and guided all your fates, including yours, Luna."

"Back when I first went to the Spirit World. Back then, I had never wondered if there was any reason to me being brought there. But now I know saving Ancient Fairy Dragon isn't just my fate, but my desire," she stated.

"You cannot deny you share the same mark. You are chosen as the reincarnation of the legendary Signers. Whether you like it or not, thousands of years ago, it had been promised that you would all encounter as so, while at the mercy of destiny."

"My Signers, Futen, I wish you all luck. I will be watching over you carefully," the Crimson Dragon stated before he left leaving as their marks stopped glowing.

"But wait, there's one Signer missing," Leo stated.

"Where's the final Signer?" Luna asked.

"The last Signer was awakened long ago," Goodwin replied, shocking everyone. "The fifth Signer will most likely to appear when the other four Signers are in danger."

"What do you mean by that?" Yusei asked.

"Before long you will all know," Goodwin replied. He then raised his hands high and the setting changed to the Nazca Lines, prior to their disappearance. "The Crimson Dragon had sealed evil incarnates within the earth, and those seals became known as the Nazca Lines. This truth has been forbidden by history and only passed down to us." The Spider Nazca Line below lit up, as Goodwin said, "Recently the lines have disappeared from the plains." The geoglyph disappeared from below them. "This is the Dark Signers' doing."

"I already went against a Dark Signer," Yusei commented.

"Yes, they possess mark similar to the Signers," Goodwin responded.

"Their… Shadow Dueling created real damage and they had dark synchro monsters. Those monsters don't even make any sense with their negative levels," Yusei described.

"Since our dueling is based on the power of life, it's only fitting that the Dark Signers' would be based on the powers of the Underworld," Goodwin stated. "When a Dark Signer appears, the geoglyph will surely follow. Their arrival has now put all of New Domino City in a life-or-death crisis," he stated.

"I know. When I dueled against the Dark Signer, people were taken in order for Kalin to bring out his Earthbound Immortal," Yusei agreed. "He referred to them as a sacrifice," he stated angered slightly, though he kept himself calm.

"Their actions have already exceeded my calculations. The geoglyphs have appeared on the city too and caused many casualties," Goodwin said.

"I had thought so," Yusei responded. "I can't believe it's actually true though."

"The phenomenon you saw in Satellite also occurred in New Domino City and because of the monsters that appeared from the geoglyphs, hundreds of people that were in their vicinity are currently unaccounted for," Goodwin stated shocking all of us. The setting changed to the Dark Signers attack on the Arcadia Movement building. On the sides of the building were two of the Wicked Gods.

"Earthbound Immortals Aslla Piscu and Ccarayhua," Yusei muttered, glaring a bit, and Goodwin looked at him confused.

"You know of these creatures?" he asked.

"I told you, I was there when they first attacked five thousand years ago and did my best to keep the rest of the world safe," Yusei explained.

"I see. And just as Yusei said, they are called Earthbound Immortals," Goodwin responded. "Gods which are summoned by the Dark Signers by sacrificing people."

"Why happens to those who are 'sacrificed'?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Goodwin answered. "This situation requires immediate action and if we stand idly by, all the people of Satellite and New Domino City will fall into the clutches of the Dark Signers and the entire city will collapse, just like the vision you Signers had during the Fortune Cup."

' _How did he know about that?'_ Yusei thought.

"The battle was unavoidable from the start. The Signers and Dark Signers are like light and dark. The only people who can defeat the Dark Signers and save the world from destruction are the Signers," Goodwin stated.

' _Before Yusei came, I always didn't see life in the city as enjoyable,'_ Akiza thought. _'But now I fear for others, not just myself. Yusei had really changed my life. But, is that because he's a god and he is able to change lives with ease?'_

"I don't care about fate. I decide for myself what I should do," Jack stated.

Yusei glared at Jack a bit. _'Martha is right,'_ he thought. _'This upcoming battle can't be fought alone.'_

"I met my friend Kalin, who we were told was dead, but he's a Dark Signer now," Yusei stated. He and Jack described the duel and how Kalin had gathered people to use as sacrifices to summon his Earthbound Immortal, which was extremely powerful. "Had the duel not been interrupted by my duel runner breaking, I would have lost my life to the darkness, which would've caused the loss of the winds throughout the universe." They looked at him shocked. "We're lucky that didn't happen. But, how did Kalin become a Dark Signer?"

"I need to know this too. And what are Dark Signers?" Jack asked.

"It may be best if you don't know," Goodwin replied.

"Drop the nonsense," Jack demanded. "Yusei and I have to face our former friend."

"I'm prepared to risk my life to save the city and Satellite. But if there's a way to return Kalin and the others…" Yusei was interrupted by Goodwin.

"There is no way to revert Dark Signers to their former selves," Goodwin cut in.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"The Dark Signers are the souls of the dead, who have awakened to their abilities. In other words, they are no longer of this world," Goodwin replied. Everyone was worried over this, including Yusei.

"The dead can't be brought back to life," Jack argued.

"They can," Goodwin responded. "The negative level of the dark synchro monsters is proof that the Dark Signers are messengers of the Underworld. Destiny is in motion. There's no turning back now. You must decide now if you want to defeat the Dark Signers or let the world perish, because time is running out for you." The setting reverted back to the stairway and Goodwin asked Yusei, "Yusei, or Futen, who is it that controls a human's fate?"

"No god or goddess does. We leave that up to the humans. No god is to interfere with a human's life unless something happens that forces them to," Yusei explained. "That includes shaping their fate. I nor any god or goddess can change or shape a human's fate. A person's fate is for them to make alone." Goodwin nodded before he exited the room.

"Yusei," Luna called and he looked at her, "will you ever be able to get back to the place gods live?"

Wind began to blow a bit as if to warn them off. "Once the darkness here is dispelled, I will need to return," he answered.

"And what happens then?" Akiza asked.

"Once I return to the Divine Realm, the realm of the gods, I will return to the full position of a god. Meaning no mortal or human will be able to see me again, including you guys," Yusei explained. "Once the darkness is gone, this will be goodbye for all eternity."

"Yusei…" Akiza muttered obviously sad by the news.

"Let's just get going," Yusei responded and walked away.


	3. Speaking of Gods

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

Chapter 2: Speaking of Gods

Outside, Yusei sat on a bench. He noticed Jack approach him. "Yusei, what're you doing?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"Are you really the God of Wind?" Jack asked. "Are you really named Futen?"

"I go by many names, Jack, depending on the religion you are talking about," Yusei responded. "In ancient Egypt, I was known as Shu. In Greek mythology, I went by several different names which were said on different types of planes: Boreas, Eurus, Notus, Zephyrus, Aparctias, Apheliotes, Argestes, Caicias, Circios, Thraskias, Euronotus, Lips, and Skeiron. In Roman mythology, I went by Cardea or Venti. In Celtic, I was Sídhe or Aos Sí. The list goes on and on from there."

"And I'm really supposed to believe you are some ancient god?" Jack asked.

"I can see why you would be reluctant. Throughout the ages, many of those who believe in us gods have died out," Yusei responded. "But I can assure you, I am God Futen, God of Winds."

Jack seized Yusei by the collar and asked sternly, "Then what're you doing standing around here?" He then delivered a massive punch to Yusei's stomach.

. . .

Inside a restaurant, Leo excited helped himself to plenty of food, towering it up on his plate. Luna found him and dashed over. "Leo!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Luna, come try this food," he responded.

"No! You're the only one who's even relaxing," she retorted.

"It would be a waste of good food otherwise," Leo argued.

"There's no time for that," Luna tried.

"I don't care. I'm not a Signer," Leo countered.

"Fine," Luna gave up. "Go picnicking in the Satellite for all I care."

She began to walk away when Leo lowered his head and stated, "I'm not going." Luna stopped walking and turned her head slightly. "I'm not going with you to the Satellite."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked fully turning to face him. Leo turned away from her. "Leo…" Luna muttered worried.

. . .

Jack punched Yusei again making him drop to the ground holding his stomach. "Look at you. What god would drop due to a punch? Where's Yusei Fudo? The one who dragged me off my throne as King and humiliated me is gone," Jack stated. He made another swing as Yusei, but wind picked Jack up and held him at a hover in the air, stopping the punch before it hit. The wind then slowly lifted Yusei to above Jack's height.

"I am the God of Wind, Jack. But I am stuck in a mortal's body. If I were not, I would not have collapsed and I could've made it so you would pass right through me. That is, if you could see me," Yusei told the Signer with a glare. He allowed Jack to drop to the ground. "I'm not dead yet, Jack. And I don't plan on dying any time soon. For the sake of the universe."

"What was that about if you died, the winds of the universe would stop?" Jack asked.

"Follow me to that hill," Yusei instructed as he landed on the ground and he walked over. Jack scoffed, but followed nonetheless. "A god controls a certain type of element of this universe that allows life. It could even be fertility or the sun or moon. Everything around you is an element at least one god or goddess controls. I control the winds of the universe and every planet in it. If a god or goddess dies, the element which they control dies as well. Or, if there are more than one controlling it, the element weakens significantly. So, if I die here, this planet and the universe will lose winds on those planets. Or if Amaterasu, goddess of the sun, dies, the sun will disappear." Jack went wide eyed. "Think of it this way, lose one god and you lose one element. And if that happens, the balance of the universe could shift very quickly. And it wouldn't be a good end result, either."

"Then why risk coming here in the first place?" Jack asked.

"It is extremely rare for a god or goddess to become trapped in the human world. I, Suijin, and other certain gods are tasked with coming to the Earth every million years to ensure the wind, water, and some other elements are fresh enough for humans. Though, with today's pollution increase, it is making it harder and harder to do so," Yusei explained. "There is a lot to gods that you may never understand or know. In fact, I shouldn't have told you about gods as much as I have. The only reason I did is because you are a Signer."

"If you're a god, then why are you also a Signer? Don't you think the Crimson Dragon would've chosen someone else?" asked Akiza's voice. They turned to see her and the twins approaching.

"I don't know for certain, but I am thinking it is because it is my duty to dispel the darkness and curses made by the Dark Signers," Yusei told him.

"Yusei, what'll happen exactly when you return?" Luna asked.

Yusei looked at all of them for a moment. "Are you sure you want the answer? Because you won't like it," he asked. They slowly nodded, seeming nervous. "As I will be returning to being a full god now and will be released from being in mortal form, you will forget all about me. I will become nonexistent within your memories and replaced by someone different. Every bit of Yusei Fudo on this planet will go as if I had never brought him back by taking the place of his body. In other words, it'll be like I had never existed."

"That's not true, right?" Leo asked.

Yusei looked at them sadly. "It is," he answered. "I will be able to remember you, though. And you are mortals of which I will never forget."

"Yusei…" Luna muttered sadly.

"Tell me, are you going to fight now? Continue down this path to defeating the Dark Signers?" Yusei asked.

"I will fight with you," Akiza stated. "As a friend."

"Good," Yusei responded.

"I'm happy you're coming. I am too," Luna stated. "And I'm sure I'll find a way to remember you, even after you return."

"I always knew you were cool, Yusei. Because you always fight with belief in yourself," Leo stated.

"Hey, you're leaving me out," Jack called.

"Don't worry, you're still cool, Jack. Even if you're not the best anymore," Leo stated. "That's why I plan to be cool just like you guys."

"Just because I lost doesn't mean I'm not the best," Jack retorted.

"I'll keep looking up to you," Leo assured.

"I will always be the best," Jack retorted.

"But you lost to Yusei, so not entirely," Leo continued.

The rest of them watched awkwardly as Leo continued to pester Jack on not being the best and Jack getting into the argument. Yusei looked at the sky though and let a bit of gentle wind pass them.

. . .

Later that day, Yusei was leaning against the edge of a balcony staring at the sunset. He heard someone approaching and looked to see Akiza lean against the railing at his side.

"Are you doing alright?" he asked.

"Worried," she answered. "Fine, but worried."

"Are you worried about the Dark Signers?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, but I'm also worried about you," Akiza replied. "Will you really be okay with us forgetting about you?"

"Since this universe was formed, I have been alone aside from my fellow gods and goddesses. No human has been able to see me except as a bird with a yellow chest flying by," Yusei answered. She looked at him confused. "When a god or goddess is here, humans cannot see their true forms. They only see their animal forms that are made to hide themselves. Even if the animals aren't known of by today."

"What are the other gods?" Akiza asked.

"Suijin is a dark blue dolphin that can swim at depths far beyond comprehension and can breathe underwater. Amaterasu is a white wolf. Tsukiyomi is a pitch black falcon. And the rest vary depending on their roles. Izanagi and Izanami never have left the Divine Realm, though, since the birth of this planet. But since we were using our powers to bring this planet life, none of us hid our true forms. So no one knows what Izanagi and Izanami look like when they are on Earth," Yusei explained. "But, the me you are seeing now is what I truly look like as a god. Because I am in a mortal's body, you can see my true form."

"I see," Akiza responded. "Is Amaterasu the one making this sunset?" He nodded. "Were sunsets this vivid five thousand years ago?"

"They were. Some more than others," Yusei answered. "But it's the future that is uncertain. Only Izanagi and Izanami can see the future. They are our leaders, after all." He looked at her. "And it is my duty to make sure sunsets stay like this."

"It's also Leo, Luna, Jack and my duty, too," Akiza told him. "You're not alone anymore."

He looked down. "For now, that is," he responded.

"Do you really want to go back? To be forgotten?" Akiza asked.

"It doesn't matter whether I want to or not. As the god of wind, I must return once the darkness is gone," Yusei told her. "I'm sorry that you had to find out like you did, Akiza. But there was no way to hide it. After all, the real Yusei Fudo died the day of Zero Reverse. It's what separated New Domino and Satellite."

"Do you still want to go by Yusei then? Or your god name?" Akiza asked.

"I have never gotten to choose what I'm called before," Yusei told her looking back at the sunset. "So it doesn't matter to me."

"You may be a god in the body of a mortal, but I bet the real Yusei would turn out just as you are now," Akiza told him. "So I think I'll stick with Yusei, in honor of the man who gave his life for a god." Yusei gave a small nod.

. . .

Up on the roof, Jack lied flat on his back with a bright view of the red sky. But his attention was on Carly's glasses instead of the sky.

Mina rushed up. "Jack, we have a problem," she stated but paused after spotting Carly's glasses.

"What's the problem?" Jack asked bringing her back to reality.

"Something bad has happened to the Satellite," Mina answered.

"Get the others," Jack ordered. Mina nodded and ran off.

. . .

Yusei and the others were standing on the helipad, waiting for Goodwin to allow them to leave. Yusei looked down a bit. _'My time here is almost done,'_ he thought. _'At the end of this, I'll be leaving these people, my friends. And they'll forget about me. Just like always.'_

Yusei was brought into the conversation when Goodwin said, "The mist is occurring at the Original Ener-D Reactor. And destiny is guiding the son of Professor Fudo, the developer of the Original Ener-D Reactor." The twins and Akiza looked at Yusei surprised, but quickly covered it remembering that Yusei's true form was a god. "It is your mission to defeat the Dark Signers and make the Original Ener-D Reactor revolve in the right direction," Goodwin continued. He turned to a helicopter as it landed. "I believe most of you already know your pilot."

Trudge emerged and almost immediately noticed Yusei. "You!" he growled.

"Hello, Trudge," Yusei greeted with a bored expression.

"Don't you 'hello' me! You little Satellite scum!" the officer responded angrily. Mina walked up to him and talked to him making him stop.

Everyone boarded the helicopter, but Yusei didn't move making Goodwin look at him. "Yes, Yusei?" he responded.

"After we defeat the Dark Signers and return everything to normal, I want you to promise that you'll complete the Daedalus Bridge," the Signer ordered.

"Do you intend to emulate the man from the legend?" Goodwin asked.

"If the story you told me is true, then there will be no reason to discriminate the people from Satellite if we complete this task," Yusei replied.

Goodwin paused to think before answering, "Very well." The others then boarded the helicopter.

' _I'm going to reunite the Satellite and city even if it means my life,'_ Yusei thought as the helicopter took off.


	4. Problems

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

Chapter 3: Problems

"Mina, what was Goodwin talking about with the Reactor and Yusei's father?" Akiza asked.

"They called the incident Zero Reverse. It was caused when the Original Ener-D Reactor, which is in what is known today as the deepest parts of Satellite, spun out of control and exploded. It's what separated the city and Satellite," Mina explained. "Yusei's father was the lead supervisor of the RRD."

"Wait, does that mean Yusei's father…?" Leo stopped as Luna hit his shoulder.

"Why was a Satellite native in charge of such a high project?" Trudge asked.

"Yusei and his dad were born in the city, Trudge," Jack retorted.

"Do you mean this Satellite reject isn't really a Satellite reject?" Trudge responded shocked.

"I was born in Satellite, Trudge. Got a problem with that?" Jack angrily replied.

"U-Uh… N-No, of course not," Trudge answered turning his head back to the sky in front of them.

"That's right, turn your head around!" Jack told him.

Suddenly, a small light came through the ceiling of the helicopter and fell into Yusei's hand. When it landed, it shaped into a scroll. Yusei unraveled it and Akiza looked over his shoulder only to find it was written in a language she couldn't decipher.

"I know, Izanagi. You don't have to remind me," Yusei stated with his eyes closed.

"Know about what? And what's the note?" Luna asked.

"This is a scroll from Izanagi. It's how gods and goddesses contact each other when we're apart," Yusei explained.

"What's it say?" Mina asked.

"Wait a second, Izanagi? As in the god of creation?" Trudge asked.

"I'm surprised you know about him, Trudge," Yusei responded.

"I studied about him and Japanese mythology when I was younger. How would you even know about gods? And why would he even contact you?" Trudge responded.

"What the note says may give you that answer," Yusei replied vaguely.

"What's it say?" Jack asked again.

"It says: _ **'Remember, Futen, you are a god. You cannot pretend to be a human forever. Do not distract yourself from your duty. We will need you back soon. Before wind is lost forever.'**_ ," Yusei read.

"Wait, Futen? God? Yusei, you are no god," Trudge responded with a glare.

"He is, Trudge," Jack told him. "He literally lifted me and himself up with wind when I was about to punch him."

"You're lying," Trudge refused.

"He's not," Akiza responded. "And when we were in Goodwin's mansion, we asked a question and wind blew against us despite being underground."

"That's…" Trudge stopped.

"I am the God of Wind, Trudge. Eighteen years ago, I was thrown into the dead Yusei Fudo's body who had died on the day of Zero Reverse," Yusei explained.

"Back up for a moment, what was that note talking about?" Mina asked.

"If a god is trapped into the human world too long, they will become mortal for life and lose their powers. If that happens to me, wind will be lost in the universe for all eternity," Yusei explained. "I had told you that if I left, everyone who knew me and all records of me would be lost and I would return to being unknown in this universe." Everyone looked down, except for Mina and Trudge who were shocked by the new information. "But even if I wanted to stay, I can't. I've been gone too long as it is. Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Akiza replied as they looked up confused.

"The wind. It isn't blowing as much as it should. I'm surprised no one has seemed to notice the lack of wind," Yusei said. "I've been using my power to keep the wind blowing as much as possible, to avoid any worry from the humans. But it is difficult as I cannot fly around the world doing so as much as I could when I wasn't trapped here."

"You sound like being here is a bad thing," Jack responded.

"Being stuck in the human world for a god is a bad thing. We can die much easier as a mortal and that risks the end of everything," Yusei told them. "Remember what I told you, Jack? Even just the loss of wind can throw the entire universe out of balance. It is why I must return to the Divine Realm as soon as possible. Every day that I am gone is every day that the universe will lose the power of wind."

"Are you really okay with everyone forgetting about you?" Leo asked.

"It doesn't matter to me, Leo. I've gone as something that is nonexistent for years now," he replied. "Back a long time ago, if humans believed in the gods, they could see our true forms if we entered the human world. But, that time is over. Very few believe in us now. As such, very, very few are able to see our true forms when we are in the human realm. Other than my fellow gods and goddesses, I have been alone for trillions of years and it is something I have to endure for all eternity."

"But, Yusei…" Luna paused, not sure what to say.

Suddenly, lightning struck outside as they entered the fog barrier. _'This lightning has Tengin's, Raigin's, and Ajisukitakahikone's influence all around it. And it's full of curses. But it is not the source of the curse. I need to save my strength for destroying that,'_ I thought.

"I don't like this lightning. One strike and we're finished," Trudge stated. "I say we turn this bird around and…"

"Our main objective is to reach Satellite," Mina interrupted.

Yusei stood up and put his hand on Trudge's shoulder. He pointed down to Martha's refuge. "Land in that park," he ordered. Trudge glared suspiciously.

"Do as he says," Mina ordered.

Trudge shook off Yusei's hand from his shoulder and landed. The group was greeted by Martha, Blister, and two children as they emerged from the helicopter.

Martha immediately greeted Jack and proceeded to embarrass him. After that, a group of children flocked around Yusei and greeted him excitedly.

Leo and Luna were surprised by the happy actions of the kids. "I didn't expect the Satellite to be like this. I had always imagined it being more… scary," Leo said.

"I didn't think children here would be so happy in a place like this," Luna added.

"Satellite has always been the same," Trudge responded.

Blister approached him and asked, "So why is a guy like you tagging along?"

Trudge was quick to recognize him from when he had assisted Yusei escape the Security warehouse. "I came here under Director Goodwin's orders. What about you? Coming here by your own choice?" Trudge replied. He looked as two kids were looking at him. "What?" They then ran away. Trudge just shrugged it off.

"Hey, Mister, are you Sector Security?" a boy asked.

"So what if I am?" Trudge replied.

"That's so cool! I want to be part of Security one day!" the boy exclaimed. Yusei gave a small grin at the sight.

"Do you now? Play your cards right and you could look as good as me in this uniform," Trudge responded lightening up a bit.

"Now, why don't you all come in?" Martha suggested. They nodded and followed her in. They sat down at the table as Martha explained her side of the fog, "After the fog had cleared, anyone that was within it had disappeared. Fortunately, the fog hasn't reached us, so we were spared. But Rally, Nervin, Blitz, and Tank have not returned and may have fallen victim to the fog." She looked at Yusei and Akiza. "I'm glad to see you turned Akiza. Yusei, are you still afraid of Kalin?"

"Although I'm still afraid of his Earthbound Immortal, I have a lot of friends on my side," Yusei replied.

"Hold on, I haven't become anyone's friend," Jack interrupted.

Yusei ignored him and continued, "Once I have a sense of camaraderie, I should be able to overcome those fears. After all, Kalin was once my friend too."

"Good," Martha responded. "Now you are all welcome to stay the night and have dinner. It's getting late after all."

As everyone dispersed, Yusei walked outside and leaned against one of the house walls. _'There is so much darkness and curses around Satellite. I must defeat the Dark Signers before it spreads too much farther,'_ he thought. _'But, at least it seems that no one within the fog has died.'_

"Yusei…" called Akiza's voice and he looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Akiza," he answered. "Don't worry about me."

"Yusei, something's worrying you," she responded.

He sighed. "I can sense so much darkness here. It's overpowering," he answered. She gave a worried look. "However, strange as it is, I haven't sensed any masses of deaths heading to the heavens. Which is something I would have felt if all the souls in the fog have died. And even when Kalin first summoned his Earthbound Immortal, I didn't feel any deaths like I should've."

"Are you saying all those people in that Earthbound Immortal and fog are alive still?" Akiza asked. Yusei nodded. "That's good, right? It means we can save everyone here."

"I suppose that is true," Yusei agreed.

"Hey, guys," Luna called walking up and they turned to the young girl. "Martha says dinner's ready."

"Thanks, Luna. We'll be right there," Yusei told her. Luna smiled before running off.

He began to walk forward but Akiza asked stopping him, "Will you really have to leave after this?"

"I will," Yusei answered. "Once the Dark Signers are beaten and the darkness from them is lifted, we will have to say goodbye forever."

"Yusei, please, don't go," Akiza responded.

"I'm sorry, Akiza, but I have to," he responded. "When I'm gone, I will need you to take care of the others for me. I'll always be watching you and there for you. I promise." She gave him a shocked look. "But for now, let's go eat before the others begin to worry." She gave a small nod and followed him in.


	5. Dueling Against the Dark Spider

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

Chapter 4: Dueling Against the Dark Spider

As they ate, Taka, the boy from before, informed them that Trudge had made it. Those who knew him looked at him oddly, except for Jack who ignored it and chucked a piece of bread into his mouth.

Slowly, Yusei told the children what he had made Goodwin agree to, "Once we beat the Dark Signers, a bridge will be built connecting the city and Satellite. That way there won't be any more discrimination between the cities and you'll be able to be who you want to be."

"Thanks, Yusei," Taka responded. "You're the best!"

Suddenly a strike of lightning hit outside and the glass from the window shattered. A figure appeared outside and Yusei stood up alert, feeling the darkness surrounding the figure. The figure showed himself to be a man and brought down his hood.

"Hello, Signers. My name is Roman," the man greeted and held up his mark.

"That's the same mark from the vision that tore up Satellite," Yusei muttered.

"I've come to challenge one of you to a duel," Roman stated.

"You want a duel? I'll face you, then," Jack stated rising up.

"No, Jack," Yusei stopped. "If we duel here, people will get swallowed up when that flaming geoglyph appears. Take the others to safety." He hopped out the broken window and told Roman, "I'll be the one facing you." He detached his duel disk from his duel runner.

"I will see you at our battleground," Roman said before disappearing.

"I'm coming with you," Akiza told Yusei.

"Alright," Yusei agreed getting on his duel runner with Akiza sliding on behind him. He then drove off, with that.

He arrived in an abandoned street and turned to Roman who stood across from him. Akiza stood next to Yusei as purple flames surrounded the premises in the shape of a spider. It was too small to be the one from their vision, though.

"Let us duel," Roman stated.

"I'll go first," Yusei declared drawing his card. "I summon Shield Wing (Attack 0/ Defense 900) in defense mode and end my turn."

"I draw," Roman called. "First I activate the field spell, Spider Web." A dome made of multicolored webs formed over the field. "I then special summon Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon (Attack 0/ Defense 0) via its own effect. Then I summon Dark Spider (Attack 0/ Defense 0). Now I use Dark Spider's effect to raise Spider Cocoon's level to 7," he declared.

' _He's going to dark synchro summon,'_ Yusei thought.

And to confirm his thought, Roman called, "I dark tune my Dark Spider with my Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon. When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light! Come forth, Underground Arachnid (Attack 2400/ Defense 1200)! Now I use its effect to equip itself with your Shield Wing!" A web wrapped around Shield Wing and forced it into the spider, locking it in its place. "Underground Arachnid, attack Yusei directly!" Roman ordered. The attack hit and sent Yusei back while dropping his life points to 1600. "I set one face down and end my turn."

Yusei got back to his feet and he drew his card. Akiza noticed a couple scratches glow slightly before healing to show nothing there. _'He really is a god in a mortal's body. But, why is he healing like an immortal, then?'_ Akiza thought. _'Is it because his time of returning is almost here?'_

Yusei called bringing Akiza's attention back to the duel, "I summon Road Synchron (Attack 1600/ Defense 800). Then I activate One for One. By sending my Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Tuning Supporter (Attack 100/ Defense 300) from my hand. Then I use Quillbolt Hedgehog's ability from my graveyard. Now since I have a tuner monster on the field, I can summon my Hedgehog straight to the field. Now I use Tuning Supporter's effect to change its level to two as I'm about to synchro summon. So I tune my three monsters. I synchro summon, Road Warrior (Attack 3000/ Defense 1500)! Now due to Tuning Supporter's effect, I can draw one card. Road Warrior, attack Underground Arachnid!" The attack hit but the Arachnid used Shield Wing to have it get destroyed instead but Roman's life points fell to 600. Yet at the same time, Road Warrior was suspended in webs and forced into defense mode.

"Next turn, I will be able to use Underground Arachnid's effect and equip itself with your Road Warrior. Which means I can attack you once more and finish this," Roman explained confidently.

"I use Road Warrior's effect to special summon Turbo Booster (Attack 0/ Defense 0)," Yusei continued. "Next I use Turbo Booster's effect. By tributing it, I can destroy your Underground Arachnid." As said, Roman's monster was destroyed.

Akiza and Yusei spotted John and Mitch, two boys, running over to cheer for Yusei. This gave the two a reason to fear for the boys' safety.

"I activate Altar of the Bound Deity! On each of my standby phases, I can place one counter on my card for each defense position monster on the field. When it has four or more counters, I can send this card to the graveyard and special summon one Earthbound Immortal from my deck," Roman explained.

' _I have to win before the Earthbound Immortal is summoned,'_ Yusei thought. _'I don't have any other option.'_

"I draw!" Roman called to begin his turn while drawing the card. One of the torches lit up on the Altar as it gained its first Earthbound Immortal Counter. "I summon Ground Spider (Attack 0/ Defense 1500) in defense mode. I set one face down and end my turn."

' _That's one more counter for Roman's alter. I need to lessen the amount of Roman's defense position monsters. But if I destroy them in battle, Spider Web will switch my monster to defense mode,'_ Yusei thought. "I use the effect of Road Warrior to special summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) from my deck," he declared.

"I use Ground Spider's effect to switch your Speed Warrior into defense position," Roman fought.

"I activate Advance Draw! By releasing Road Warrior, I can draw two cards," Yusei retorted.

"A desperate move in order to lessen the amount of defense mode monsters," Roman stated.

"Next I release my Speed Warrior to special summon Turret Warrior (Attack 1200/ Defense 2000) and use its effect to increase its attack by Speed Warrior's attack (Turret Warrior: Attack 2100)!" Yusei declared. "Now Turret Warrior, attack Ground Spider!" The attack succeeded though Spider Web switched Turret Warrior to defense mode. "I end my turn with one face down."

Akiza looked and saw Trudge and Martha arrived at the flaming geoglyph and entered a building to get a better view. "Martha, Trudge, those boys will be sacrificed if the Earthbound Immortal is summoned!" she informed them.

"Yusei, stop playing around and save the children!" Martha yelled at him.

Roman began his turn and the second flame lit up on the Altar. "I am impressed that you stopped me from getting all four counters this turn, but it was all in vain. I activate Offerings to the Bound Deity! This allows me to place the final two counters on the Altar at the cost of half of my life points," he declared as his life points fell to 1700. Yusei tensed as the shrine imploded and a blast of a purple beam shot into the sky. Inside the beam, the Earthbound Immortal heart appeared and began to beat as it sucked up the black fog. "This black fog contains the souls of the Satellite residents which I am now using to summon my mighty Immortal."

Yusei looked over at John and Mitch who were beginning to transfigure into purple light. Suddenly, Jack ramped over the fire and got to the two boys. He dismounted his runner before using his mark to prevent the boys from being sacrificed.

' _Thank you, Jack,'_ Yusei thought relieved.

"You may have saved two, but I can still call out my god. I summon forth, Earthbound Immortal Uru (Attack 3000/ Defense 3000)!" Roman called. A large, black and glow red spider rose up from the sea of purple flames. It stood behind Roman and higher than all the nearby buildings.

"Yusei, hurry up and crush this Dark Signer!" Jack told him.

Roman laughed. "You are all naïve at the regards to facing an Earthbound Immortal. My Earthbound Immortal stands above all else, just like the ultimate energy of Ener-D," he said. "I find it amusing to be facing none other than Professor Fudo's son."

"How did you know him?" Yusei questioned.

"My brother, Rex Goodwin, and I were his assistants at RRD. It was Professor Fudo who ordered the development on the Ener-D Reactor be stopped, due to the dangers associated with its negative rotations," Roman explained. "Our sponsors and New Domino wouldn't allow that and placed me in charge of the project. After that, Zero Reverse happened."

"Did you intentionally set off the explosion?" Yusei asked.

Roman laughed again. "Who knows," he replied.

"Why did you do it? What happened between you, Goodwin, and h-my father?" Yusei asked.

"You don't have enough time to hear the answer. However, I must say, you talk like he isn't your father," Roman replied. "Now, Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack him directly!"

"I activate my trap, Iron Resolve! By paying half of my life points, I can reduce the damage I would take from the attack to zero and end the battle phase," Yusei defended as his life points fell to 800.

"I end my turn with one face down," Roman finished.

Yusei looked with the others as Martha began to slip down a building with Taka and Trudge at the top. Him and Jack called up to her.

"You two have been such good boys. I'm sure you will build the bridge between the city and Satellite," Martha called. She then slid down and fell off the edge of the building. Just before hitting the ground, she turned into a blob of light and was sucked into the Earthbound Immortal.

Roman laughed. "This is incredibly delightful," he said.

"I can never forgive you, Roman," Yusei told him enraged. He took a deep breath to calm himself and began his turn. "I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300) and use its effect to revive Turbo Booster (Attack 0/ Defense 0)! Now I tune Turret Warrior with Junk Synchron to synchro summon. Take flight, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!" he declared.

"Stardust Dragon's attack is lower than Uru's," Roman teased.

"The wishes of my friends and Martha are hanging in this duel, Roman. And I will defeat you for that," Yusei vowed. "Stardust Dragon, attack Roman directly **(A/N: Please don't be harsh about this. I know this shouldn't be possible, I've been playing the game since I was five. I hated this fact nearly every time I've seen it because it shouldn't be possible. So, sorry this happened. I went by the show and I can't change how it goes like this. Don't like it, but don't have a choice. Sorry again and don't be too harsh about it)**!"

"I activate Spider Egg! This negates the attack and allows me to summon three Spider Tokens (Attack 100/ Defense 100)," Roman fought.

"I set a face down and end my turn," Yusei declared.

On the rooftop, Trudge managed to make it back to the doorway with Taka and Yusei nodded as Trudge reported it to him. Yusei turned back to Roman and said, "All that's left now is to defeat you."

Roman laughed and changed into a purple glow. He was then replaced with Rally. Rally stood there motionless, bearing the spider mark and holding Roman's duel disk. Yusei was shocked and began to run over to Rally, but stopped when Roman laughed. He looked up at Roman who was standing on top of the web ceiling from the field spell.

"It's ironic that another friend you must save is here," Roman remarked.

"You can't control Rally like this!" Yusei retorted angrily.

"Rally's will is free. He may fight if he wants to fight and lose if he wants to lose, but surrendering is not an option," Roman informed.

Rally blinked and looked at Yusei. "The loser of the duel will disappear," he informed him. "Nervin, Tank, and Blitz are all gone and it's the Dark Signers' fault." He drew his card.

"Rally, stop!" Yusei ordered.

Roman laughed. "Fight, so you can survive, boy," he told Rally.

"I activate Earthbound Immortal Uru's effect! By releasing one Spider Token, I can take control of Turbo Booster. Next I summon Turbo Rocket (Attack 0/ Defense 0)," Rally continued.

Yusei caught on to what Rally was doing and told the boy, "Stop, Rally! Attack me!"

"I can't attack you, Yusei. You're the hope of Satellite," Rally said. "I tune Turbo Booster and Turbo Rocket to synchro summon, Turbo Cannon (Attack 0/ Defense 0)! With Turbo Cannon's effect, I can destroy one monster and the controller of the monster takes damage equal to its attack."

"Rally, stop!" Yusei ordered.

"I'll be using its effect to destroy Earthbound Immortal Uru!" Rally declared. Turbo Cannon rose up and hovered across from Uru. Turbo Cannon then blasted the Immortal, causing it to explode. Rally's life points dropped to zero and he was thrown back. Yusei raced over and caught Rally. "Yusei," the boy whispered, "protect Satellite." He then turned to black fog and crumbled away.

"Rally…" Yusei muttered holding back tears.

Leo, Luna, Akiza, Jack, and Trudge dashed over to him and the five Dark Signers appeared overhead.

"It was quite an interesting show," Roman stated. "But this is where the battle between the Signers and Dark Signers comes to a breaking point."

"The battles will be decided by the Stars of Fate," a Dark Signer with a yellow trimmed, black robe stated.

"I feel you haven't quite conquered your fear of Earthbound Immortals, Yusei," Kalin stated. He laughed manically. "There's still plenty of fear for me." Yusei didn't respond.

The yellow trimmed robe Dark Signer held up a card. Luna immediately recognized it, "That's Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

"Correct," the man stated. "If you wish to get it, you must fight me. I will not run or hide. My name is Demak and I hold the Mark of the Monkey." He rolled up his sleeve to reveal his mark. Luna gulped nervously and eyed Demak. Meanwhile Akiza and Misty glared at each other and Yusei focused on Kalin.

"You will each face your fated opponent at your destined place," Roman stated before the Dark Signers turned and left. Yusei quickly dashed after them with Jack and Akiza trying to do after the girl with her hood up and Misty.

Yusei eventually stopped, unable to see where they have gone, and shouted, "Face me now!"

He heard Roman laugh and say, "Don't worry, Yusei. The stage for our battles has already been set."

Yusei took a deep breath to calm himself again. _'I need to calm down. Rally wouldn't want me to go in like this. He would want me to go against them with a clear head,'_ he thought and turned back to go to the others.


	6. The Stars of Destiny

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

Chapter 5: The Stars of Destiny

Back at the orphanage, Taka, John, and Mitch were crying as they explained to Dr. Schmitt what happened, calling it their fault that Martha got sacrificed.

Jack slammed his fists on the table and yelled, "Just stop crying. It's not your fault!"

"It's the Dark Signer who's to blame," Yusei agreed. "We'll get them back once we defeat the Dark Signers. Don't cry right now."

Once the children were sent to bed, Jack asked Yusei, "Is what you said true? Can we really bring them back?"

"I'm not one hundred percent certain it's true, but…" he was cut off by Trudge grabbing him.

"Why would you say such hopeless lies then?!" Trudge yelled.

Leo grabbed Trudge's arm and told him, "Cut it out! You didn't let him finish! After all, we're all just sad about Martha, Rally, and the others being gone too." Trudge let go.

"If they were killed, they would be sent to the Heavens or Underworld and I would feel that if it happened. If it is a small number, it is not easy to tell. But if it is in such a large mass as it should've been, I would've felt it like someone had hit my heart," Yusei explained making them turn to him. "I didn't feel anything, though. Meaning they weren't sent to the Heavens or Underworld."

"I believe you, Yusei," Akiza stated.

"This from the girl who terrified everything around her with an anger management issue," Jack stated.

"That may be true, Jack. But I now want to fight to protect everyone and want to believe everyone's futures are on the line," she responded.

"I agree with Akiza," Mina responded and everyone followed.

"What did the Dark Signers mean when they said they would meet you guys at the 'Four Stars of Destiny'?" Blister asked.

"They must have been referring to the four control units of the Original Ener-D Reactor, each of which are codenamed after a Nazca Line," Mina explained. "I had heard the Old Reactor went out of control and its seal was broken. Those four controllers were assigned four code names, each one a different name: Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu, and Cusillu. In Quechuan, they each mean giant, lizard, hummingbird, and monkey."

"But the spider, Uru, wasn't included in those names," Luna mentioned.

"Uru was the codename for the Ener-D Reactor itself," Mina responded. "In order to seal the Old Reactor, one must activate the controllers."

"Roman, being the bearer of the spider mark, is probably the leader of the Dark Signers," Yusei stated. "He probably wants us to defeat the other four before we face him."

"From what I heard, the dragon cards you use, though Ancient Fairy Dragon is with the Dark Signers, were the same cards originally used to seal up the controllers," Mina stated.

"Is that true?" Akiza asked.

"It is," Mina answered. "And Yusei's father gave them to the director."

"Was the person who broke the seal…?" Jack paused.

 **-Flashback-**

"Director, was it Professor Fudo who broke the seal?" Mina asked Goodwin.

"No, that is not the case," he answered. "On the contrary, Professor Fudo tried to stop the Old Reactor from going out of control. He took the cards and gave them to me for safekeeping."

 **-Flashback Ended-**

"Did Goodwin say anything else about the real Yusei's father?" Futen asked.

"No, that's all I was told," Mina answered.

"How did the cards wind up in the hands of Yusei and the others then?" Blister asked.

"Goodwin set them free," Mina answered.

 **-Flashback-**

"I have set the cards I was given by Professor Fudo free," Goodwin stated. "The same cards that will be servants of the Crimson Dragon eventually will be controlled by the Signers." He turned to Mina. "Therefore, those cards will pass down from person to person, in search of the owner who can master them. With the power of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, I have been keeping surveillance on whose hands those cards passed down to. Those cards have been passed into the hands of Jack Atlas, Yusei Fudo, and Akiza Izinski. I am now confident that those individuals are the duelists that will fight against the Dark Signers, the Signers."

 **-Flashback Ended-**

Yusei looked at his Stardust Dragon card while Jack said, "We've been playing in the palm of Goodwin's hands as a result."

"That's enough about the director's motives. Only you can stop the Dark Signers. The future of the world is in your hands," Mina stated. She took out a map of Satellite and pointed to the locations of the four control units.

"Should we all go together?" Trudge asked.

"No. It would be a huge waste of time as we'll be dueling one on one. I'll go alone." He revealed his mark. "If these marks want to duel against the Dark Signers, then there's no point sticking close to everyone."

"But we just got our team together," Luna said.

"Jack may have a point," Yusei agreed. "And even if we're apart, it won't change the fact we're in it together."

"So who should go with who?" Trudge asked.

"The giant is with Kalin. So I'll head over there alone," Yusei decided.

"Misty's the lizard and she and I have some unfinished business. So I'll head over there," Akiza added.

"And Demak has my Ancient Fairy Dragon and he's at the Monkey Tower. I'll go there then," Luna decided.

"That mean's I'll be going to the hummingbird with that… other girl," Jack responded. "I'll head over there alone."

"I'll go with Luna," Leo proclaimed.

"You guys will need a driver; so how about I take you?" Trudge offered.

"Okay," they agreed.

"I'll take you, Akiza," Mina decided.

"I'll just be the caretaker and look after the children," Blister stated. We all nodded.

"We should probably go sooner than later. The sooner those curses and darkness are lifted, the sooner the world will be saved," Yusei said. The other Signers and friends looked at each other a bit sad but nodded in acceptance and they all left to go.

. . .

Trudge and Mina's cars and Jack and Yusei's duel runners were lined up.

"You all will survive on your own strengths," Jack stated bluntly.

"And since we're friends, we have strong bonds that will connect us, even when we're apart," Yusei assured.

"Now good luck and if you any of you lose your duel, you'll have to deal with me," Jack stated.

They took off in their own direction and Yusei heard Izanagi's voice call to him, "Be ready, Futen. Because this is one battle you cannot lose."


	7. Mark of the Monkey- Part 1

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

Chapter 6: Mark of the Monkey- Part 1

Trudge and the twins entered an eerie looking area, lined with ravens bearing glowing red eyes. Leo was looking around nervously, so when Luna covertly tapped his arm, he screamed.

"Don't scare me like that," he told her.

"Stop scaring me," Luna retorted.

"Sorry. It's just that those ravens are totally creepy," Leo responded.

"I'm sorry for having you come on my behalf," Luna told him.

"Remember, I'm here to protect you," Leo reminded her and put on his duel disk for fighting spirit.

"Leo, why did you bring that? I'm the one who's going to be facing the Dark Signer," Luna pointed out.

"I'm going to be there with you," Leo responded. "I'm going to support you any way I can."

"Leo is as innocent as can be," Trudge remarked quietly.

Luna noticed a flash and heard a small voice. "Leo, I swear I just heard a voice," she told her twin brother. Leo checked around to see anyone was nearby, but Luna said, "This is different. I've always heard that voice. But it's become a lot louder since we came to Satellite. Maybe it's someone from the Spirit World."

"Is it Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Leo asked.

"What're you talking about? Luna can't talk to duel monsters in some Spirit World," Trudge replied disbelievingly.

Kuribon appeared in front of Luna and hectically bounced around in a state of panic while telling Luna something.

"There's something wrong in the Spirit World, isn't it?" Luna asked it.

Trudge looked at her through the car's mirror and asked, "Who are you talking to?"

"Be right there," Luna told it before a flash of light emitted a beam upwards.

. . .

Yusei was driving towards the giant tower and paused for a moment, thinking of how he may never be able to talk to his friends after this.

"Futen," called a familiar voice. He turned to see a woman with long, black hair, golden eyes, and wore a golden robe with white shoes land. He immediately pulled to a stop.

"Amaterasu," Yusei greeted. "What're you doing here?"

"I have come to help. Izanagi has permitted me some power in order to be here in my true form, but it will only last until the darkness is gone," the Goddess of the Sun told him.

"How will you be able to help?" Yusei asked.

"I can free the Dark Signers before they disappear. I can guide them back," Amaterasu explained. "It will diminish the amount of curses being brought by them."

"Alright," Yusei agreed. They turned as the beam of light shot up into the sky. "That's the direction Leo and Luna were heading."

"We must go, Futen," Amaterasu told him. "They will need your support." Yusei nodded. The goddess boarded behind him and he took off towards the Monkey Tower.

. . .

Trudge regained control of the car and Leo looked where Luna was only to scream in shock. "L-Luna's gone!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" Trudge responded.

"I think that light took Luna," Leo commented.

"That's not possible. She couldn't have beamed somewhere. She probably fell out of the car," Trudge retorted and got out to look for her. Leo followed suit, despite knowing there was no chance of finding her.

As he searched the area, he called, "Luna! Luna!" Leo then found a pillar bearing a picture of a monkey above the doorway.

He continued to search when he heard a voice say, "I've been waiting for you, Signer." Purple flames spread out around the area forming the Monkey geoglyph.

Demak appeared before Leo and realized, "You are not a Signer. Who are you?"

"I promised to protect, Luna. And I'm going to do just that," Leo replied.

"You are foolish for entering the geoglyph without being a Signer. Do you want to die?" Demak asked Trudge arrived.

"Let's just duel. Since beating you will spare Luna any danger," Leo challenged.

"I acknowledge you bravery, but a non-Signer cannot beat me," Demak responded.

"Leo, don't duel this guy!" Trudge responded. Yusei and Amaterasu then pulled up. "Yusei? Who's your friend and what're you doing here?"

"We saw the light and hurried over. And this friend of mine is Amaterasu," Yusei explained.

"As in _the_ Amaterasu? As in the Goddess of the Sun?" Trudge asked shocked.

"That I am, Officer Tetsu Trudge," Amaterasu responded.

"Now what happened with that light?" Yusei asked.

"Luna disappeared after that light appeared," Trudge explained.

"She must've gone to the Spirit World to free Ancient Fairy Dragon," Yusei considered.

"Don't tell me you believe in that fairytale junk too," Trudge responded.

"It's not some fairytale, Trudge. If anyone would know about the Spirit World, it's us. You have to remember, we're both gods who know everything about the universe," Yusei retorted. "But right now we need to stop Leo from dueling Demak." He then shouted down to Demak, "Demak, Leo isn't a Signer. Stop this duel!"

"A Shadow Duel cannot be stopped until it reaches its conclusion, Futen," Demak responded and Yusei paused for a moment as did Amaterasu. They figured he had heard him say they were a god and goddess, but they didn't say their names other than Amaterasu's.

"How did he know who you are?" Amaterasu wondered.

Leo began his turn and drew his card. "I summon Morphtronic Magnen (Attack 800/ Defense 800) and set one face down. That ends my turn."

"Leo, stop! Find a way to get out of the duel!" Yusei called.

"No! I need to protect Luna. And by defeating Demak with my own hands, Luna won't be in any danger," Leo refused.

"Leo…" Yusei muttered worriedly.

"All we can do now is hope Leo wins," Trudge told Yusei.

"Right," Yusei agreed.

. . .

Luna slowly woke up in a forest and said, "I'm here. I'm in the Spirit World again." Kuribon suddenly appeared by her and greeted her. "Hi, Kuribon." She then spotted the crag where Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed.

. . .

Demak began his turn, "I summon Magician Ape (Attack 800/ Defense 1200). I now use its effect. By discarding another Magician Ape, I can take control of your Morphtronic Magnen," he declared. "Now, my ape, attack him directly!" Leo suffered a massive shock as his life points fell to 3200 and he cried out.

Leo fell to his knees and said, "The damage felt even worse than when I dueled Sayer."

"That is the pain of a Shadow Duel," Demak told the boy. "I'll try to send you to the Netherworld without too much pain. Consider it my way of showing mercy."

' _I'm fighting for Luna,'_ Leo reminded himself while Trudge, Amaterasu, and Yusei watched anxiously.

"It's your turn," Demak called.

"Leo…" Yusei said his named worried.

"Do not worry, Futen. I am sure in the end, he will be alright," Amaterasu reassured. Yusei gave a small nod.

"I don't think Leo can withstand all that damage," Trudge stated. "Is there anything we can do?"

"What is the problem?" Demak asked Leo. "Are you not going to draw? I offer you the choice to surrender and suffer a painless death."

"Quit mocking me," Leo responded. "I promised to protect Luna no matter what happens." He stood up and drew his card. "I summon Morphtronic Magnen Bar (Attack 100/ Defense 100) in defense mode and set one face down. I end my turn there."

"Are you at the end of your ropes?" Demak asked.

' _I promise, Luna, I'll beat Demak for sure,'_ Leo vowed.

. . .

Luna ran through the forest, thinking, _'I need to save Ancient Fairy Dragon quickly and return back to Satellite or else Leo will be in danger.'_ She then remembered what Ancient Fairy Dragon had told her before. _'Was Ancient Fairy Dragon the one who had called me? I need Ancient Fairy Dragon in order to defeat the Earthbound Immortals.'_

Luna and Kuribon reach a town which appeared to be deserted as she walks through it. The Signer then noticed some spirits peering at her through worried eyes.

"What're you doing?" Luna asked. They only responded by running away. "Wait! Please! Don't run away!" She ran after them. Eventually, she gave up and wondered, "What was that about?" She then spotted another spirit who ran away. Luna and Kuribon sat on a bench. "Why does everyone keep running away?" Kuribon, though, sensed something and wandered off. "What's wrong?" She got off the bench and followed the spirit to an alley. Seconds later, a ball bounced up towards them from the alley which Luna caught. "That's strange. The ball bounced up the stairs." She spotted a staff and, after running towards it, sees that even leaves are flying upwards and back onto their respective trees. "Are things in this world moving in the opposite direction? And what's this staff? I've seen it throughout the town."

A wind blew and Luna heard someone shout, "They're coming! They're coming to catch spirits!" As it ran away, it called, "Run! Run!"

"What?" Luna wondered. She turned her head and spotted a dark fog emerging from an alley. She got scared and dropped the ball as her and Kuribon ran. While hiding with Kuribon, Luna asked, "What was that?" Her pocket suddenly began to glow and she took out her deck. Clasping her hands onto it, she whispered, "Don't be afraid."

Immediately after she said this, a number of spirit ran passed her, followed by a monkey who spotted her and Kuribon. Kuribon, followed by Sunlight Unicorn and Sunny Pixie, ran into the alleyway. The monkeys spotted them and one fired a blast from a staff at them, despite Luna's plea for the monkeys to stop. Her spirit friends were sealed within stone tablets, looking identical in design to Duel Monsters cards, but with their levels reversed.

One monkey looked at Kuribon and asked, "How does it feel to be a minus?"

' _What do I do?'_ Luna thought.

But she was quickly spotted by the monkeys. She ran through many places but was eventually cornered by two groups of them. She ran into an alley fast, but reached a dead end and began to panic. A stone lining the ground was lifted up, revealing a spirit who gestured for Luna to come inside.

' _Yusei, Leo, help me,'_ Luna thought.

. . .

Yusei's eyes widened as he heard Luna. "Luna…" he muttered. _'My full god powers must be returning slowly if I can hear Luna. But, I still don't have enough power to reach her,'_ he thought frustrated.

Demak began his turn, taking his attention back to the duel. "I use the effect of Magician Ape. By discarding Fighter Ape, I can take control of Morphtronic Magnen Bar," he declared

Magician Ape rose its staff, which was the identical to the stalves Luna saw in the Spirit World, and used the Cursed Needle to move Leo's monster to Demak's side of the field.

"Leo had his monster taken again," Trudge remarked.

"I see what Leo's doing," Yusei stated and Amaterasu nodded.

Leo laughed. "You fell for it! When Magnen I is in defense mode, your monsters can't attack," he told the Dark Signer.

"That wasn't bad," Trudge remarked.

Demak, however, said, "Then this intruder will have to disappear. I release your Magnen to summon Fighter Ape (Attack 1900/ Defense 1200)."

"It only has 1900 attack," Trudge commented a bit shocked.

"Fighter Ape, attack Leo directly!" Demak ordered.

"I activate Remake Puzzle! By destroying Morphtronic Magnen on your side of the field, I can end the battle phase," Leo defended. "Plus, I now get to special summon a Morphtronic monster with a lower level than Magnen. So I select Magnen I!" The pieces of the destroyed Magnen merged together to form Magnen I.

"You managed to save yourself some pain that time," Demak remarked. "But how long can you keep it up? I end my turn."

' _Luna, I'm trying my best,'_ Leo thought.

. . .

In the alley, the monkeys wondered, "Where did that girl go?"

"We go one way, you follow," one suggested. They followed the suggestion with ease.

The stone lifted up as Luna and the spirit emerge from the ground. "The monkeys seem to be gone," the spirit commented.

"Thanks for helping me," Luna told the spirit as he put the stone back in place.

"Well, little miss, I would bet you came from another world," the spirit responded, confusing Luna a bit. The spirit sighed. "Good grief, a little kid wandering into the Spirit World all alone, of all things. Who knows what could have happened if I hadn't been around."

"Is that any way to speak to someone older?" Luna asked flustered a bit. "You're still just a kid."

"Despite my appearance, I'm actually quite old," the spirit corrected surprising the Signer. "I'm Torunka. It's nice to meet you."

Monkeys were walking around while Torunka and Luna hide in a house. "Are you and the others all Spellcaster spirits?"

"Yes and all the other spirits have been captured," Torunka answered. "Some of them have managed to give the monkeys the slip, but the Minus Curse turned us all into kids. Their powerful Minus energy has even made time flow in the opposite way."

"What do you mean? Can you be more specific?" Luna asked.

"The Spirit World used to be a place where the spirits lived at peace with one another. Everyone would use their own abilities and work together to live good lives in harmony. However, one day, ever since those monkeys appeared in the Town of SchWank, everything changed. From what I had heard, they were trying to Minimize any and all things in the world. When they switch their Cursed Needles to minus, the Minus Curse gets cast and any spirit captured by it turns to stone."

"Do you know a spirit by the name of Regulus?" Luna asked.

"How do you know Regulus?" Torunka asked.

"I came to this world to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon," Luna replied.

"You must be a Signer, then," Torunka responded.

"You know," she realized. "Where can I go see Regulus?"

"No, it's too dangerous to go see him now," Torunka replied. "Regulus has been acting quite oddly lately. It has gotten to the point that Regulus will appear, bearing his fangs at anyone who comes near him. Or perhaps the thought that he was unable to absolutely protect Ancient Fairy Dragon has thrown his mind into disarray."

"But without Regulus, Ancient Fairy Dragon can't be saved," Luna retorted. "And we have to save Kuribon and everyone else who was captured. Please, tell me where Regulus is."

"He conceals himself in the Forest of Pojar," Torunka answered.

"Lead me there," Luna told Torunka.

"Are you crazy?! We will get caught if we go outside," Torunka told her. Luna, however, got up and left, shortly followed by Torunka.

As he tried to catch up to her, she told him, "Hurry up!"

"Quit picking on the nice old man!" he retorted.

As they ran, one of the monkeys spotted them and called to the others, "I found them!"

Luna and Torunka kept running and the girl turned her head slightly and said, "We've been spotted."

"I told you so," Torunka retorted. Luna suddenly stopped, calling to wait. She laid a bunch of glass bottles on the ground. "This is no time to be playing around!"

Luna turned the block part on a minus staff next to her and the glass bottles then rolled towards the monkeys, causing them to lose their balance and tumble away.

"This is our chance. We need to hurry," Luna said and they ran again. It wasn't long, though, before they began to climb a mount and the young Signer commented, "It seems like they're not coming after us anymore."

"I dare not walk anymore," Torunka grumbled and lowered himself on the ground, tired.

"You're a boy. Suck it up," Luna told him.

"I'm really an old man and I'm not lifting one finger from this spot," Torunka retorted.

"Suit yourself," Luna told him and lowered herself, putting her hand behind her. "You can piggyback."

"Thanks," Torunka responded and got on.

"Is the Forest of Pojar in this direction?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Torunka answered as they began walking. "You're such a strong child, you are."

"I'm not strong. I was always sick as a kid," Luna responded.

"I can feel this heroic kind of strength from you," Torunka told her.

"That's not mine. You must be feeling the power of a person who's been protecting me for a long time," Luna told him.

"Is it Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Torunka wondered.

Luna shook her head. "It's someone more close to me, someone who was always by my side," she said.


	8. Mark of the Monkey- Part 2

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

Chapter 7: Mark of the Monkey- Part 2

Leo began his turn. "I summon Morphtronic Celfon (Attack 100/ Defense 100) in attack mode and activate its effect," he declared and the dial landed on a three. "Now I special summon Morphtronic Remoten (Attack 300/ Defense 1200)."

"Oh, a tuner, hm?" Demak questioned amused.

"Now I use Level Mirroring to change Magnen I's level to that of Magician Ape's (Magnen I: Level 3). Now I tune my three monsters together. Docking strength with courage in order to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! The envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon (Attack 2300/ Defense 2500)!" he chanted.

"He got a synchro monster out before his opponent," Trudge stated glad.

"Leo has definitely matured. He's dueling while carefully looking at his opponent's field," Yusei remarked. "But this is far from over." Amaterasu nodded in agreement.

Demak laughed. "A toy dragon? It suits a non-Signer like you," he mocked.

"Don't make a fool of me!" Leo retorted. "I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect to equip itself with Break Draw! Now, Power Tool Dragon, attack Magician Ape!" The monster was destroyed and Demak's life pointed fell to 2500. "And now due to Break Draw's effect, I can draw a card. I end my turn. Don't look down on me for not being a Signer, because I have the mightiest of all dragons on my side. Power Tool Dragon!" His dragon roared as its eyes glowed more red.

. . .

Luna was walking, carrying Torunka on her back, and she asked, "Where are the captured spirits taken?"

"I suspect after being Minimized, they were all herded into Zeman the Ape King's castle," he answered.

"Is Zeman the leader?" Luna asked.

"Yes. Nobody knows exactly where he came from or what his true goals are, though," Torunka answered.

' _Zeman…'_ Luna thought.

Over by the crag of Ancient Fairy Dragon, a voice called out, "May those sealed powers be minimized and come to me!" A staff appeared and the clock part slightly turns before a lightning bolt shot out of the sky and struck the staff, making it disappear.

At a castle, a dark aura surrounded the staff a large ape was holding, causing it to vanish. The ape cursed and said, "In order to completely turn Ancient Fairy Dragon into Minus, Regulus' presence is indeed essential." The spirits around the walls whimpered and whispered frightened noises.

. . .

Demak laughed. "A minor duelist such as you doing so well in a battle determined by fate," he commented. Amaterasu and Yusei rolled their eyes, hearing the word fate being used as if the gods created it.

"I'm not a minor duelist," Leo retorted. "I'm risking my life and fighting."

"I shall offer this duel to my god!" Demak announced. "I summon Dark Tuner Dark Ape (Attack 0/ Defense 0)!"

"It's powerless," Trudge remarked.

"Not for long," Yusei replied.

"I activate Dark Wave. This reverses Fighter Ape's level (Fighter Ape: Level -5)!" Demak called.

"I knew it," Yusei muttered worriedly. "He's going to Dark Synchro summon."

"The one chosen by darkness, I invite you to this world to become its ruler. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Zeman the Ape King (Attack 2500/ Defense 1800)!" Demka called before his monster appeared in his field.

"I don't fear a Dark Synchro monster. I have Power Tool Dragon on my side," Leo stated.

"I activate my Dark Tuner Dark Ape's effect. When it's used for a synchro summoning, I can draw one card," Demak called. "And now I activate the card, Closed Forest."

"Oh no…" Yusei muttered as the spell produced a forest around them. "It's a field spell. And now since Demak has a field spell card out, he can summon an Earthbound Immortal."

. . .

Luna and Torunka found themselves inside a dark part of the Forest of Pajor. "So this is the Forest of Pojar," the Signer commented. "And the fog has gotten thicker." She noticed another leaf flying upwards on a tree. "Even here, things are moving backwards."

"It's best to be on your guard. As I had said, Regulus has lost his composure," Torunka told her.

"Regulus! Regulus, we need to talk!" Luna called.

Torunka panicked and ran in front of Luna. "Be quiet! Do you have any idea what'll happen if we get attack?" he asked.

"Don't worry. Once we talk to him, he'll understand," Luna assured. "Regulus! We're not your enemy!" After saying this, a large, white armored, horned lion jumped in front of them.

"R-Regulus?" Torunka muttered afraid.

"Is that Regulus?" Luna asked.

. . .

"Now that a field spell has been activated, all the conditions required to summon an Earthbound Immortal have been set," Yusei commented.

"Leo!" Trudge called. He noticed Amaterasu and Yusei seemed just as concerned.

"Due to the effect of the field spell Closed Forest, Zeman the Ape King's attack raises for every monster in my graveyard. And I currently have five monsters in my graveyard (Zeman the Ape King: Attack 3000)," Demak explained.

"3000 attack points?" Leo stated shocked.

. . .

Regulus growled at Luna and Torunka. They both noticed the injuries he had on his body.

"You fought all on your own, until you got hurt so badly," Luna told the lion spirit. "Please, don't be afraid. We're not going to hurt you." Regulus roared and bared his fangs making Luna scream and run behind Torunka.

"Regulus, stop!" Torunka called. "This child has come all the way from another world to save Ancient Fairy Dragon."

Regulus narrowed his eyes and asked, "What did you say?"

"Torunka is right," Luna said. "Relax."

Regulus grew angry and he tried to pounce on them saying, "Don't you dare toy with me!"

"I knew it would be impossible," Torunka commented. "We should flee for now."

"Regulus, please believe me. I made a promise with Ancient Fairy Dragon that I would protect the Spirit World," Luna called out.

"So I was right. You are trying to capture me and misuse the power of Ancient Fairy Dragon," Regulus commented.

"Huh?" Luna responded a bit confused.

"I get the feeling that we aren't talking about the same thing," Torunka said.

Luna then spotted something on Regulus' leg. "Look, Torunka," she told him.

The spirit noticed it as well and said, "It's a Cursed Needle. And since it's turned into Minus…"

"Regulus has been hearing the opposite of what we've been saying!" Luna finished.

Torunka facepalmed and said, "What a mess. So that was the cause of Regulus' disturbance."

They turned back to Regulus who called, "You foul villain, defiling the Spirit World. I won't let you have your way!"

Luna stepped a bit closer and said, "You've got it all wrong. I'm not your enemy."

Regulus growled and tried to pounce on them again making them run, though Regulus pursued them.

As they ran, Luna said to Torunka, "You're Spellcaster! Can't you do something?"

"It's not possible. I am unable to do magic while a child," he answered.

"What should we do, then?" Luna asked.

"Wait," he called. "I might have a good idea. Regulus hears what one says as the opposite, so then…" He stopped with Luna and Regulus stopped as well. "Hey, Regulus, I hate your guts. You're stupid, an ugly lion, a cowardly lion!" Regulus growled and ran towards him, causing Torunka to yell and run behind Luna.

The lion then stopped and said, "Do you expect such flippant flattery to work on me?"

"It didn't work," Torunka said.

"What did Regulus really hear, though?" Luna wondered. She looked at the Cursed Needle on the lion spirit's leg and thought, _'If we could somehow get the Cursed Needle back to normal…'_

Regulus continued to growl for a moment, but suddenly stopped and turned his head. He said, "Something is coming." Luna and Torunka hid behind a log as four monkeys appeared, surround Regulus. "You guys again?"

"We found you at last," one said.

Another then said, "By the order of Zeman, we're catching you this time!" The monkeys began to walk closer to him while Luna and Torunka watched from behind the log.

One of the monkeys turned the clock on his staff sideways and pointed his staff at Regulus. "Turn him into Minus."

The second monkey stopped him by saying, "Quit that, twit! There's a Minus Cursed Needle on his leg!"

The third monkey then said, "You right. It would place Minus in contact with another, thus turning it all into powerful Plus energy."

They monkeys turned their attention back to Regulus, who charged at them, baring his fangs. They immediately got out of the way as Regulus ran passed them and passed a few logs. The monkeys ran after him while Luna and Torunka came out of hiding.

"Minus and a Minus make a Plus energy," Luna muttered. She then jumped over the log and ran in the direction Regulus and the monkeys went.

She was followed by Torunka who called, "Wait for me, Luna!"

They found the monkeys searching for Regulus and one said, "We lost sight of him."

"He can't be far enough yet. We split up and search," another suggested which the others nodded in agreement and split up.

One of the monkeys who was searching for Regulus stopped when he saw something come out from behind a tree ahead.

"Hm?!" the monkey exclaimed.

"Come catch me if you can!" Luna taunted.

"You're the girl from the town! What're you doing here?!" he called before running after her.

Luna then signalled Torunka who was still behind the tree, "Now!" She ran away.

Torunka turned the clock on the Cursed Needle that was attached to the tree and came out from behind the tree and ran. The monkey was about to go after them but he flew upwards into the tree, dropping his staff which Luna caught.

"If we just use this," Luna said.

"This was a smashing success!" Torunka praised and they ran off.

Meanwhile, Regulus finished walking across a long that was hanging over a river stream. _'They've lost my trail,'_ he thought. He narrowed his eyes alert, however, when he saw Luna and Torunka coming towards him.

"Regulus!" Luna called only making him growl. She turned the clock on the staff she was holding sideways and got on the log, followed by Torunka and they slowly walked towards Regulus. "Regulus, please listen to my true voice! Can we rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon together?"

"Stay back!" Regulus warned. "If you come any closer, you will not be spared!"

Luna said something, but the Cursed Needle changed it to, "I am one of the good guys and I want to save Ancient Fairy Dragon from Zeman's curse!"

"I've had enough!" Regulus exclaimed and jumped, preparing to pounce on them.

"Luna…" Torunka called scared.

As soon as Regulus was close enough, she held the Cursed Needle and it touched the one on Regulus' leg. A white flash occurred and both clocks on the Needles turned upwards. Right after, it produced a small explosion which destroyed the log they were on and caused them to fall into the river current.


	9. Mark of the Monkey- Part 3

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

Chapter 8: Mark of the Monkey- Part 3

"Zeman the Ape King, attack Power Tool Dragon with Cursed Flare!" Demak ordered.

"I activated Power Tool Dragon's effect! By sending Break Draw to the graveyard, I can prevent Power Tool Dragon from being destroyed," Leo defended.

"However, the damage calculations will still be applied," Demak responded.

Leo's life points dropped as he yelled out in pain from parts of the beam hitting him. But it then subsided, causing him to look up. He widened his eyes in shock to see his dragon in front of him and shielding him from the attack.

"Power Tool Dragon… is protecting me…" Leo said.

"Leo…" Trudge muttered.

"I'll protect you, too…" Leo responded. He then yelled, "Luna!"

. . .

As Luna, Torunka, and Regulus went downstream, Torunka called, frightened, "Luna!"

Luna held onto Torunka, also frightened. Suddenly, she heard Leo calling her name and thought, _'Leo is fighting on.'_

Luna turned to Regulus and called, "Regulus!"

Her sleeve slipped up her arm and the lion spirit gasped when he saw the mark on her arm. _'The mark of the Signer!'_ he thought.

"Uh oh…" Torunka muttered as they went towards a waterfall.

Regulus swam over and held onto the back of their shirts. They shortly fell off the river but Luna turned the clock on her staff sideways forcing time to stop before causing them to fly back up the river stream.

Regulus got out of the water, carrying Luna and Torunka on his back. Once he set them down, Torunka and Luna panted, tired and out of breath.

After a few seconds, Torunka said, "I thought I was a goner."

Luna asked Regulus, "Are you okay?"

"We finally meet," Regulus replied, not answering the question. They looked at him as he walked in front of them and sat down. "Young Signer maiden, I have waited her for the moment when you would come to this world."

Luna smiled. "You believe us, Regulus," she realized.

. . .

Leo's legs were shaking and his breathing was hard. "Leo!" Yusei called.

"Are you okay?" Trudge asked.

Leo just turned to his dragon and asked it, "Are you doing okay, Power Tool Dragon?" It nodded. Leo smiled and turned back to Demak.

"You held out, it seems," the Dark Signer stated. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"The real fight starts now," Leo stated as he drew his card to begin his turn. _'I need to get a card that can beat Zeman the Ape King,'_ he thought. "I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect, allowing me to add a random equip spell to my hand." He put his hand on the random card sticking out of the deck and thought, _'Please be the one.'_ He drew it and grinned. "I equip Power Tool Dragon with the equip spell Megamorph! How that for you? Now Power Tool Dragon's attack is doubled." But he stopped when the attack points stayed the same.

Demak laughed. "You ignorant fool! Megamorph is a card that doubles the attack points of the monster it's equipped to when your life points are lower than mine," he explained. "But right now, our life points are even, meaning the effect doesn't activate."

' _Darn, that was supposed to be my big game-breaking combo. I'm all out of options now,'_ Leo thought defeated.

"It would seem fate does not smile easily on someone who is not a Signer, after all," Demak stated.

"Leo!" Yusei called and the boy looked at him. "Don't forget that the cards you poured your faith and wishes into are in that deck of yours. If you believe in your cards, they'll answer back. Just believe, and the cards you took care of won't betray you!"

"Yusei…" Leo muttered. He then looked back at the cards in his hand. His eyes widened in realization as he thought, _'Power Tool Dragon can negate being destroyed as long as I send an equip card equipped to it to the graveyard.'_ He then declared, "I switch Power Tool Dragon to defense mode. I end my turn there."

"To think, maintaining a defense in a Shadow Duel. Such foolishness," Demak commented.

Leo stayed calm, however, and said, "I'll trust in my cards and wait for my chance. Just like Yusei said."

. . .

"So you're the one that called me to the Spirit World, Regulus?" Luna asked.

"Yes. Ancient Fairy Dragon had told me about you," he explained. "I used all my available power while continuing to fight and cast a spell to lead you here to the Spirit World. Please forgive me to had thought you as my enemy."

"I thought you were going to gobble us up," Torunka said honestly and slightly turned his head and crossed his arms.

Luna looked at him and said nicely, "That's enough. When we fell down the waterfall, Regulus protected us." She turned to the lion spirit. "Thanks for that." She then turned to the main topic and said, "Next on the agenda is saving Ancient Fairy Dragon."

Regulus got up and said, "Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed into a crag by Zeman's curse. If we can infiltrate Zeman's castle and defeat Zeman, the Minus Curse will be lifted and those turned Minus might return to normal. Get on my back."

"Come on, Torunka," Luna called and they got on.

"Hold on tight," Regulus told them and took off.

They ran out of the forest and saw a white-blue beam of light fly outside Zeman's layer and upwards. The sky began to spin and they stopped as they saw the blue lightning.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"Look up," Regulus to her.

Dark clouds surrounded the sun. "The sun looks strange," Luna said as it got darker and darker.

"Hey, what's that?" Torunka asked noticing something forming in front of the sun.

After it was fully formed, it was shown to be a Cursed Needle staff blocking the sun. The clock part of it was turning. Luna and Torunka got off Regulus.

"What's happening?" Luna wondered. But she quickly noticed all the trees and plants were disappearing. They turned around to see a mountain behind them with planets were also disappearing.

Regulus turned back and said, "This grand nature is trying to return to the primordial world."

"This is terrible. At this rate, the Spirits won't have a place to come back to," Luna commented worried. Torunka yelled out causing Luna and Regulus to turn to him. "What happened? Your clothes have gotten all baggy."

"No, my body has gotten smaller again," Torunka corrected. "If this keeps up, me and you will become babies and then poof, disappear."

"No way…" Luna said.

"We haven't a moment to lose, then," Regulus told them. "We have to defeat Zeman while we can still fight." He then told Luna, "Let's make haste."

"Right," Luna agreed and they got back on Regulus who took off again. _'Leo, Yusei, give me the strength to fight Zeman,'_ she thought.

. . .

Yusei's eyes widened. "Luna…" he muttered. "I'm always at your side, Luna. Remember that."

"I see you are beginning to get your true powers back, Futen," Amaterasu stated. "It means you may be able to fight better. And it also means your time here is drawing to a close."

"Yusei, were you telling the truth about what happens when you go back to the place of the gods?" Trudge asked.

Yusei nodded. "When I return, every memory of every one person who had met me will be lost. It will be as if I, in the real Yusei's form, were never here. Your memories and actions of me will be replaced by another and the person in your memories will be the person you will know for the rest of your lives," he explained.

"Are you really alright with that?" Trudge asked.

"It's the life of a god, Trudge," Yusei responded. "The only way people will ever acknowledge our existence is if an envoy, a messenger, of the gods would spread around that knowledge."

"But, Yusei…" Trudge was cut off by Demak beginning his turn.

"Zeman, attack Power Tool Dragon!" the Dark Signer ordered.

"Bring it on if you want! Not only is Power Tool Dragon in defense mode, but it's equip card will help shield it, so I won't take any damage," Leo called.

"Useless," Demak responded. "I activate the continuous trap, Roaring Earth! When a beast type monster attacks a defense position monster, it will still inflict damage."

Zeman attacked while Leo sent Megamorph to the graveyard. His life points dropped to 2000 as he took some more real damage.

"Power Tool Dragon won't be destroyed as long as I send an equip spell from my monster," Leo told Demak. But he gasped when chunks fell off Power Tool Dragon and it let out a roar of pain. "Power Tool Dragon is getting hurt. Why?"

"When you receive Roaring Earth's effect, one monster on your field decreases in attack and defense power by 300 points (Power Tool Dragon: Attack 2000/ Defense 2200)," Demak explained. "I set a face down and end my turn. How pathetic. You remain on the field, while you and your monster make an unsightly exhibition of yourselves."

Leo looked up at the beaten up Power Tool Dragon and gave him a smile. "Thanks, Power Tool Dragon. You took so much punishment protecting me," he told his dragon. He then turned back to Demak determinedly and said, "I don't care how banged up he looks. We will protect Luna."

. . .

Luna, Regulus, and Torunka were outside of Zeman's layer. Luna said, "So that's where Zeman is."

"Security looks pretty tight," Torunka commented.

"Yes," Regulus agreed. "If we approach without a plan, we will most likely get caught without a plan."

"What should we do then?" Luna asked. _'I'm betting Yusei would know. He's one of the best strategists I've ever seen. I guess I shouldn't be surprised if he's a god,'_ he thought.

Suddenly, a ball of light came down in front of Luna. "What is that?" Torunka wondered.

The ball of light soon elongated a bit and the light of it dimmed to reveal a glowing scroll. Luna slowly took it and read it to herself: _**"Remember, Luna. Even when it seems you're in a tight spot, you can get out of it by thinking of things in a different view. If someone is guarding, instead of looking for a way to attack, look for a way passed them."**_ She went wide eyed in realization.

"What is it, Luna?" Regulus asked.

"This is going to sound like a crazy idea, but I think Yusei was sending me this to tell me what to do," Luna responded.

"Yusei?" Torunka answered.

Luna nodded. "But… he's really God Futen," he replied.

"As in the God of Winds?!" Torunka exclaimed. "Like, the one who got trapped in the human world while making his million year rounds?!"

"Yes," Luna answered.

"What's the plan, Luna?" Regulus answered.

In Zeman's lair, the Ape King asked, "Was Regulus finally caught?"

The monkey kneeling before him answered, "Yes."

"Well done. Now all we need is for Regulus to completely minimize Ancient Fairy Dragon," Zeman commented.

The monkey however said, "It wasn't the capture units that captured him."

"Who was it then?" Zeman asked.

"Someone called the Traveling Magician," the monkey answered.

"Bring them in," Zeman ordered.

The doors opened and Luna and Torunka, who were in disguise, walked in along with a cage that had Regulus in it which some monkeys were pushing. Once they got near the middle of the room, Luna and Torunka kneeled.

"Great Monkey King Zeman, it is a great honor to meet you," Luna greeted.

"I-It is i-indeed, King Zeman," Torunka followed, stuttering a bit.

"Raise your head," Zeman told her which she followed.

She then thought to herself, _'This person I'm looking at is Zeman.'_ She quietly gasped when she heard Kuribon's voice and turned to see the wall of captured spirits. "Kuribon…" she whispered almost silently. "Sunny Pixie and Sunlight Unicorn… I'm going to save you, don't worry."

"From what I have heard, you are the Traveling Magician," Zeman told the girl.

"Yes," she answered.

"I am her assistant," Torunka stated.

"How were you able to capture Regulus when my units couldn't despite our best efforts?" Zeman asked.

Luna pulled out a disguised Cursed Needle making Zeman curious. "Oh power to control all spirits… come rest in my hand. Awaken!" Luna chanted.

Regulus woke up, standing up and growling, scaring the monkey soldiers. "Be quelled!" Regulus instantly calmed down and went back to sleep.

"You control him quite easily," Zeman commented.

"Yes. Magician's spells will control any violent spirit," Torunka responded.

"That is highly dubious," Zeman said. "Do you really use magic?"

"Do you still doubt me? Should I sic Regulus on your soldier?" Luna asked and pointed her disguised staff at his soldiers. They became scared and begged her not to do it.

"No, you shouldn't," Zeman responded. "Getting Regulus was good enough. Hurry up and minimize him." With a signal of his hand, the monkeys surround the cage Regulus is in.

"Wait," Luna told him.

"What is it?" Zeman asked.

"If you insist on casting the Minus Cruse, then the spell I spent the trouble casting on him would be lifted. And if that happens, Regulus will go berserk once again," Luna told him.

"What do you propose we do, then?" Zeman asked. "There is no point in simply showing me some tricks Regulus can do in a cage."

"If I may be so blunt, might one assume that you don't know of the way to minimize Regulus?" Luna replied.

"What do you mean?" Zeman asked.

"You are familiar with the fact that Regulus is Ancient Fairy Dragon's servant, are you not?" Luna asked.

"Of course I know. Sealing Ancient Fairy Dragon in that crag was well and good, but I have been in great straits over not being able to completely minimize it," he answered.

"In that case, I can get straight to the point. If you can simultaneously case the curse whilst unsealing Ancient Fairy Dragon, you can minimize both, making them your own," Luna told the Ape King.

"You ask me to unseal Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Zeman asked a bit surprised.

"There is no other way," Luna replied.

Zeman narrowed his eyes at her while Luna kept the same stare. Torunka shifted uncomfortably at the stares they gave each other.

Slowly, Zeman said, "Very well. I shall trust what you say."

"We did it," Torunka said quietly.

"Be quiet," Luna whispered.

Zeman got up and said, "Come forth to me, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" He pointed his staff at the pit and a yellow light flew out.

When the light cleared, the crag where Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed up was revealed in the pit like screen. Luna and Torunka walked over to get a better view.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon…" Luna muttered.

. . .

Yusei, Amasterasu, and Trudge were watching the duel play out. Leo began his turn. "I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect to add a random equip spell to my hand," he declared. He drew his card. "Yes!" he exclaimed quietly.

. . .

Inside Zeman's castle, Luna thought, _'I'll rescue you, Ancient Fairy Dragon.'_

"Magician," Zeman called and she looked at him. "If I unseal Ancient Fairy Dragon right here and now and minimize both it and Regulus, its powers will be mine?"

"That is correct," Luna answered.

"I understand," Zeman agreed. "But if what you are saying is lies, then you shall pay dearly."

"But it's true. It will make Ancient Fairy Dragon all yours," Torunka told him.

"Hmph," Zeman responded and lifted his staff. He pointed it at the pit. "Cursed Needle, release Ancient Fairy Dragon!" The Needle appeared and a dark aura on the dragon's crag appeared, making Ancient Fairy Dragon regain its color and shape.

As Luna and Torunka watched, Torunka said, "Yes, just like that." Luna stayed silent as she watched Ancient Fairy Dragon's face get back its color.

Zeman then asked the monkeys, "What're you doing? Bring me Regulus!" They immediately obeyed. They went over to Regulus' cage and opened it.

Luna chanted, "Oh power to control all spirits, come rest in my hand. Regulus, come forward!" He instantly got up and walked out of the cage, having an emotionless look.

Torunka danced a bit saying how "incredible" it was that Ancient Fairy Dragon was all Zeman's. But he suddenly, lost his balance and bumped into Luna causing them to fall. After getting up. the Minus staff Torunka was holding switched its clock sideways.

It forced Torunka to say, "Zeman sure is an idiot. We've got him totally suckered." He gave a scared look when he realized what he just said.

"What was that you said?" Zeman asked.

Luna looked at Torunka saying his name in a slightly panicked tone. Torunka then went on to say, "We're here to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon, and you haven't caught onto it, nitwit."

One of the monkeys asked, "Why do you have the same staff we do?"

Luna started to get up asking, "Torunka, why did you say that?" But she lost her balance and bumped into Torunka which knocked their hats off.

One of the monkeys said, "That's the girl from the Town of SchWank!"

Another said, "She's no Magician!"

"We're busted," Torunka said.

"We were so close," Luna said.

"You were deceiving me all along! Seize them!" Zeman ordered his minions. The monkeys immediately obeyed and ran towards Luna and Torunka.

Regulus instantly jumped in and grabbed them, saving them from being caught. For a few seconds, they ran from the monkeys while on Regulus' back.

"Capture them!" a monkey called.

"I will never hand you Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Zeman called. He pointed his staff at the pit and the Cursed Needle above the dragon's crag turned sideways, turning her to how she was before. Luna was saddened to see her friend being minimized again.

"What a horrible mess! And all because I goofed up," Torunka said.

"Luna, give me the staff," Regulus told the Signer.

"Do you have a plan?" she asked.

"I am going to combine two Minuses to change it into Plus energy, just like when you lifted the curse from me," he explained.

"But won't that create another explosion?" Torunka asked worried.

"Hurry, otherwise Ancient Fairy Dragon will be sealed up entirely," Regulus replied, not answering the question. Luna nodded and handed over the crag. Regulus took the Minus staff and bumped it against the cage he was in. As he did, he narrowed the bars so the monkeys couldn't get in. He told the two, "Stay in there." He then turned and headed for Zeman.

Two monkeys get near the cage, telling them to open up while another said to turn them into Minus. Torunka and Luna backed away a bit, while Luna said, "Regulus can do this."

. . .

Leo switched Power Tool Dragon into attack mode. He looked at his dragon and said, "Let's throw our very best at him." His dragon's eyes burned red after Leo had said this, showing his agreement. "I equip Double Tool C&D to Power Tool Dragon! This raises its attack by 1000 (Power Tool Dragon: 3000)."

"So? You just lined up its attack points with Zeman the Ape King's," Demak responded unfazed. "In the eyes of a non-Signer such as yourself, that bit of nothing is the very best you have?"

"Just keep blowing smoke. Power Tool Dragon, attack Zeman the Ape King!" Leo ordered. His dragon went for Demak's ape.

. . .

Regulus jumped toward Zeman. Zeman held out his staff and his and Regulus' collided, producing a small white flash. A dark aura surrounded Zeman and Regulus.

Zeman told the lion, "Stay out of my way!"

"Regulus!" Luna and Torunka called.

Regulus looked at the crag Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed in and called, "Ancient Fairy Dragon, please come back to me!" He got out of the struggle and jumped back at Zeman.

. . .

Power Tool Dragon was heading for Zeman the Ape King and Demak said, "You're settling for a draw. Wait…"

"That's right. Power Tool Dragon won't be destroyed as long as it's equipped with an equip spell," Leo responded. Two white barriers formed in front of Leo's monster as it collided with Zeman's staff.

. . .

Regulus' Cursed Needle staff collided again with Zeman's, but this time a big flash occurred which destroyed all the monkeys and produced fire. As the fire headed towards Luna and Torunka, Luna's mark glowed and a red barrier protected them both.

"Don't think this is over," Zeman said. "As soon as I am defeated, the Minus Curse will be sent to the Dark Signer Demak!" Luna gasped hearing what Zeman had said before the ape king was destroyed.

. . .

Power Tool Dragon destroyed Zeman and Leo yelled excited, glad he beat Zeman the Ape King. He then discarded Double Tool C&D from his dragon so it will go unharmed, though its attack points dropped back down to 2000.

"He beat it," Trudge said. "He finally beat the Dark Synchro monster."

"Wait…" Yusei paused alert.

Demak laughed. Leo asked, "What're you laughing about?"

Instead of answering, Demak played, "I reveal my face down! The trap card, Dark Matter! When a Synchro Monster is destroyed, it sets two cards from the top of my deck, treating them as monster cards." He played two cards and both were revealed to be Fighter Ape and Magician Ape.

"I equip Power Tool Dragon with Power Converter and end my turn," Leo finished and Demak laughed sinisterly.

. . .

The entire room was a mess. After a few seconds Luna called, "Regulus!"

Then. a Dark Sage stated showing up, "Good grief. I finally managed to return back to normal."

"You're…" Luna's statement was finished by the old man.

"Yes, it's me," he stated.

"Torunka? Is that really you?" Luna asked.

"I told you that I was an old man," he said and laughed a bit.

"Luna," Regulus called as he walked up.

She ran over to him. "Regulus, I'm glad you're okay," she said.

"Are you okay, Regulus?" Torunka asked.

"It seems that Zeman has been completely obliterated," Regulus stated, not answering the question again.

"Where's Ancient Fairy Dragon, then?" Luna asked.

"I don't see her anywhere," he answered.

"No way…" Luna said. She looked at the tablets and thought, _'The spirits haven't turned back to normal either. But why? The curse was lifted.'_ She then gasped, realizing what Zeman said that the curse was sent to Demak.

. . .

Demak smirked and began his turn by drawing a card. "Young boy, I must thank you for defeating Zeman earlier," he said.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked angrily.

"Because of you, I now have all the preparations to summon my Earthbound Immortal card," Demak explained and held up the card to show it to Leo. Yusei immediately recognized what the Dark Signer had showed to Leo and became even more worried. "I release my set monsters." Leo began the panic, thinking of how he was going to get sacrificed. "Don't worry. As the competitor, you won't have your soul absorbed. I have more than enough sacrifices. I sacrifice the spirits souls, descent forth, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu (Attack 2800/ Defense 2400)!"

"Here it comes," Yusei said.

Right after, the purple flames got very big and Yusei covered his eyes along with Amaterasu. _'The Dark Energy in these flames just spiked massively, more than when I dueled Kalin and Roman. How's he summoning that thing?'_ he thought. He heard Leo yell out and thought, _'Don't worry, Leo. I'm sure you'll be fine.'_

. . .

In the sky of the Spirit World, a purple monkey geoglyph appeared which Luna, Torunka, and Regulus noticed. Suddenly, orbs came out of the tablets and flew towards the geoglyph.

"The souls of the spirits are…" Regulus stopped.

"What the devil is about to transpire?" Torunka wondered.

"The Earthbound Immortal is trying to awaken!" Luna said alert.

. . .

The spirits flew out of the ground and up to the heart container which was getting more and more purple with each spirit absorbed. Once enough sacrifices are in the container, a purple beam shot down from the geoglyph in the sky and onto the ground. The ground began to shake until a giant, yellow glowing dark monkey appeared and let out a small roar. Leo yelled in fear as it was seen to have 2800 attack points.

"The Earthbound Immortal!" Trudge said. "It's finally showed up."

Yusei and Amaterasu had lowered their arms to look and the God of Wind said, "This is bad. The Earthbound Immortal is going to go in for a direct attack."

"My great god, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu cannot be attacked by the likes of your monsters. In addition, it is not affected by any spell or trap card effects," Demak explained.

Leo was shocked and exclaimed, "No way!"

"Also, there are eight monsters in my graveyard," he added. "So Closed Forest will elevate the attack power of Earthbound Immortal Cusillu (Earthbound Immortal Cusillu: Attack 3600) **(A/N: Once again, I never agreed with this. Made no sense to me since he just said that it can't be affected by spell and traps AND this isn't what the real card is like at all. So I'm sorry, I'm just going by the what the episode said and I can't really change that too much. Don't be harsh about that because it wasn't my choosing to make it like that.)**! May you curse your misfortune for ever intruding into this battle of the gods! Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, attack the non-Signer directly!" The Earthbound Immortal raised its fist and prepared to attack.

Yusei got worried and said, "If this attack connects, Leo's finished."

"Leo!" Trudge called.

"Finished nothing!" Leo retorted. "I send Power Converter equipped to Power Tool Dragon to the graveyard, which gives me life points equal to Power Tool Dragon's attack." His life points then jumped to 4000. "But this'll make Power Tool Dragon's attack become zero for this turn." The Earthbound Immortal hit the ground and the force caused Leo to get hit by debris and knocked to the ground. He tried to get up as the smoke cleared and his life points dropped to 400. "I- I can't lose. If I'm finished off here, Luna will… Luna will…"

. . .

"Leo…" Luna muttered, sensing and hearing what he said. She turned to Regulus and Torunka. "Leo's in danger!"

"What do you mean?" Torunka asked. Before she could answer, a white light enveloped them for a second and they flew up into the sky. "We're going to get sucked into the geoglyph!"

"At this rate, the Spirit World will be confined to eternal darkness," Regulus said.

"Leave this to me," Torunka said.

"Torunka," Luna responded.

"I shall use the last of my power to send you back to your own world. It's up to you, Luna. Beat the Earthbound Immortal," the Dark Sage told her.

"Yes," Regulus agreed. "The Spirit World's future rests in your hands."

"Regulus… Torunka…" Luna said before he used his staff to produce a white flash which enveloped Luna before she vanished to the real world.

. . .

A red orb came down from the sky, surprising Demak and everyone.

"What is it?" Trudge asked.

"It's Luna," Yusei answered. His comment was confirmed as the light cleared revealing the young girl.

After opening her eyes, she looked at the beaten form of Leo. Luna instantly kneeled down to him, deeply worried. "Say something, Leo. Leo…" she called to him.

He lifted his head a bit and said, "You came back."

Luna lifted him up. "You fought getting hurt this badly, even though you faced against a Dark Signer," she said.

"I wanted to beat that guy before you came back. I knew I couldn't play the hero," Leo responded as his eyes began to water a bit.

"That's not true!" Luna told him causing him to look at her. "Leo, you… in my eyes, you're… the best a hero could get!" She hugged him as tears fell off her face. Leo was silent but after a few seconds, he closed his eyes and began to sob as he let his tears out as well.

Yusei watched silently, but thought, _'Luna would make a good envoy. She has a generous and bright spirit.'_

Demak then said, "The gang's all here. You will fall prey to my Earthbound Immortal, young Signer."

"So you were the one commanding Zeman to collect all those spirits' souls," Luna responded. "I will never forgive you for hurting the spirits and for hurting the one person I hold most dear." She grabbed Leo's duel disk and while unattaching it from him said, "I'll duel in your place."

"What are you saying?" he asked. "I told you I'd protect you, didn't I? I should be the one to fight."

Luna took off his duel disk and put it on her arm. "Don't worry. You did best just for me; and now I'll do my best just as hard as you," she told him.

"Stop, if you fight Demak, even you will…" he trailed off.

Luna smiled. "I'll be fine, don't worry," she told him. She got up.

"Luna!" Yusei called and she looked at him. They then noticed their marks glowing.

"I won't lose," Luna said. "Because I have Leo and everyone else by my side." She looked at Power Tool Dragon who lowered itself down to her. "Hang in there, Power Tool Dragon." It looked at her, readiness in its eyes. She turned back to Demak.

"Even life points on the same level, they are as cinders and will be ample tribute to my god," Demak remarked. "Allow me to show my respects to you, young Signer, but summoning a very special spirit. I activate Cursed Prison! This allows me to special summon one synchro monster onto my field, ignoring its summoning conditions in defense mode." He held up the card making Luna gasp. "Appear now, my prisoner, Ancient Fairy Dragon (Attack 2100/ Defense 3000)!" The trap card turned white as a cage came out of it with Ancient Fairy Dragon inside.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon…" Luna said worriedly.

"I end my turn," Demak said "How does it feel to face the very same dragon you are linked to by the bonds of fate as an enemy?"

' _Ancient Fairy Dragon, hold on. Leo and I are going to rescue you,'_ Luna thought before drawing her card to begin her turn. "I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect which allows me to add a random equip spell to my hand!" After drawing the card, she played, "I equip Power Tool Dragon with the equip spell Central Shield!"

"Central Shield is the ultimate shield that reduces all attack damage other than towards the equipped monster to zero, whether your Earthbound Immortal is affected by spells or traps," Leo explained. "Good job, Luna."

She nodded and thought, _'This shield will protect me, along with Leo's hopes.'_ She then finished her turn with two face downs.

"It seems you cannot attack Ancient Fairy Dragon, after all," Demak remarked. "But my Earthbound Immortal isn't limited to just attack directly. Very well. As you wish, I shall crush that toy dragon of yours! Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, attack Power Tool Dragon!" The Immortal brought its fist towards the mechanical dragon.

Luna however played her face down, "I activate the quick-play spell card, Limiter Removal! This doubles this 'toy's' attack points (Power Tool Dragon: Attack 4000)!" The Earthbound Immortal's fist collided with Power Tool Dragon, creating a huge explosion and shook the entire area. Leo and Luna covered their eyes.

After the explosion cleared, Trudge said, "They did it."

"No," Amaterasu correct. "Not yet." Yusei nodded in agreement.

Demak cursed before saying to the twins, "You are fools for daring to defy such god-like power!" His life points fell to 2100. "My Earthbound Immortal shall not falter. By sacrificing a monster on my field, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu will avoid destruction and halve your life points. This is why I summoned Ancient Fairy Dragon. So I release it!" A dark circle surrounded Luna and hurt her as her life points fell to 200.

Luna weakly began to fall but Leo caught her asking, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "Now the real fight can get started."

"What do you mean?" Demak asked.

"I knew you were going to send Ancient Fairy Dragon to the graveyard from the start. And now you're giving me back my dear friend," Luna explained. "I activate my face down, Respect Synchron! When a synchro monster is sent to the graveyard through an opponent's card effect, this can ignore summoning conditions and special summon it to my field!" This shocked Demak visibly as a light appeared below Leo and Luna. As the monster surfaced, Regulus appeared only known by the two gods and Luna and broke the chains. Ancient Fairy Dragon unfolded her wings and her eyes turned more yellow. She lifted her head upwards and roared out.

"Wow," Leo muttered. He then told his twin, "You did it, Luna!" She nodded and they both looked up at the dragon.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, we finally get to meet," she told her dragon friend.

Ancient Fairy Dragon lowered herself slightly and said, "Luna, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for keeping the promise you made on that day so long ago. Thank you so much."

Trudge walked a bit closer and said, "So that's Ancient Fairy Dragon?"

"Yeah," Yusei answered.

"That's something else, I tell you," Trudge remarked.

"She doesn't seemed to have aged much since the last time you saw her, huh, Yusei?" Amaterasu asked. Trudged looked at him confused.

"No, she hasn't," he answered.

"Uh, you met that dragon before?" Trudge asked.

Yusei nodded but said, "We can talk about that later, though. The match isn't over yet."

Luna played, "I send Central Shield to the graveyard to negate the effect of Limiter Removal which would've destroyed Power Tool Dragon!"

"Stupendous! A real Signer is altogether different!" Demak remarked. "I end my turn. Now show me a real duel elected by the gods!"

"Don't the Dark Signers know the gods don't design a person's fate?" Yusei asked bored.

"Apparently not," Amaterasu answered sounding annoyed.

"Let's go, Leo," the Signer told her twin.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's our turn!" They drew the card together.

"We activate Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect! This destroys a field spell and gives us 1000 life points," Luna explained.

"Field spell?" Demak repeated surprised. Closed Forest was destroyed along with the forest it made around them.

"Alright!" Leo exclaimed excitedly as Luna's life points went from 200 to 1200. "And now, your Earthbound Immortal loses the extra attack it gained from Closed Forest's effect (Earthbound Immortal Cusillu: Attack 2800)."

"Plus, an Earthbound Immortal's effect is negated if there is no field spell on the field," Yusei pointed out.

"Luna did a good job," Trudge remarked.

"And now I'll activate Power Tool Dragon's effect! This adds one random equip spell to my hand!" Luna declared and drew the card. "Now I equip Rocket Pilder to Power Tool Dragon and Pain to Power to Ancient Fairy Dragon! Power Tool Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!"

"You are attacking with Power Tool Dragon, the one with lower attack power?" Demak responded confused.

The rocket attached to Power Tool Dragon fired, causing it to fly up towards Earthbound Immortal Cusillu. The Earthbound Immortal tried to hit Power Tool Dragon, but the dragon evaded it, hitting the Immortal in the stomach. It caused a massive explosion and Leo shielded Luna from the force of it as her life points dropped to 400.

As the smoke cleared, Demak said, "It's just as I thought. You chose to receive god's punishment, did you?"

"Don't count on it," Leo told Demak.

"Since Power Tool Dragon is equipped with Rocket Pilder, it won't be destroyed," Luna explained. "And it'll decrease your Immortal's attack by Power Tool Dragon's attack (Earthbound Immortal Cusillu: Attack 800)." This shocked Demak and a visible hole was placed in the Immortal where Power Tool Dragon hit. "And since Ancient Fairy Dragon was equipped with Pain to Power, all that damage I took was worth it. Because it increases her attack equal the damage I took from Power Tool Dragon's attack (Ancient Fairy Dragon: Attack 2900)." Her dragon let out a roar. "Ancient Fairy Dragon, turn my pain into power. Attack! Eternal sunshine!" Ancient Fairy Dragon slowly flew up and opened its wings to produce a blinding, rainbow colored light that caused Trudge and Leo to cover their eyes but Yusei, Amaterasu, and Luna didn't bother, being fine with the light.

Cusillu dissolved while Demak's hood was thrown back from the blast as his life points hit zero. The surrounding Monkey geoglyph faded away.

"Nice job, Luna!" Leo complimented.

"Thanks. And now the Duel Monster spirits will be freed," Luna responded.

Demak, though, with pitch- black eyes and dust pouring from his body slowly approached the twins. Leo stepped in front of his sister, acting as a shield.

"Roman, forgive me," Demak called. "I am useless to you. But I will bring you two down with…" He reached for the twins but Yusei pushed them out of the way before he could make contact. The Dark Signer then collapsed into a pile of dust, leaving the others to watch in anxiety.

"If he had somewhat recently turned, I could've brought him back temporarily and saved him the trouble of the Underworld," Amaterasu stated. "But he died on the day of Zero Reverse along with Roman. That is too far back for me to save."

"That's true," Yusei answered.

. . .

In the Spirit World, the monkey geoglyph disappeared from the sky and the souls of the spirits returned to the tablets in Zeman's castle where they were released.

Torunka said, "Luna has managed to free us." He then told the spirits of her endeavor.

. . .

Trudge and Yusei complimented the twins on how they performed in the duel. Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus, though, then appeared in front of the party.

"What's going on? Is the solid vision from the duel still active?" Trudge asked, still refusing to believe in existence such as spirits.

"No, Officer Trudge. We are not illusions. We are real," Ancient Fairy Dragon told him.

"Did that thing just speak?" Trudge asked before fainting.

"Luna, thanks to you the spirits have returned and are safe," Ancient Fairy Dragon told the young Signer.

"That's great to know. But some of the thanks belongs to Yusei and Leo for supporting me," Luna told the dragon.

"Then I offer my thanks to Leo and Futen as well," Ancient Fairy Dragon stated. "Futen, it is good to see you again."

"Huh? Do you know Yusei?" Luna asked.

"We met once, Luna," Yusei answered. "I had tried to save her from the Earthbound Immortal that captured her five thousand years ago. It almost caught me as well and she told me to let her go. I had promised her I would find a way to make sure she was saved. It's why I sent you that note in the Spirit World."

"So it _was_ you who sent that!" Luna exclaimed and Yusei nodded with a slight grin.

He turned back to Ancient Fairy Dragon. "Ancient Fairy Dragon, we do need your help in our battle against the Dark Signers. Can you help us?"

"The Spirit World and this world will never be safe as long as the Dark Signers are present. I will help you," she told her. "And I will stand by you, Luna."

"I too will stand by you, until the bitter end," Regulus stated before turning into card form in Luna's hand.

Yusei and the twins proceeded into the tower that Demak was guarding. Luna inserted Ancient Fairy Dragon into the control unit. An alarm went off and the tower began to shake.

"We need to get out of here," Yusei stated and they ran out. As soon as they were out, the tower sunk into the ground, leaving no trace behind.

Trudge woke up again, finding that the spirits have disappeared along with the tower. "Uh… wasn't there a tower here?" he asked.

"Nope," Leo answered.

"Didn't see one," Luna followed.

"Ugh… I need some sleep. First Duel Monster spirits and now a tower?" the Sector Security responded.

Luna and Leo laughed. "Gotcha," they said.

"Futen, you're the next tower, correct?" Amaterasu asked.

"Yes," Yusei answered. "It's the Giant and it's where I'll have to settle things with my old friend Kalin."

"Who are you?" Leo asked the goddess.

"This is Amaterasu," Yusei introduced. "She's the Goddess of the Sun and a dear friend of mine." He then turned back to the topic at hand. "But we need to get going."

They nodded in acceptance and took off.


	10. Dark Signer of the Whale- Part 1

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

Chapter 9: Dark Signer of the Whale- Part 1

Roman watched as a lit candle on a three pronged candlestick extinguished on its own. "Demak has been defeated," he muttered. He picked up the candle and exitted the room, vowing, "The Signers will pay for this." He made his way to cell and called, "Greiger!" He opened the cell door and said, "Come with me."

They walked to the top of the Ener-D Reactor. "What are we doing here?" Greiger asked.

"I received that your felony was of trying to assassinate Rex Goodwin during the Fortune Cup," Roman replied, not answering the question. "As punishment, you were to be executed, which I plan to carry out myself right now. Inside the Ener-D Reactor is a swirling pool of Ener-D which are the Doors to the Underworld. You are now ready to die and be reborn as a Dark Signer. But you must first remember what you felt back when you tried to kill Goodwin in order to alight the flames of vengeance within your heart. Remember the destruction of your hometown, the alleged fate of your brother and sister, and blaming it on Goodiwn."

"I will get revenge on Goodwin for what he has done," Greiger responded, filling up with hatred and thirsting for revenge.

With the necessities fulfilled, Roman activated a trapdoor, causing Greiger to fall towarsd the pool of Ener-D. But just before Greiger made contact with the Ener-D, a spider on the ceiling shot a web and caught him around the neck.

With Greiger suspended there, Roman called down, "I am giving you a chance to see your revenge, by making you a Dark Signer who must defeat Yusei Fudo. He is siding with Goodwin."

"I will defeat Yusei! If he is with Goodwin, he must be destroyed!" Greiger agreed and Roman began the process. A fountain of Ener-D rushed up, engulfing Greiger.

. . .

As Yusei, Amaterasu, Trudge, and the twins made their way to the tower of the Giant, Greiger followed them on his enhanced duel runner, vowing to defeat Yusei and Goodwin.

. . .

Crow spotted Greiger on him duel runner and ramped out in front of him. The duel runner drivers came to a halt.

"Yusei!" Greiger shouted out, not able to tell who he was.

"I'm not Yusei," Crow retorted. "But I know who you are and damn you for joining the Dark Signers."

"I have not met you before. Who are you?" Greiger asked.

"The name's Crow Hogan," the bird named man answered. "Now I'm challenging you to a duel."

"Are you a Signer?" Greiger questioned.

"Regardless of being a Signer or not, you, Dark Signers, took away the kids I took care of," Crow retorted.

"What do you mean?" Greiger responded unsure.

"I mean, the Dark Signers took away the children I took care of! They were innocent kids!" Crow replied angrily.

"Your threat to make me pay is ironic. I shall make Goodwin pay for killing my siblings," Greiger responded. "Goodwin killed them all in an explosion, causing me to see vengeance by any means necessary, even through bloodshed."

"Why don't we get on with a duel?" Crow suggested, seeing no use arguing. "I'm not letting you face Yusei until you've beaten me."

"I cannot duel a non-Signer like you," Greiger refused.

However, Crow attached a timer to the Blackbird saying, "This will kill both players when the timer reaches zero. I will chase you unless you accept."

"Very well, I will duel you," Greiger agreed. _'This will probably lure Yusei in,'_ he added mentally. "But once the Shadow Duel starts, there will be no turning back and one of us will lose our soul."

"I don't need any concern from the people who stole away the only place I could go home to," Crow refused. "Before we begin, I'm going to lay down one more rule, both players turn off auto-pilot for the duel." Remembering Yusei's encounter with Ccapac Apu, Crow thought, _'The only way to counter the attacks from the Earthbound Immortal is to use your own riding techniques.'_

"Agreed, let's go then!" Greiger agreed.

Speed World was activate, setting up the Turbo Duel. The Killer What geoglyph appeared and etched out the circuit.

. . .

Yusei, Trudge, and the twins saw the geoglyph appear in the sky.

"That shouldn't be there. There's no Dark Signer with that mark," Trudge noted.

"A new Dark Signer must have been chosen," Yusei responded worried. Him and Luna looked at their marks to see they weren't reacting. "Whoever the Dark Signer is, their opponent isn't a Signer."

. . .

"Whoever is first around the first corner will go first," Greiger set.

Crow chucked the timer onto the ground, explaining, "That was only an alarm clock. How about we start the race once the timer hits zero?"

They waited patiently and as soon as the time dropped to zero, the alarm went off. Both runners sped off like a bullet. Crow sped up, prompting Greiger to go even faster. Greiger gets to the corner first. But he drifted to the outmost point, allowing Crow to easily take the inside lane and move in front of Greiger.

Crow got the first turn and drew his card to begin it. "I'll start by summon Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame (Attack 1800/ Defense 1200). I end my turn with one face down," he finished.

Greiger drew. "I summon Trap Reactor Y FI (Attack 800/ Defense 1800)! Then by discarding Diving Exploder, I can switch the attack and defense of Shura the Blue Flame and Trap Reactor Y FI (Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame: Attack 1200; Trap Reactor Y FI: 1800). Trap Reactor, attack Shura!" Greiger's monster destroyed Crow's, dropping Crow's life points to 3400. The impact from the attack knocked Crow off course, causing his duel runner to sail and fall off the side of the high road.

. . .

Meanwhile, the two gods and their friends made their way to the Killer Whale geoglyph.

' _Whoever's dueling that Dark Signer has no idea the amount of danger they're getting into. If they come deck-to-deck with an Earthbound Immortal, this might be their last duel!'_ Yusei thought worried. _'But who does that geoglyph belong to?'_

Yusei turned to the others and said, "You guys need to stay behind. Things are about to get dangerous up ahead." He looked at his fellow deity. "Amaterasu, stay with them, too."

"Remember, I can see if I can save this new Dark Signer. I am staying with you," she refused.

"We'll be fine, Yusei," Luna chimed in to insist on their coming as well. "My mark will protect us from being sacrificed inside the geoglyph."

"Alright," Yusei agreed. "But Amaterasu and I drive ahead to see who's dueling. You can follow me afterwards." Without any further notice, he ramped off the road and into the turbo duel circuit created by the geoglyph.

. . .

Crow angrily pushed some buttons in the handlebars of his duel runner in his desperation not to lose, firing a grappling hook that attaches itself to the turbo duel circuit and activated the duel runner's wings, allowing him to glide back safely.

Greiger saw Crow back on course and silently commented, _'He is quite persistent.'_ He finished his turn with one face down. And at the end of the turn, Trap Reactor's attack and defense return to normal as Diving Exploders effect wore off.

Crow remembered what Yusei had said about dueling a Dark Signer meant putting your life on the line. _'Regardless of that risk, the stakes are no match for the fate of the children sacrificed earlier,'_ he thought. Crow began his turn by drawing his next card. "I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! This allows me to draw two card and send one to the graveyard. Next I summon Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield in defense mode and then special summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear. Bora the Spear, attack his Trap Reactor Y FI!" he ordered. The explosion knocked a huge chunk off a building and onto Greiger. However, Greiger emerged with no visible damage outside the loss of 900 life points bringing him to 3100 points total. "How did that have so little effect on you? Even your Trap Reactor didn't get destroyed!"

"I had played Fake Explosion after you declared the attack," Greiger explained. "This prevented Y FI's destruction and allows me to summon Summon Reactor SK from my hand."

' _He's planning on summoning Spell Reactor RE and then combining those three monsters to bring out Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, like he did against Yusei in the Fortune Cup,'_ Crow thought.

"It's only natural I shall win the duel as you are a non-Signer," Greiger boasted.

They turned hearing Yusei approaching the two. "Crow!" he called. He turned to see Greiger. "Greiger, why did you become a Dark Signer?"

"I have been reborn to seek vengeance on Goodwin through the powers of the Dark Signers," Greiger explained. "You are a pawn of Goodwin's. As such, you are my enemy!"

"You two need to stop this duel. Nothing good will come from this," Amaterasu stated. "Greiger, I wished to have saved your people as did Fu… Yusei, but we couldn't. We tried to go, but by the time we were able to arrive to save your people, it was too late."

"What?!" Greiger responded. "How could Yusei have possibly have tried to get and save my people?"

"It's like how I wanted to save Satellite in the way I truly could if I wasn't trapped in the human world," Yusei responded confusing both duelists. "Greiger, my real name and identity is God Futen. I am the god of wind."

"What?!" Crow exclaimed.

"I am Amaterasu, Greiger. And a dear, lifelong friend of Futen's," Amaterasu told him. "As I had said, we had tried to save your people, but it was too late."

"You guys need to stop this duel. Before you both get hurt!" Yusei tried again.

"No!" Crow refused. "The Dark Signers caused the children I took care of to disappear. I have to avenge them! My parents were killed in the Zero Reverse incident. As far as I can remember, I wandered around Satellite with no place to go. I was lonely, without friends or people to love me, and miserable. I would look around. I would sometimes find food and a bed, sometimes I wouldn't. While wandering through a landfill site, I found Crow Goblin, a duel monsters card. After find more cards, I left the dump. While wandering through the city with the cards, I was confronted by a group of older kids. I was shocked at first, as they glared at me funny. But after asking me what cards I had, we started hanging out together. Since I never went to school, I could barely read, write, or do math. But through duel monsters, the other kids taught me. Despite having no money or education, duel monsters gave me friends. Among them were Yusei and Jack. After meeting them, I realized I wasn't alone anymore. Duel monsters had saved me from the lonely world I was imprisoned in. There are plenty of kids in Satellite in the same situation I was. I had wanted to share with them the lessons I had learned from duel monsters. However, the black fog that you used to make the children disappear… that shattered my hopes and I will make the Dark Signers pay for that."

"I will take you one. For vengeance is the darkness of one's heart which will never die out," Greiger responded.

"Stop! You've both suffered the same wounds and should be understanding of each other, not fighting," Yusei tried again.

"Where are we supposed to vent our anger?!" Crow shouted back.

"Revenge just breeds more revenge," Yusei responded.

' _Yusei is right. But my heart pushes me to continue the duel,'_ Crow thought. "Please understand, Yusei. As my friend, just watch our duel," he pleaded.

A tear from Crow's eyes hit Yusei's vizor and the man agreed, "Alright. I'll see the duel through to the end."

"Then let us continue," Greiger stated starting his next turn. "I summon Spell Reactor RE. Then, by using Summon Reactor SK's effect, I can release all three Reactor monsters to special summon my Flying Fortress SKY FIRE (Attack 3000/ Defense 2500)! Now I activate SKY FIRE's effect. By sending Dark Tuner Doom Submarine from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield. Now SKY FIRE, attack Blackwing- Bora the Spear! Death Air Raid!"

The attack destroyed Crow's monster, but Crow played, "I use Mistral the Silver Shield's effect to reduce the damage to zero!"

"I end my turn," Greiger finished.

' _If I hadn't learned SKY FIRE's effects back when I was watching Yusei duel in the Fortune Cup, I would have taken the damage head-on,'_ Crow thought as he drew his card. "I summon Blackwing- Vayu the Emblem of Honor in defense mode!" he played, but this triggered SKY FIRE's effect, destroying Crow's monster and inflicting 800 points of damage at Crow. The impact of the attack caused Crow to lose control of his duel runner, but he slid out its wings, which kept it from toppling over.

' _Eve if Crow survived that attack, his body might not be able to take many more,'_ Yusei thought worried.

"I activate Varu's effect! By removing itself and Elphin the Raven in my graveyard from play, I can perform a synchro summon," Crow declared. "Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens. I synchro summon, Blackwing Armor Master (Attack 2500/ Defense 1500)! Then, I special summon Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind alongside it."

"So you predicted Vayu would be destroyed by SKY FIRE which gave you the chance to summon these two monsters," Greiger deduced. "Although, it doesn't hold a candle to SKY FIRE, who is superior in terms of attack."

"Blackwing Armor Master, attack Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!" Crow ordered, despite Greiger's comment. Crow's monster launched a punch at the stronger monster.

' _He used this move when the two of us tag dueled against Sector Security,'_ Yusei recognized.

Due to its effect, Armor Master wasn't destroyed and Crow took no battle damage **(A/N: Once again, annoyance come from this. In a real duel, Blackwing- Vayu the Emblem of Honor negates the effect of the synchro monster it summoned. One of the only things I hated about this anime is that it changed what the actual cards could and could not do. I don't agree with it, but I can't change it. So don't be too harsh about this, we all wish it were different. Let's admit that now)**.

"Why attack in vain?" Greiger asked.

"Look in your powerful monster," Crow stated and the Dark Signer noticed a wedge dug into it. "Now by removing the Wedge Counter in your SKY FIRE, all its attack and defense points get wiped out (Flying Fortress SKY FIRE: Attack 0). Now, Gale the Whirlwind, attack his monster!" The attack succeeded and his monster exploded.

But as the monster was destroyed, Greiger's duel runner was knocked out of control and crashed into a supported pillar of a bridge. Yusei sped passed the collapsing bridge to catch up with Crow, leaving Greiger behind.

"You need to be careful, Crow," Yusei told him.

"Hey, I held out well for a non-Signer dueling a Dark Signer," Crow boasted.

"I don't think Greiger will go down that easily, Crow," Yusei responded.

As if on cue, Greiger reappeared behind them calling, "Damn you, Crow, and your tricks." His life points fell to 1800.

"You can't catch up to me," Crow remarked. "I set one face down and end my turn."

"If I can't catch up with you, I'll just have to drag you back to me," Greiger retorted and began his turn. "Since I have no monsters on my field, I can special summon Dark Tuner Doom Submarine (Attack 0/ Defense 300) from my graveyard." The presence of the Dark Tuner caused a mark to glow on his face.

' _There's so much darkness surrounding Greiger right now,'_ Yusei thought.

"That's just cheating," Crow stated.

"It is the powers of the Underworld," Greiger retorted. "Next I normal summon Darksea Rescue (Attack 0/ Defense 0)."

"He's going to Dark Tune those two monsters," Yusei stated worried.

As Yusei had said, Greiger began his dark synchro summoning, chanting out, "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Come forth, Dark Flattop (Attack 0/ Defense 3000)!" A massive battleship descended from pitch-black clouds onto the field.

Crow laughed. "Although the monster is bigger, it doesn't mean it's better," he remarked.

' _Be careful, Crow,'_ Yusei thought.


	11. Dark Signer of the Whale- Part 2

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

Chapter 10: Dark Signer of the Whale- Part 2

The turbo duel between Crow and Greiger continued inside the geoglyph continued with Yusei and Amaterasu riding behind them.

' _Dark Flattop is huge. But that doesn't mean it's better,'_ Crow thought.

"Unfortunately, there are no monsters like that this in your deck. I activate the effect of Darksea Rescues. Since I sent it to the graveyard, I can draw two cards," Greiger played and drew his two newly gained cards. "Next I activate the effect of Dark Flattop, special summoning my Flying Fortress SKY FIRE (Attack 3000/ Defense 2500) from my graveyard."

Crow was shocked by this and Yusei thought worried, _'If Crow doesn't find a way to beat Dark Flattop now, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE will be invincible.'_

"And now I activate the effect of SKY FIRE! By sending Star Blast from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy your Blackwing Armor Master!" Greiger declared and, as said, Crow's monster was destroyed. "Now that that's done, "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, attack Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind!"

The mechanical giant destroyed the little bird and the impact of the attack caused Crow to lose control of his runner, knocking him to the ground.

"Crow!" Yusei called as Crow's life points fell to 900.

"This match is over," Greiger said. "He couldn't possibly continue dueling in his condition."

Yusei began to go to help Crow, but his friend said, "Stay back, Yusei. The duel isn't over yet." This surprised Yusei and Greiger by the bird named man's determination. "Until I can defeat the Dark Signers, I won't surrender. Or else, the children I took care of will never find peace!" Crow managed to get on his runner again and hurried up to duel again.

"It's impressive that your duel runner is still functioning," Greiger commented surprised.

"Neither I nor Blackbird are ready to give up," Crow told the new Dark Signer.

' _If Crow intends on venting out his anger over losing his children, then we share the same wishes,'_ the Dark Signer thought as he remembered the days he spent in his village, in which it was poor and similar to Satellite. _'Just like Crow, I learned everything thanks to Duel Monsters and tried to pass everything down to my siblings and the children, until the devastation that destroyed my village took my siblings away. Now, that dream will never come true!'_ he thought. "I place a card face down nad end my turn.

Crow felt a little pain, thinking, _'Two or three of my ribs are busted. And I feel like my whole body is weak. But, this is no time for complaining.'_ He drew his card to begin his turn. _'Flying Fortress Sky Fire has the ability to destroy monsters when they are summoned. If I summon a monster without a plan and take any unwarranted damage, I won't last this time.'_

Yusei looked at Crow worried. He then quietly said to the Sun Goddess behind him, "Crow's was hurt in that last fall."

"He was," Amaterasu commented.

"I'll just end my turn," Crow stated.

Greiger drew his card and said, "It appears you have run out of options."

"We'll see about that," Crow replied. "I have two cards face down on your field, one of which will wipe out all of your monsters."

"Oh, really?" Greiger responded.

"Choose carefully," Crow told him.

' _Even if he's telling the truth, I still have my next move. My victory shall not falter,'_ Greiger thought, looking at a monster in his hand. "I activate SKY FIRE's effect! By discarding a card, I can destroy one of your set cards. And I shall destroy that one," he declared pointing at one of Crow's cards.

The card was revealed to be Fake Feather. "Sorry, you guessed wrong. If you attack me now, your monsters will get wiped out," Crow told the Dark Signer.

' _He is only bluffing,'_ Greiger thought. "Your field is already devoid of monsters. If you take a direct attack, you'll lose this duel. You are doing nothing more than bluffing in desperation," he told the man.

"Try me," Crow dared.

' _This duel is already over,'_ Greiger thought. "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, attack Crow directly!" he ordered.

"Thank was the moment I was waiting for," Crow stated. "I activate my trap card, Blackwing- Backlash! When there are five or more Blackwings in my graveyard and when I receive a direct attack, this call will destroy all monsters on your side of the field."

"What?!" Greiger exclaimed shocked by the turn of events as his two monsters were destroyed.

"My one card just made your mightiest fleet fall," Crow told Greiger.

"So you were telling the truth," Greiger concluded.

"I have never lied in my life," Crow retorted. "Your doubt just saved my skin."

Greiger laughed. "It's not as though I didn't believe you at all. The effect of Darksea Float I sent to the graveyard allows me to draw one card," he responded. He drew his card and put it face down. "You followed right into my plan. I activate the trap card, Contaminated Earth! During the two two or more monsters with a level of five or higher are destroyed, I can special summon an Earthbound Immortal from my hand, deck, or graveyard."

"What did you just say?" Crow asked not being able to believe it.

"That's not good," Yusei asked, extremely worried by the card.

The shell like device appeared in the sky and brought in souls from another source. After that, a giant, purple and black outlined, Killer Whale shaped Earthbound Immortal appeared on the field.

"Appear forth, Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua (Attack 2900/ Defense 1600)!" Greiger called.

"Whoa, that's one big fish," Crow commented, impressed slightly.

"Be careful, Crow," Yusei warned.

Crow drew his card to begin his turn. _'Greiger's life points are at 1800. Right now, I can't summon a monster that can stand up to the attack of that Earthbound Immortal,'_ he thought. "I summon Blackwing- Fane the Steel Chain (Attack 500/ Defense 800)!"

"A monster with 500 attack points won't do any good against Chacu Challhua **(A/N: It would never be good! Earthbound Immortals can't be targeted for an attack… ever! *ahem* Excuse my outburst. As I get more and more writing these stories, the more and more annoyed I get with the words that suggest stuff like this AND especially times where it goes against the rules in general. Anywho, don't be too harsh about this. I hate it as much as you do.)** ," Greiger commented.

"My card won't be attacking your Immortal; But it'll attack you, because this monster can attack my opponent directly," Crow clarified. "Fane the Steel Chain, attack Greiger directly!" The attack his and Greiger's life points fell to 1300.

"By doing that, Crow will be attacked by Chacu Challhua, crushing you to bits," Greiger remarked.

"We'll see," Crow responded.

Something strange began to happen to the Earthbound Immortal, making Greiger wonder, "What's going on?"

"When Fane successfully attacks directly, it switches one of your monsters to defense mode and prevents it from changing battle position until next turn," Crow explained. The giant whale was changed to defense mode with 1600 defense **(A/N: Okay, you have no idea how much I want to throw my computer at a wall in frustration. Chacu Challhua, in reality, has 2400 defense points. That's not even close to 1600 in the anime. Like… What the hell?! Uh… sorry for swearing if you don't like that. I don't do it unless I'm really ticked off. Anyway, once again, sorry. Not my fault, anime's fault)**. "No matter how powerful the monster, it no big deal if it can't attack."

"Nice move," Amaterasu commented and Yusei nodded in agreement.

"I place a card face down and end my turn," Crow finished.

Greiger drew his card and told Crow, "You made a big misconception. An Earthbound Immortal leaves no dark corners. I activate the effect of Chacu Challhua! During a turn it doesn't attack, it can inflict damage equal to half its defense." The effect nearly makes Crow lose control of his duel runner again as his life points were reduced to a mere 100. "Next I summon Darksea Rescue (Attack 0/ Defense 0). Next I activate the continuous trap card, Basara! Once per turn, I can release one monster on my field and destroy a monster with a level higher than that monster. In addition, the controller of the destroyed monster receives 800 points of direct damage. So I sacrifice Darksea Rescue to destroy your Blackwing- Fane the Steel Chain!"

' _If Crow takes this damage, he'll lose,'_ Yusei thought fearful.

"I activate Guard Mines! When an effect that would destroy a monster on my field is activated, I can negate that effect and inflict 500 points of damage to you," Crow defended and thanks to the effect, Crow's monster was saved and Greiger's life points dropped to 800, shocking Greiger and making the two gods relieved. Crow placed his hand on his deck to pull his card and thought, _'I am going to lose the card either way, at this rate. And I'll bet it all on this on my next draw. I hope the souls of the children I took care of will give me strength.'_ He drew the card. "I place one card face down and summon Blackwing- Blizzard of the Far North (Attack 1300/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Then I activate its effect! When its successfully summoned, it can special summon a level four or lower Blackwing in my graveyard in defense position. So I summon back Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame (Attack 1800/ Defense 1200). I then tune my three Blackwings to synchro summon. Ascend, Blackwing- Silverwind the Ascendant (Attack 2800/ Defense 2000)!"

' _That creature may be Crow's big synchro monster,'_ Greiger thought. "But Chacu Challhua has an effect that skips my opponent's battle phase while it's in defense mode," he said.

"Silverwind the Ascendant has an effect as well," Crow told him. "On this turn, in exchange for not battling, I can destroy up to two monsters with a defense lower than Silverwind's attack."

"What did you say?" Greiger asked shocked by what he had just heard.

"Silverwind the Ascendant may not be able to win with a battle, but it sure can destroy your Earthbound Immortal with an effect," Crow added.

Crow was about to destroy Chacu Challhua, but the image of two children. One said, "It hurts…"

And the other followed asking, "Can someone help us?"

"Who are they?" Crow asked.

"I don't…" Yusei stopped for a moment before adding, "Wait…"

"If you're not going to attack, I'll go on with my turn," Greiger stated.

"Have you seen the faces on the Earthbound Immortal?" Crow asked him.

"All I can see is the goal of victory," Greiger replied.

"Greiger, take a good look at Chacu Challhua," Yusei instructed.

Greiger did so and saw the faces of the two children, followed with many other people. "Why are the people of my village inside my Earthbound Immortal?" he asked.

"The souls of your hometown were used for the summoning of your Earthbound Immortal, Greiger," Amaterasu told him.

"I thought I felt something different about this summoning," Yusei commented.

"Then it is Dark Signers who are responsible for the destruction of my village, not the Crimson Dragon," Greiger concluded.

"Greiger, stop the duel," Yusei told him.

"I am s…" he stopped as he heard a voice in his head.

" **You must fight,"** the voice said. **"You are a Dark Signer, brought back from the Underworld. You must kill all the Signers! Especially Futen!"**

After that was said, his eyes glowed purple and he cracked a wicked smile. In a possessed sounding voice, Greiger said, **"I am a Dark Signer! I shall eliminate this world under the darkness of the Underworld!"**

Suddenly he cried out before a normal sounding Greiger said, "Crow, hurry! Defeat me! If you do, all the souls captured by the Earthbound Immortal will be freed! Please!"

Greiger became possessed again and said, **"If you won't go on with your turn, I'll go ahead with mine."** He drew his card. **"First, I switch Chacu Challhua back into attack position."**

"Be careful, Crow," Yusei told him again.

" **Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua, attack Crow directly!"** the possessed Greiger ordered.

"Crow, don't let Greiger's wishes go in vain!" Yusei told him.

' _Earthbound Immortals can't be affected by my own spell and trap cards. But can a card effect from the player that summoned it can affect it?'_ Crow thought. "I activate my face down, Parasite Mind! This allows me to activate a continuous trap card's effect in place of the card's controller. And I'll use its effect on Basara!" The card appeared on Crow's field. "I activate its effect. By releasing Silverwind the Ascendant, I can destroy Chacu Challhua and deal you 800 points of damage!" The attack was released and the Earthbound Immortal fell to the bottom of the underground ocean that it entered as all the souls of the villagers were freed and Greiger lost the rest of his life points. Yusei and Amaterasu sighed in relief seeing Crow as the winner.

The geoglyph disappeared and Crow was obviously pleased with his victory. "Crow, watch out!" Yusei called seeing a giant boulder heading towards his friend.

But, in that one moment of shock, Greiger pushed Crow to get him out of harm's way. But, consequently, Greiger was crushed by the giant boulder instead. Crow and Yusei tried to rescue Greiger.

"Greiger, you don't need to die yet," Yusei told him.

"Are you three alright?" Greiger asked.

"Why did you save me?" Crow asked.

"You saved the people of my village," Greiger replied, touching Crow with his answer. "Find the children you took care of and raise them well."

"I will," Crow promised.

"Yusei, you were right about everything. Nothing remains after revenge. Please, defeat the Dark Signers," Greiger told him.

"Amaterasu, you need to free his soul now," Yusei told her.

Amaterasu nodded. A small ball of light formed in the palm of her hand and she set it on the dying man's forehead. The light grew brighter, blinding Crow for a moment. When it dimmed, Greiger crumbled to dust.

"He was saved," Amaterasu told Futen. "He will rest peacefully now."

"I will carry on our promises to Greiger," Yusei vowed.

. . .

On the other side of the world, all the people of Greiger's village returned home, including the Dark Signer's siblings.

"We're saved," a girl, named Annie, said.

A shooting star appeared in the sky. _'The shooting star is almost like our big brother Big Brother who saved us,'_ the brother of Greiger, Max, thought.

"You think Big Brother is watching the shooting star, too?" Annie asked.

. . .

Back at Satellite, Crow, Amaterasu, and Yusei were rejoined by Trudge and the twins. As they head off for Yusei to face Kalin, Crow asked, "Yusei, are you and that woman really gods?"

Yusei sighed. "Yes, Crow," he answered. "I wasn't lying when I said that. And this is Amaterasu, the Goddess of the Sun."

"Hello, Crow Hogan. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person," Amaterasu greeted.

"Uh, yeah, hi," he responded a bit nervous.

"You don't need to be so nervous, Crow," Yusei told him. "Amaterasu is a dear friend of mine. I was one of the gods who helped her, Izanagi, Suijin, and Izanami form this worlds and many other worlds before this one billions of years ago." Crow gave him a shocked look. "It's true, Crow."

"If you're a god, why are you here?" Crow asked.

"While making my million year rounds to refresh the air with my powers, I got trapped in the human world by darkness and curses. I've been trapped here for a while. But at the end of this battle with the Dark Signers, I will have to leave," Yusei told him.

"What do you mean by 'leave'?" Crow prodded worried.

"I have to return to my post as a full god and vanish from existence in this world," Futen explained. "That also means, all memories of me in everyone's minds will be erased and all actions I have done with you will be replaced by another person."

"Are you saying I'll forget everything about you?! Everything we've done together?!" Crow exclaimed not wanting to believe it.

"Yes, Crow. I know it's hard to accept, but it's the life of a god for me. For so long, I've gone as something only to be believed as existent. But never have people been able to see me for who I really am when I am a god and not trapped in a mortal's body," Yusei responded. "Sometimes I wish I could stay here too, Crow. But I can't, it's just how it is."

"What do you mean by 'sometimes'?!" Crow asked getting flustered. "Has everything we've been through not mattered to you enough?!"

"Crow, that's not true. Everything we've done and been through matter to me completely. It's just… Being a god for almost all of my life, I've accepted that I'll never be known as existent for years and years to come. Yes, some people may believe in us and that'll allow them to see gods and goddesses as our normal selves, but that number is so few nowadays. I can't rely on the belief that we'll meet again and have you remember me. Because the facts are, Crow, that won't happen. No matter how much I wish it were otherwise," Yusei replied calmly. "You need to understand, Crow. This isn't something I have a choice in. I want to be able to stay with all of you, but as a god, I can't." Crow looked down sad. They turned to see the tower coming up. "It's time I took down, Kalin." He looked at the goddess behind him. "Amaterasu, for this, I need you to stay with the others. This will get too dangerous and I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

"Alright," Amaterasu nodded.

"Hey, Yusei?" Luna called. He looked at her. "How many worlds have you helped create?"

"Millions," he answered shocking them. "In fact, Amaterasu, Izanami, Izanagi, me, and the other deities used our combined power to create the universe itself."

"Say what?!" Leo exclaimed.

"You helped create the entire universe?!" Trudge followed.

"We did, Officer Tetsu Trudge," Amaterasu responded. "After that, it was only a matter of creating worlds. Some with life and some with no life. We had to be careful which was which in order to keep the balance."

Yusei saw Kalin the distance. "Alright, Amaterasu. Glide over to Trudge and the twins," he told her. She nodded and did so. Futen turned back to Kalin as they raced towards each other.


	12. Giant of Darkness

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

Chapter 11: Giant of Darkness

Kalin revved the engine of his duel runner and sped head on in front of Yusei. Both Yusei and Kalin swerved their duel runners to one side, avoiding the collision.

Kalin gave a maniacal grin and said, "It's time for us to settle the scores, through the last Duel of the Enforcers. The one that never was completed back then.

"Last duel…" Yusei muttered before reflecting back on the incident when they were the Enforcers.

Kalin laughed again and raised a finger. "Let's get things started." Crow and the others arrived at a spot a few blocks away from the tower, giving them a decent view of the turbo duel about to take place. Kalin chucked off his cape, revealing his dark mark, and said, "This will be the last duel." His mark glowed and the purple flames erupted and shaped the Giant geoglyph. "I can see the events of this duel. I will kick you into the middle of the inferno of vengeance from the depths of death, with the power of my Earthbound Immortal!" Kalin called.

' _Kalin was never like this. He had cared for his friends. He kept me from falling off a building, saying he would never leave his friends. I'm going to save you in this duel Kalin,'_ Yusei thought.

Both duelists lined up to begin the shadow turbo duel. They activated Speed World and took off.

Crow looked at Amaterasu. "You seem to know him better than we do," he commented to her. She looked at him and nodded. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I do," she answered looking at Futen. "And he must in order for the universe to stay in balance." They turned back to the forming duel.

"Who passes the corner up ahead first goes first in the duel," Kalin stated. As such, they raced. Kalin then noticed something, _'So Yusei's powered-up his runner since our last duel. Well, he won't be going first!'_ He rammed his duel runner into Yusei, knocking the God of Wind into the fiery wall.

Kalin passed the corner and won the race to go first. "I get to go first. I summon Infernity Necromancer (Attack 0/Defense 2000) in defense mode," he declared.

' _An Infernity monster. Is Kalin going to try his handless combo again?'_ Yusei thought.

"I set one face down and end my turn," Kalin finished. "Bring it on, Yusei!" Yusei drew his card and paused for a moment, remembering another instance while they were the Enforcers. "Hurry up, traitor!"

"Fine," Yusei responded. "I summon Max Warrior (Attack 1800/ Defense 800) in attack mode. Max Warrior, attack Infernity Necromancer!" He then thought, _'Hopefully, I can get the real Kalin back in this duel.'_

"Oh, Yusei!" Kalin called. "The defense of my monster is great than the attack of yours."

"Not with Max Warrior's ability. When it attacks, it gains 400 attack points (Max warrior: Attack 2200)," Yusei retorted. Infernity Necromancer was effectively destroyed in the battle. "But due to its other effect, Max Warrior's attack, defense, and level will be halved until my next turn (Max Warrior: Attack 900/ Defense 400/ Level 2)." Yusei then thought back on how he and Kalin had always stayed side by side, _'Until that night, that is.'_

 **-Flashback-**

Yusei and Kalin looked as they noticed captain of Sector Security had arrived in Satellite on a duel runner.

"Sector Security has deployed a lot of duel runners," Kalin told Yusei.

"Show those duel gangs the power the duel runner holds," the captain told his troops. "Use their dueling to judge them." Sector Security then began to pursue any of the duel gangs. Kalin only smirked. The captain captured a member of another duel gang after that.

. . .

The next day, Kalin surprised Yusei by saying, "We need to crush Sector Security."

"What?!" Yusei responded.

"I have finally found the Enforcers' final enemy. Only by defeating Sector Security will our true conquest of Satellite be complete," Kalin replied. "Go get Crow and Jack for me. Together we'll reunite and crush Security."

"Kalin, this is suicide," Yusei retorted.

"Are you chickening out?" Kalin asked.

"We can't do this, Kalin. If you actually want to go through with this, you'll have to do this on your own," Yusei replied and left thinking, _'Kalin won't take on Sector Security if he's all by himself.'_

Later that night, rain began to pour down. Yusei, Jack, and Crow went in search of Kalin after hearing he was being chased by Security. They found Sector Security finding their friend in an abandoned building and one told him, "Quit resisting and come out quietly."

Two officers were about to go inside until Jack and Crow managed to get inside first, completely surprising the two officers. Yusei managed to get inside the building using the stairs behind it. They were quick to meet up with Kalin in a room.

"The Enforcers are together again!" Kalin exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Jack asked him.

"Oh yeah! Our last duel will be against Sector Security," Kalin responded too happy to listen to them.

 **-Flashback Ended-**

' _We were there to help him. But I made the wrong decision back then. That's why I've decided to save him today, just like he saved me,'_ Yusei thought. He finished his turn with two face downs.

Kalin drew his card to begin his turn. "I set a face down and activate Limit Impulse! By sending two cards from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon two Soul Tokens (Attack 0/ Defense 0)," he declared. "Next I tribute them to summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode."

' _Kalin's definitely going to use his handless combo technique,'_ Yusei thought.

"Now with the effect of Nightmare Hand, I can special summon a level two monster from my hand. So I summon Infernity Dwarf (Attack 800/ Defense 500) in attack mode. And now with my two monsters, I will dark synchro summon! Come forth from the darkness Hundred-Eyes Dragon (Attack 3000/ Defense 2500)!" Kalin called. "My handless combo is complete!" He laughed again. "Hundred-Eyes Dragon, attack Max Warrior! Say, Yusei, I've heard who you really are. Could it possibly be true that a weakling like you is the God of Wind?" Yusei looked at him with a warning glare as his monster was destroyed and his life points fell to 1900 making him groan in pain from the attack. "Have you found this pain superb?"

"I activate Revival Ticket! By destroying one card on my field, I can bring back each monster destroyed by battle and recover my life points equal to the battle damage," Yusei declared. "So I destroy my Limiter Break to revive Max Warrior and regain the life points I just lost." His monster returned to the field and his life points returned to their original 4000. "And due to the effect of Limiter Break, I can special summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) from my hand, deck, or graveyard."

Kalin was angry and asked, "What can you do before me Hundred-Eyes Dragon?"

Yusei drew his card. "How do you know who I really am?" he asked Kalin.

Kalin laughed. "So it is true?" he asked. Yusei glared and Kalin laughed again. "Roman was suspecting something after your duel with him. So he looked into the Ener-D and listened to his Immortal which told him that you were Futen, the God of Wind." He laughed. "I couldn't believe someone like you was a god! But it'll only make this that much greater."

Yusei grew worried with that information. "Kalin, you don't understand the important if a god's life," he told his opponent. He paused before he continued the duel, "I activate Card of Sacrifice! This allows me to draw two cards since the combined attack of all the monsters on my field are lower than yours. But during this turn, I can't summon a monster or switch battle positions."

"You're in a deadlock. It's pathetic," Kalin stated.

Yusei ignored him and drew his cards. "I set two face downs and end my turn," he finished.

Kalin drew his card. "I place a card face down and activate my Hundred-Eyes Dragon's effect, which means it gains the effect of any of my dark attributed monster in my graveyard. I choose the effect of Infernity Necromancer. This allows me to summon a level four or lower Infernity monster. Like my Infernity Archfiend," he declared.

"I activate Slip Summon! When you summon a monster, I can summon a level four or lower monster from my hand in defense mode. So I summon Ghost Gardna (Attack 0/Defense 1900)!" Yusei fought.

"A typical futile resistance," Kalin stated. "I'll have the terror of my handless combo pierce you to the bone. Hundred-Eyes Dragon, attack Speed Warrior!"

"I activate the effect of Ghost Gardna to make it the new attack target," Yusei fought.

"I activate the effect of Hundred-Eyes Dragon. This allows me to take the effect of Infernity Dwarf in my graveyard. When my hand is empty, if a monster on my field attack a monster in defense position and it attack is greater than the monster's defense, I can deal battle damage equal to the difference," Kalin retorted. Yusei's life points fell to 2900 and the attack made him lose control of his runner for a moment. "Don't die on me here, Yusei! It's far from being enough. That doesn't come close to extinguishing my inferno of vengeance." Yusei remained determined and regained control of his runner. "Infernity Archfiend, attack…" Kalin stopped noticing his monster's effect had turned to 800. "What happened to its attack?"

"See, Ghost Gardna's got another effect. When it's destroyed, it decreases your monsters attack by 1000 until the end phase," Yusei informed. Kalin growled. "Now it's my turn!" He drew his card. "I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in attack mode. Now I tune Speed Warrior with Junk Synchron to synchro summon! Fight, Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300)!" His monster appeared ready to fight. "Next I activate Synchro Strike Unit! By equipping it to Junk Warrior, it gains 1000 attack points (Junk Warrior: Attack 3300). Now Max Warrior, attack Infernity Archfiend! And with its effect, it attack increases by 400 (Max Warrior: Attack 2200)."

"I activate Infernity Force! This destroys your Max Warrior since I have no cards in my hand," Kalin defended. "And then special summon a level four or lower Infernity monster from my graveyard. So I summon Infernity Necromancer (Attack 0/ Defense 2000)."

"Junk Warrior, attack Hundred-Eyes Dragon!" Yusei ordered. The attack hit and Kalin's dragon was destroyed as the Dark Signer's life points fell to 3700.

Kalin laughed. "Thanks to my dragon's effect, I can add one card from my deck to my hand. But you knew that, didn't you?" he asked Yusei.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Yusei finished. And due to the effect of Synchro Striker Unit, Junk Warrior's attack decreases by 800 making it a total of 2500. He saw Kalin's card and thought, _'It's Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu. I have to save Kalin.'_

While watching the duel, Crow stated, "Yusei's trying to save Kalin, just like before." They looked at him and he began to explain everything.

 **-Flashback-**

Sector Security had cornered Kalin's hideout with Kalin, Yusei, Jack, and Crow inside. Kalin's friends removed their duel disks from their wrists and put them on the table.

"What's going on?" Kalin asked. "Aren't we going to fight together?"

"Open your eyes, Kalin," Jack told him.

"We don't have a chance if we go up against Security head on," Crow added.

"You guys, get out of the building," Yusei told them.

"That won't satisfy me. We defeated Satellite and dominated it for the first time. Let's have our last duel," Kalin begged.

"We don't have the same views as you anymore," Jack told him.

"What?!" Kalin exclaimed disbelievingly.

"We're friends, Kalin, and we want to save you from Sector Security," Yusei told him.

"What did you say?" Kalin asked shocked.

Sector Security then began to attack the building. The four managed to escape the building, only to be pursued by the Sector Security. They got separated and Kalin found himself trapped at a dead end. An officer appeared and Kalin looked at him.

"I'll just have to fight by myself, then," Kalin stated. The duel began and as it went on, Kalin then jumped at the officer. The two began to struggle making the agent lose control of his runner.

Yusei managed to find Kalin and called, "Kalin, stop!" The runner hit the wall and both Kalin and the officer landed hard on the ground. Unlike the officer, Kalin remained conscious. Kalin grabbed a wooden stick and was about to beat the officer but Yusei grabbed his wrist. "Kalin, this needs to stop!"

The two began to fight with Kalin repeating, "We have to crush Sector Security." Crow and Jack found the two and all four hid inside another abandoned house.

Jack then said, "It's only a matter of time before we're found out."

"Jack, Crow, take care of Kalin," Yusei told them.

Yusei then stepped outside to Sector Security. "I'm the leader of the Enforcers and was the one who attacked the Sector Security Headquarters. Take me in and leave the others out of this," he told the officers.

The captain appeared and told the other officers, "Secure the leader." They came out with an arrested Kalin, shocking Yusei.

"No, you've got the wrong leader. I'm the one you want," Yusei tried.

The captain refused to listen and said, "Defiance against Sector Security is a first-class crime. You won't be seeing him again anytime soon." He laughed and touched Yusei's shoulder while Yusei glared at him.

Kalin looked at became furious. "You betrayed me?!" Kalin yelled as the officers dragged him into the wagon. "You traitor!"

"No, Kalin, I…" Yusei tried but Kalin was too angry and kept cutting him off before Yusei could explain.

"Kalin!" Yusei called as Sector Security took him away.

 **-Flashback Ended-**

"Jack, Crow, and I tried to save you that day," Yusei told Kalin in the duel.

"No, you all betrayed me!" Kalin refused.

"Kalin, you've got it wrong," Crow told him. "Yusei tried to surrender in your place."

"Why didn't you fight with me until the end and bend to Sector Security's questioning? These actions only mean you sold me out," Kalin asked. "Do you know what fate awaits those who oppose Sector Security? They didn't even numb it when they put the marker on my face. And the guards kept abusing me."

"We tried to visit you. But we were never able to meet you," Crow explained. "And then, we heard news that you had died."

"It wasn't that simple!" Kalin yelled. "I could have withstood the countless brutality, but when the Securities took away my deck that was more precious to me than my life… After that, I went into a depression in which I refused to eat and left myself starve to death. On that night, a voice asked what my desire was. It told me to have this desire, I must become a Dark Signer. I told it I want vengeance and I died. By becoming a Dark Signer, I swore revenge on you and I'll make you go through the worst fears I had to endure. All through my Earthbound Immortal. Now it's my turn!" He drew his card. "I tribute my Infernity Necromancer and my Infernity Archfiend to summon my Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu (Attack 3000/ Defense 2500)!" The dark monster rose from the ground and stared right at Yusei. "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, attack Yusei directly!"

' _I'm not going to run in fear anymore,'_ Yusei thought. _'And by sending his Earthbound Immortal to its doom, I'll face Kalin's fears.'_ Yusei then fought, "I activate my trap card, Baton of the Hero! During this turn, I can designate an opposing monster's attack target. So I switch the target to Junk Warrior!" The attack destroyed Yusei's monster and dropped his life points to 2400. Amaterasu sighed in pure relief.

"So you managed to use a monster to shield yourself to evade my Earthbound Immortal, hm?" Kalin responded. "I activate Ccapac Apu's ability! This inflicts damage to you equal to your destroyed monster's attack points."

"I activate my face down, Burst Synchro Summon!" Yusei defended. "This reduces the battle damage to zero and allows me to summon a synchro monster with attack equal to the effect damage I would've taken, ignoring summoning conditions. So I summon Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!"

"I set a face down and end my turn," Kalin declared.

"It's my turn," Yusei called drawing a card.

"I activate the continuous trap, Brilliant Shrine Art! This lets me redirect any attacks to my Earthbound Immortal," Kalin declared.

"I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! Since I have two or more speed counters, I can draw two cards and send one card from my hand to the graveyard. So I send Stardust Xiaolong to the graveyard and activate its ability. Since I have Stardust Dragon on my field, I can special summon Stardust Xiaolong (Attack 100/ Defense 100) to the field," Yusei declared. "I then end my turn with one face down." Kalin drew his card. "I activate my trap card, Superior Protector! By equipping it to Stardust Dragon, I can nullify any battle damage to him except through battles involving the equipped monster."

"So you're containing direct attacks, too. But I'll crush that Stardust Dragon. Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, attack Stardust Dragon!" Kalin ordered.

"I activate the effect of Superior Protector! By sending it to the graveyard, I can negate Stardust Dragon's destruction by battle," Yusei defended.

"You still take damage. And to make it worse, I activate Wicked Trample, which doubles the damage you've received except those caused by direct attacks," Kalin retorted.

Yusei was surprised as his life points fell to 1400. The thrust of the attack caused Kalin to lose control of his runner for a moment. Yusei rode up and tried to help him, making Kalin remember the day he saved Yusei from falling off a building.

"I was wrong to think I could save you by sacrificing myself. Only the unity of companions can save a companion," Yusei told Kalin. Suddenly all their marks began to glow bright. "Both Crow and Jack share the same concerns. Plus, our new friends are giving us their support. This isn't a battle to defeat you, Kalin. It's to save you from the Dark Signers."

"What's it matter now?" Kalin asked.

Kalin lost control of his runner again and Yusei called, "Kalin!" His mark glowed brighter before all the marks, including the fifth Signer's, appeared on Yusei's back, creating the complete mark of the Crimson Dragon.

"Our wishes will cluster together and be completed," Yusei said. He saw a light from his deck and drew his card. _'This car will lead me to a miracle and save Kalin,'_ he thought. "I summon Majestic Dragon (Attack 0/ Defense 0). And now I tune Majestic Dragon with Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong to synchro summon. Rise up, Majestic Star Dragon (Attack 3800/ Defense 3000)!"

"Do it, Yusei," Kalin told him.

Yusei nodded. "I activate Majestic Star Dragon's effect. It can negate the effect of your Immortal and gain the effect for itself until the end phase," he declared. "Now, Majestic Star Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu! End this!" The Immortal was destroyed and Majestic Star Dragon was able to use its effect to reduce Kalin's life points to zero.

Yusei came to Kalin's side as he stopped his runner. "I'm going to save you this time," Yusei told him.

Kalin's eyes turned to normal as he said, "When I became a Dark Signer, I asked for one more thing: that I wanted to play the last duel of the Enforcers, the one that never came true back then."

"Kalin…" Yusei muttered.

The geoglyph disappeared and Kalin said, "I wasn't able to stay mad at you. That isn't enough to satisfy me." Then then turned to dust and faded away.

"Kalin, for you, I will defeat the Dark Signers," Yusei stated. A tear rolled down his face. "Kalin…"

Yusei put his Stardust Dragon into the control unit and the Giant Tower sunk into the ground. He turned and saw Leo, Luna, Crow, Amateasu, and Trudge at a bridge who were greeting him. He rejoined them and Crow pointed up as a light appeared and half the citizens of the Satellite were returned.

"The people who were sucked up by Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu must've come back," Crow concluded.

"Yeah," Leo agreed while Luna nodded.

"Nice win, Yusei," Crow congratulated.

"It's too early to celebrate. In order to close to the doors to the Underworld, two more towers have to be sealed," Yusei responded. "There is still three more Dark Signers out there."

"Will you be alright, Futen?" Amaterasu asked.

"Yeah, I should be fine," he answered.

"Good," she responded.

Trudge suddenly tensed and Yusei noticed it. "Everyone, get back from Trudge."

"What's going on?" Crow wondered.

In a possessed sounding voice. Trudge said, "So you defeated Kalin?"

"Roman," Yusei growled.

"You, Yusei, will be my next opponent. If you want to fight me, you must come to the Original Ener-D Reactor," Roman told the Signer through Trudge. After that, Yusei saw a spider come out of Trudge.

Back to normal, Trudge asked noticing their stares, "What's wrong?"

"This could be a trap," Amaterasu mentioned.

"I have to go fight him, even if it is a trap," Yusei told him. "After all, if I defeat Earthbound Immortal Uru, the souls of Martha, Rally, and the others will return. I'm going to settle things with Roman."


	13. Destiny's Darkness

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

Chapter 12: Destiny's Darkness

"This sure is deep," Leo commented as he, Futen, Trudge, Luna, and Amaterasu.

"It's the Original Ener-D Reactor that was built by Yusei's father," Luna commented.

"The Ener-D Reactor that was responsible for Zero Reverse and causing the city to be split it two," Trudge added.

"I can feel a frightening power down here," Luna mentioned.

"It's alright, Luna," Leo comforted. "I'm here to protect you."

They stopped at a bridge and Yusei saw Roman at the other end. "So you sent Kalin to the Underworld," Roman stated as Yusei stepped on the bridge along with Roman. Amaterasu was about to step beside her fellow deity, but Yusei shook his head at her silently telling her not to. She reluctantly obeyed.

Futen turned back to Roman. "You're wrong. Between me and Kalin, there wasn't any hatred. It was the Dark Signers' fault for twisting our misunderstanding," he responded to the statement.

"I don't think so. It is fate," Roman retorted. "From the beginning, you were fated to be bound to each other through hate. The Original Ener-D Reactor had been built through hate and sadness, just like me and Dr. Fudo."

Yusei was shocked by what Roman had just said. Roman pulled a switch and an explosion occurred. Ener-D filled the bottom under the bridge. Leo and Luna were both fascinated and terrified by the event.

"This is the door to the alternate possibility that Dr. Fudo and I found seventeen years ago," Roman told Yusei. "Within this light lies the power to change the world. The light has the power to rule over the world."

"Will this light take more victims?" Yusei asked remembering what happened to Rally and Martha. Roman smirked. "I'll never let you get away for what you've done."

"In order for the alternative possibility, there are always slight sacrifices. People are just small existences in a greater container called fate. You should know that better than anyone, Futen?" Roman asked and Yusei glared making Roman smirk. "Before fate, lives will disappear like trash and this light is fate itself and alive. The light has swallowed the fate of Dr. Fudo and mine and become alive."

"You're insane, Roman. For one, gods and goddesses don't touch fate. We leave all fate to the living life forms of mortal worlds. And I won't allow you to do any more harm than you have already done," Yusei retorted.

"Then, I'll bury you inside the light as well," Roman vowed and the two began their duel. Their marks glowed and their life points began at 4000 each. The twins were worried for Yusei as the spider geoglyph appeared in the giant crater. "I'm looking forward to our duel. Show me what kind of powers, you hold as a god." Roman drew his card. "I simply set one face down and end my turn."

' _Does Roman want me to attack? The only thing I can do right now is attack, whatever he might have,'_ Yusei thought. "With the effect of my monster Quickdraw Synchron (Attack 700/ Defense 1400), I can special summon it by discarding a monster card in my hand," he declared. "Then I activate the effect of Level Eater. By lowering the level of Quickdraw Synchron by one (Quickdraw Synchron: Level 4), I can special summon it (Level Eater: Attack 600/ Defense 0). Quickdraw Synchron can also be used in place of a tuner monster that has 'Synchron' in its name. So I tune Quickdraw Synchron and Level Eater to synchro summon. Fight, Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300)! Now Junk Warrior, attack Roman directly!" The attack hit and lowered Roman's life points to 1700.

"Alright!" Trudge stated while him, Leo, and Luna were happy Yusei took the first hit.

' _Be careful, Futen,'_ Amaterasu thought, more nervous still rather than happy like the others.

"I wouldn't get too excited. I activate Wolf in Sheep's Clothing. As I took damage from a direct attack, I may special summon one level one monster from my hand and one from my deck," Roman fought. "So I special summon two Dark Spiders (Attack 0/ Defense 0)."

"I set one face down and end my turn," Yusei finished.

"What's with two monsters with zero attack points?" Leo wondered. "Is Roman weak?"

"No," Luna replied. "Roman won't do anything useless. He's just setting things up for his mightiest card."

"What?" Leo responded shocked.

"The Dark Signers have a powerful card that can overturn any situation. And right now, Roman has two monsters ready to be released," Amaterasu told them.

"Leo, Trudge, stay close to me because I have a feeling that Earthbound Immortal Uru is coming," Luna responded frightening Leo.

She looked at Amaterasu and was about to say something but the Goddess of the Sun said, "I will be fine. I am a goddess, so his Earthbound Immortal cannot take me." Luna nodded.

"It's my move," Roman stated drawing his card. "I activate the field spell card, Spider Web." The field was immediately covered in webs and glowed in multiple colors from the Ener-D. "Next I tribute my two Dark Spiders to summon my strongest monster. Rise up from the depths of the Underworld, my dark god, Earthbound Immortal Uru (Attack 3000/ Defense 3000)!" His monster rose up. "Uru can attack directly if there is a field spell card on the field. So, Uru, attack Yusei directly!"

"I activate Synchro Barrier! By tributing Junk Warrior, the battle damage I would've taken this turn becomes 0," Yusei fought.

"I'm impressed with your move, Yusei. But it won't last. I set two face downs and activate the continuous spell card, Destiny Activator. Now during each turn, you must show me the card you draw. If it's the same type as the card I sent to the graveyard, it is destroyed and your life points are halved. I had sent Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon. The card you draw will determine your fate. I end my turn." Yusei drew his card and showed it to Roman. It was a trap called Shooting Star. "Your luck is impressive."

"Yusei shouldn't let his guard down yet," Trudge stated.

"No, he shouldn't," Amaterasu agreed.

"I summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in attack mode," Yusei declared. _'Earthbound Immortals can't be chosen as an attack target. But Roman only has 1700 life points,'_ he thought. "I activate Speed Warrior's effect, doubling its attack (Speed Warrior: Attack 1800). Now Speed Warrior, attack Roman directly **(A/N: God… Fucking… Dammit! *ahem* Excuse my swearing. I have gone over this duel at least twice before and this happens again with Stardust Dragon if my memory serves right. So I may or may not end up throwing my computer at the wall in frustration. I am sorry that this show is rule breaking. Don't be too harsh about it. I hope I'm not the only one who dislikes this fact)**!"

"You are too naïve," Roman said. "I activate my trap, Roar of the Earthbound! This destroys the attacking monster and deals you damage equal to half its attack."

Speed Warrior was destroyed and Yusei's life points dropped to 3100. "I set a face down and end my turn," Yusei finished.

Roman drew his card. "How long can you withstand the attacks of my Earthbound Immortal?" he asked. "Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack Yusei directly!"

"I activate Spirit Force! This reduces the battle damage to 0 and allows me to add a monster with 1500 or less defense from my graveyard to my hand," Yusei defended.

"You are at your end, Yusei," Roman stated. "I activate Earthbound Wave! This negates the activation of your trap and destroys it." Yusei was once again about to be hit by the attack, but Jayla protected him again as his life points dropped to 100. "I'll let you soon go towards the light below where your father is resting."

"It's not over until the last card is played," Yusei refused. He drew his card. It was the effect monster Zero Gardna.

"You drew a monster card and that activates the effect of Destiny Activator, which means your life points are halved," Roman informed. Yusei life points fell to 50. "You end is coming, Yusei."

"My life points aren't gone yet," the trapped God said. "I summon Zero Gardna (Attack 0/ Defense 0). I end my turn with one face down."

"I'm surprised you still have the will to fight. Your will is just like your father," Roman responded. "I can't believe that, after seventeen years, the Signer to fight against me is a god in the body Dr. Fudo's son. I can feel a strong sense of fate."

"I don't have any fate with the likes of you, Roman," Yusei retorted.

"Your life points are almost gone and your soul will disappear into the light of Ener-D," Roman responded. "Perhaps it is time I tell you a story about Dr. Fudo. Seventeen years ago, Dr. Fudo discovered the Planetary Particle."

"What's he talking about?" Leo wondered.

"The Planetary Particle, much like a planetary gear, binds particles together with other particles. Dr. Fudo gave his son the name of his discovery. Dr. Fudo wished that Yusei could be a person to connect people with each other through bonds," Roman explained. "The Planetary Particle was a new, essential particle needed to create Ener-D. So he created his own theory and a development on the non-polluting energy mechanism, the Ener-D Reactor. Rex and I were researchers but were impressed by Dr. Fudo's research and were able to become his assistants. We would talk about the possibilities of his research like a bright-eyed little boy. I believed in the world's future that the Ener-D Reactor could create. The research was still going well at that time."

 **-Flashback-**

Dr. Fudo, Rex, and Roman were researching until they felt a small tremor. Roman looked at computer screen and said, "The energy gauge is showing abnormal figures. But the equipment seems to be normal."

 **-Flashback Ended-**

"We couldn't understand the problem, but back then, no one could think the Ener-D Reactor would bring about something unprecedented," Roman explained. "Because of the experiments, the city was struck by abnormal weather. I was shocked when Dr. Fudo said the experiments must be stopped."

 **-Flashback-**

"It's out of hand," Dr. Fudo said. "I don't know what it's due to, but I'm positive the abnormalities in the city are connected to the Ener-D Reactor."

"But all the research will be lost," Rex commented.

"I know that already. But as long as our safety is being threatened, we can't continue to put the citizens in danger," Dr. Fudo responded.

Roman was a little saddened by the development. So he investigated every piece of data in the world. It wasn't long before he found a location where disasters were happening at the same time as the experiments. The Nazca Lines.

. . .

Roman arrived in South America to investigate the lines, having heard about the legend that there was a battle of gods 5000 years ago. At the Nazca geoglyphs, he heard the evil beings were sealed inside and that they were locked in battle with the Crimson Dragon for supremacy over the world.

As he investigated, a mysterious man walked up to him. "Hello, Roman Goodwin. I am from Yliaster," the man greeted. "It's a shame that the research on Ener-D would be halted."

"How did you know about that?" Roman wondered.

"Do you wish to continue the research?" the man replied. "After all, the research must continue, even if you have to get rid of Dr. Fudo."

"What're you talking about?" Roman asked.

"In the light of Ener-D, there are possibilities that even you can't imagine and the people of Yliaster believe that you are a true genius that should be in the first page of history books," the stranger replied. "You have already been chosen."

"What do you mean?" Roman responded. The man replied by pointed to a mark on his left arm. Roman looked at it. "It's a mark I've had ever since I was born."

"Fate has already chosen you and you can't run away from that," the stranger informed.

 **-Flashback Ended-**

Yusei was surprised to hear Roman revealed himself to be the fifth Signer. But he soon remembered the truth and gave the Dark Signer a warning glare. But even Roman continued the tale, not taking notice of Futen's silent warning.

 **-Flashback-**

"Did the 5000 year old battle between the gods actually exist? Is it going to happen again?" Roman asked.

"That is something you should see with your very own eyes with the will of the light of Ener-D," the man replied before laughing and disappearing in a sandstorm.

. . .

Roman returned to New Domino City and went into the laboratory to see the Ener-D Reactor in search of the truth to the stranger's claims. Suddenly, a dark purple light hit Roman's eyes and he saw visions of the Earthbound Immortals, the Crimson Dragon, and their battle.

' _The Ener-D Reactor is a device to resurrect the 5000 year old battle between the gods,'_ Roman thought.

. . .

Eventually, Dr. Fudo stood in front of Roman and a few agents. "I'm going to stop the Ener-D research, no matter what the agents say to me," he told them.

"You no longer have the authority to do that. You have been relieved of your duties as a member of the RRD," an agent told him.

"What?!" Dr. Fudo responded in disbelief.

"We have invested a lot into the development of Ener-D. The successor has already been decided," another agent told him. Roman stepped up as the agent informed Dr. Fudo of Roman's promotion.

"What is the meaning of this, Roman?" Dr. Fudo asked.

"You don't have the courage to see the truth. I shall fill that role myself," Roman responded.

"I already built the control units for the Ener-D Reactor. As long as you can't release the seals…" Dr. Fudo stopped as Roman showed him the four cards: Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Dr. Fudo quickly took the cards and the agents shot at him. A shot got his arm making Dr. Fudo drop Ancient Fairy Dragon. Rex found Dr. Fudo badly wounded.

"Hold on, Dr. Fudo," Rex told him.

"Rex, stop the Ener-D Reactor," Dr. Fudo told him and handed him the three cards.

Rex searched for his brother in the laboratory. He finally found him who had just cut off his left arm and put it in a container. Roman gave the container to his brother.

"Someday, the Signers will appear and no matter how many years it may take, you must gather them together and defeat me," Roman told him.

"What're you talking about?" Rex asked.

"Just do what I say!" Roman ordered. "There are two gods within my body, but I'm choosing the path of darkness. Take my left arm and get away from the laboratory, while a small amount of myself remains." He held his brother at gunpoint. "Go now!" Rex ran off.

Roman then went into the Ener-D Reactor Control Room and hit the self-destruct button which caused Zero Reverse.

"This way, I'll be reborn as a Dark Signer…" Roman muttered.

. . .

Before the explosion could kill him, Dr. Fudo put Yusei's infant self in a capsule escaping hatch, saving him from the explosion of Zero Reverse that split the city into two.

 **-Flashback Ended-**

"Back then, the doors of the Underworld began to open through the events of 5000 years ago," Roman stated.

"You're trying to act like a god," Yusei accused Roman. "How many lives do you have to take until you're satisfied?"

"My fate was already in the hands of the gods when I realized it and I chose the darkness within my heart myself," Roman replied.

"I told you, Roman. The gods of the universe do not control the fates of mortals. We do not tamper with it," Yusei told him. "Believe what you want, but know that the gods did not take place in you becoming a Dark Signer."

Roman frowned but returned to the situation at hand. "The world will be reborn soon. It's my move!" He drew his card. "I send Earthbound Immortal Uru to attack you directly."

"I activate the effect of Zero Gardna. By tributing it, I can reduce the battle damage to 0," Yusei fought.

"I am impressed you managed to seal off my attack. I set a face down and end my turn," Roman responded.

Yusei drew his card. "I set two face downs," he declared. "That's all."

Roman drew his card to begin his turn. "I activate Earthbound Whirlwind! This lets me destroyed all spell and trap cards on the field since I control an Earthbound Immortal," he declared.

"I activate Starlight Road to negate an effect that destroys two or more cards," Yusei fought. "This also allows me to special summon Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!"

"Despite your dragon's arrival, it's too late," Roman replied.

"It's never too late," Yusei retorted confusing Roman. "I activate my trap card, Shooting Star! This allows me to destroy one card on the field when I have Stardust Dragon on my field. So I choose to destroy your Spider Web field spell."

"It is too late. I activate Anti Emptiness! By making the attack of my Earthbound Immortal zero for the turn (Earthbound Immortal Uru: Attack 0), I can negate the activation of a spell or trap card," Roman fought. "I end my turn there meaning my Immortal's attack also returns to its full 3000."

Yusei drew his card. "I activate Battle Waltz to summon one Waltz Token (Attack ?/ Defense ?) which copies a synchro monster except for its effect," he declared. "So my Waltz Token will copy my Stardust Dragon's attack and defense (Waltz Token: Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)."

"Remember, Earthbound Immortals can't be chosen as an attack target," Roman reminded.

"I'm not aiming at Uru, Roman. I'm aiming at you **(A/N: Don't hate me and be harsh about this. I warned you in the last author's note that this would happen. I want to flip a table or throw my computer at the wall. I am a bit OCD about this stuff, I will admit that. It is taking everything I have not to flip my desk. *sighs* Let's just get back to the chapter)** ," Yusei responded. "Waltz Token, attack Roman directly!"

"I activate Roar of the Earthbound! When a monster with lower attack than Uru attacks, Uru destroys the attacking monster and deals half the monster's attack as damage to you," Roman fought.

"I activate the effect of Stardust Dragon! This tributes it and negates a card destroying effect," Yusei retorted. Roar of the Earthbound Immortal was destroyed and Waltz Token went straight at Roman.

"I activate Brilliant Shrine Art! This redirects the attack to Uru," Roman responded. "This is the end. But don't feel bad, because we have inscribed a glorious page in this world's history."

Roman thought he had won but noticed Yusei's life points hadn't dropped and Yusei was still standing. "When a Waltz Token is destroyed, both players take 0 battle damage. I also activate the token's effect. When a monster destroys my token, that monster loses attack equal to the token's attack (Earthbound Immortal Uru: Attack 500)."

"It's all a matter of fate," Roman stated.

Yusei glared while Stardust Dragon growled. "I don't care about fate, Roman. Because of it, there have been so many victims," Yusei told him. "You've forgotten what the people who survived are going through. If the real Yusei's father hadn't conducted his experiments, the incident seventeen years ago would never had occurred. The experiment took the lives of both Crow and Jack's parents- it ruined everyone's lives. If it had never happened, everyone would have had loving parents and happy lives. Why do they look at me as a friend? Why don't they bear any bad feelings and support me? I had lied to them about who I really am. I am part of the person whose history tore Satellite apart. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to tell them sorry?" Trudge, Leo, and Luna were overwhelmed by Yusei's words. "Try to answer that, Roman," Yusei dared.

' _Futen…'_ Amaterasu thought slightly shocked by his words.

' _Is this the darkness within Yusei's heart?'_ Roman wondered.

"I'll give you your answer!" called Crow's voice and Yusei turned to see the bird named man below him. "I'm sorry, Yusei. Despite me being your friend, I have never noticed the feelings you've been shouldering. I've never thought that my life was ruined because of you or the real Yusei's father, which is why you don't have to feel responsible for the incident. And I don't care that you never told us about you being a god. It's understandable that you would keep it a secret. If I have a fate, it was only having met you, Jack, and many other friends. So now win the duel for our sake."

Yusei was touched by Crow's words and looked at Roman. "Don't worry, I plan on doing that," he told Crow. He then said to Roman, "The one illuminating my heart isn't the Ener-D's light, but my irreplaceable friends. This duel is my final hope. I activate my trap, Stardust Flash! During the turn, Stardust Dragon tributed itself, I can special summon it from my graveyard." Roman was shocked by the return of the white dragon. "Now, Stardust Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Uru and finish this!"

The giant monster was destroyed and Roman lost the rest of his life points, falling to his hands and knees and leaving Yusei as the winner. Despite his defeat, Roman laughed which surprised Yusei.

"This isn't the end. An ultimate god has already been unleashed," Roman informed as he slowly turned into dust. "If all four units are not controlled before sunset, the King of the Underworld will be revived." He removed the duel disk from his wrist while Yusei was shocked by Roman's revelation. "I won't allow you to leave this place."

He pulled a switch on his mechanical left arm, which allowed him to pull it off. It caused the bridge to explode and Yusei fell from the bridge into the Ener-D's light. Amaterasu tried to grab her friend, but she couldn't reach in time. And all the while, Crow, Leo, Luna, and Trudge couldn't do anything but watch their friend plummet into the light.


	14. Ener-D

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

Chapter 13: Ener-D

Leo cried out a bit after Yusei's fall, "Yusei can't be gone!"

"Yusei won't die in a place like this, Leo," Crow told him. _'Yusei just dropped into the Ener-D, nothing more,'_ he thought.

. . .

Yusei awoke and found himself in a dark and strange place. A heavy pressure was placed on his chest. _'Am I dead?'_ he thought. He then saw his mark glowing. _'No, I'm not. If I still have my mark, then there is no way I'm dead.'_

He heard a moaning and turned as ghostly figures emerged from the ground and looked straight at Yusei. They closed in and one of them took Yusei by the arms.

"Let me go!" he ordered.

But they refused to listen. Yusei's mind was quickly taken over by a vision in which the Ener-D exploded, causing the city to separate and the death of a dozen citizens of the city. _'These must be the souls of the people who were killed in Zero Reverse,'_ Yusei concluded. _'And I wouldn't doubt that an incalculable number of grudges are all focused on me.'_

Yusei looked down as he felt the ground slowly swallow him while the souls continued to advance.

"Yusei is innocent in the involvement of your death!" called a voice. "Release him now! Doing him in will not bring you your final rest!" The souls did what the voice told them to and disappeared. Yusei looked and saw a figure in a light. "It's too soon for you to be here."

"Who are you?" Yusei asked. He was then suspended midair in the darkness and looked at the light. _'Is that light calling me?'_ he wondered.

He began walking through the darkness. After what felt like an eternity, he found himself near a river. The light became of figure.

"Yusei, you don't belong in this world just yet," the figure told him.

"Are you the one who guided my way?" Yusei asked. He then noticed the form had a familiar shape to it. "Dr. Fudo?"

The figure took form of Dr. Fudo and Futen knew the figure was his mortal impersonation's father. "I'm sorry, my son. I hope you can forgive me for burdening you with such an outrageous destiny," Dr. Fudo said. He began to fade a bit.

"Wait!" Yusei called. "I'm not…"

"Destiny can and will be changed," Dr. Fudo cut him off as he continued to fade.

"You don't underst…" Yusei called pursuing the scientists. But he stopped, not sure how to figure out how to tell the man of the true.

"There are people who are truly waiting for you down the path you'll proceed," Dr. Fudo stated.

"Hold on," Yusei called but his father faded into nothing.

. . .

Trudge, Crow, Leo, and Luna suddenly saw a light coming out from the Ener-D and noticed Yusei floating within the light unconscious. The light disappeared and Yusei began to slowly float down to his friends. The twins were happy to see Yusei back as Trudge and Crow caught him.

"Yusei! Yusei, wake up!" everyone called.

Yusei slowly opened his eyes and looked at them. _'Am I back?'_ he thought.

"You seem fine," Crow responded.

"How did you manage to get back?" Trudge asked.

"Yusei's safe now, so who cares how he got back?" Leo replied. "This is why adults are hopeless."

"Sorry I got you all worried," Yusei told them. "Were you worried at all, Amaterasu?"

"I would've felt your death," she answered. "And I did not. So the only thing I worried about is whether you came back." Yusei nodded.

"Well, we can't waste any time," Crow stated.

"Right. If the two remaining towers aren't sealed before sunset, the King of the Underworld will be revived," Yusei responded.


	15. Wings of a Beating Heart

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

Chapter 14: Wings of a Beating Heart

Jack arrived at the Hummingbird Tower on his duel runner. He slowly looked at Carly's glasses and thought, _'Why would you join the Dark Signers, Carly? What happened?'_

"Carly, are you there?" Jack called. "Answer me!" No answered.

Suddenly, a duel runner rode over and the rider removed her helmet to reveal herself as Carly. "I have been waiting for you," she told him.

"Are you really Carly?" Jack asked her.

"Yes," she answered. "In order to see you again, I had to come back from the bowels of death as a Dark Signer."

"What are you talking about?" Jack wondered.

"I had infiltrated the Arcadia Movement and was killed by Sayer," she informed him.

Jack was shocked and asked, "Why?"

"I wanted to get closer to your just a little," Carly replied.

"I… I thought you had been sacrificed to the Earthbound Immortals. I had thought… if I defeated the Dark Signers, I could save you and turn you back to normal," Jack told her.

"Do you have no intention of fighting me?" Carly asked.

"If you draw a bow against me, I'll break the arrow by force," Jack said.

"You're right. Since I'm a Dark Signer and you are a Signer, we are bound to each other by a twisted fate," Carly responded and the hummingbird geoglyph appeared around them. "Our destined duel can now begin." They both started their duel runners. But just before, Carly said, "If you win, I will return to normal. But if I win, you will become a Dark Signer."

"Fine by me," Jack accepted.

"Fate is ironic. I turned into a Dark Signer in order to chase after you and you had come to chase after me," Carly said.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"You can't escape fate," she replied vaguely. They both activated Speed World. "You duelist instinct wouldn't allow you to refuse a duel. I had expected that from the man I had chosen."

"If you desire this, then I'll take you on your destined duel," Jack responded.

"I dare you to catch me to the first corner of the geoglyph," Carly dared.

' _With this duel, I'll confirm Carly's true intention,'_ Jack thought as they took off.

Carly knocked Jack's duel runner with hers making Jack lose control of his runner for a second. With the move, Carly took the first turn and drew her card. She then began her turn, "I summon Fortune Lady Light (Attack 200/ Defense 200) in defense mode. Now every turn, this monster's level increases by one and its attack and defense increase by two hundred times its level. I set a card face down and end my turn. Bring it on, Jack."

Jack drew his card. "I'll pass this turn," he decided.

"You didn't summon any monsters or set any cards. Have you prepared to accept your fate? I will use all my might to take your life," Carly responded surprised. She drew her card. " And due to Fortune Lady Light's effect, it's level increases by one and attack and defense increase by 200 times its new level (Fortune Lady Light: Attack 400/ Defense 400/ Level 2). Now I tribute Fortune Lady Light in order to summon Fortune Lady Earth and due to its effect, it gains attack and defense points equal to its level times 400 (Fortune Lady Earth: Attack 2400/ Defense 2400). And with the effect of Fortune Lady Light, I can special summon Fortune Lady Dark from my deck in defense mode. It's effect is the same to that of Fortune Lady Earth (Fortune Lady Dark: Attack 2000/ Defense 2000)."

' _If I take both attacks, I'll lose the duel,'_ Jack thought.

"Brace yourself, Jack, because this is going to hurt. Fortune Lady Earth, attack Jack directly!" Carly ordered. Jack lost control of his runner as his life points fell to 1600. "Now Fortune Lady Dark, attack Jack directly!"

' _Carly isn't the type of girl who would hurt others,'_ Jack thought while his face was bleeding due to the first attack. He drew a card and informed Carly, "During the battle phase, I have taken damage through a direct attack from my opponent's monster, I can special summon Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow (Attack 0/ Defense 0). And with its effect, it can have attack points equal to the amount of damage I've taken (Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow: Attack 2400). And because your second Fortune Lady declared an attack, it has to battle my new monster which has 2400 attack points." Fortune Lady Dark was destroyed and Carly's life points fell to 3600.

"I am impressed you are resisting in the end, but you can't escape fate," she told him. "I set a card and end my turn. Try to attack me."

' _She's being controlled by something. I know it,'_ Jack thought. _'I turn her back to normal, even if I have to give up my life.'_ Jack drew his card to begin his turn. _'As it stands, it'll be a draw. But I'll change that now.'_ He then declared, "I summon Power Supplier (Attack 400/ Defense 400) in defense mode. With its effect, Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow gains 400 more attack points (Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow: Attack 2800)."

"I activate Bending Destiny! This negates the summoning of a monster and returns it to the opponent's hand," Carly played. Power Supplier returned to Jack's hand, surprising him. "No matter what you do, fate has already been determined."

' _With that move, she did more than just stop Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow from gaining more attack,'_ Jack thought. _'During her next turn, the attack of Fortune Lady Earth will increase, making it stronger than my Ogre.'_ He looked at a trap card in his hand. "I set a face down and end my turn."

"You disappoint me, Jack. The turn was too easy," Carly told him. She drew her card to begin her turn. "In my turn, I'll completely finish you off."

"Just try to," Jack dared.

"Because my Fortune Ladies gain a level each turn, the level of Fortune Lady Earth increases to seven and her attack raises to 2800. And now I activate my monster's effect, inflicting 400 points of damage to you," Carly declared as Jack's life points fell to 1200. "Now Fortune Lady Earth, attack Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow!" The ogre was destroyed and Jack's life points dropped again to a total of 800, which made him lose control of his runner again. They both stopped their duel runners and Carly laughed at him.

"I'd be damned if I gave in," Jack said.

"Our true fate can begin very soon," Carly responded.

"There's no fate. With my own hands, I'm going to open your eyes," Jack retorted.

"You are the one who should open your eyes. This duel is a fight for you and me to be together. When the match is settled, we're promised to eternal fate. The cards told me so." Carly looked at her face down and said, "I have been fortune-telling with my deck. The card I picked was the trap card, Enlightenment!" A bright light blinded Jack from the card.

. . .

Jack awakened in a room where Carly appeared and called, "Wake up, Jack. You seemed to be having quite a nightmare. Did you have a bad dream?"

"What is this place?" Jack asked her. He looked at his arm to see the Hummingbird mark instead of the mark of the dragon. "I'm… I'm a Dark Signer?!"

"You are. Are you still seeing some of your dream?" Carly asked.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked. He looked in the mirror and saw he had transformed himself into a Dark Signer with the usual dark clothing and the white of his eyes had turned black.

"Remember, Jack," Carly told him. "You soul has been lost before."

"I… I really have turned into a Dark Signer," Jack stated. He went outside and noticed that Satellite had turned into hell itself with volcanoes, lava, and a darkened sky.

"The 5000 year old battle against the Signers was won because you were on our side," Carly told him.

"I… I remember. Because of the Dark Signers' victory, the world has turned into hell," Jack responded.

"You are the Dark King, the High Ruler of the Underworld," Carly told him.

"Death has opened my eyes. I don't need friends, bonds, or tepid harmony," Jack stated. "It's only in this hell-like world where heights sought by a true king lie."

"This is the world we truly desired," Carly told him.

. . .

In the real world, Jack was truly still blinded by the light from Enlightenment. Carly told him, "When I chose this card, I was able to understand all on why I became a Dark Signer. What I could gain by fighting you, so we could go to our ideal future. I activate the effect of my card. When a monster is destroyed by battle, it can attack a second time!" Fortune Lady Earth is about to attack, when Carly's glasses fell from Jack's pocket.

. . .

Back in the illusion world, Jack sat on a throne with Carly, transported by zombie-like creatures

"Everything in this world has pledged their allegiance to you as the Dark King," Carly told him.

"In this world, all the humans are gone," Jack said. He then noticed Carly's glasses on the ground and remembered Carly's true self. "This isn't the world you truly desire."

"What?" Carly responded.

. . .

Jack woke up in the real world again and played, "I activate the trap card, Changing Destiny! This negates the attack of your monster." Therefore, Fortune Lady Earth's attack was stopped.

"Why are you trying to avoid fate? If I win the duel, we can attain a blissful future," Carly responded.

Jack took out Carly's glasses and showed them to Carly shocking her. "This sham is not the future we're intended for. You showed me what's real. Remember, the Carly I know is still in you somewhere."

"That can't be true," Carly said. They both restarted their duel runners and continued the duel. "I came back as a Dark Signer so you and I could rule the world. That is what I desire. This is the fate that has been appointed to us."

"You're wrong. You're the one who woke me up when I lost all directions after being toyed by a sham of a fate," Jack retorted. Carly then remembered all the time she spent with Jack. "I haven't forgotten what you said. That's why I followed your advice and decided how I lived on my very own. I activate the second effect of Changing Destiny. This lets you pick one of two options. You can either regain life points equal to half the attack of the monster whose attack was negated or inflict it as damage to me." Carly was shocked. "You can either recover 1400 life points or inflict 1400 points of damage to me."

' _Jack's life points are only 800. If I choose to inflict damage, Jack will lose the duel,'_ Carly thought. "Why don't you mind taking damage when you were just squeezed by the attack of Fortune Lady Earth?" she asked him.

"So I could teach you that there's no such thing as an appointed fate. That I believe in you," Jack replied. "You must choose your own destiny."

' _He's a fool. By flustering him such a great deal, he's ended up following what I've said. I'll make him mine,'_ Carly thought. She was about to inflict the damage when she looked into his eyes and thought of the time she spent with Jack. Unable to go through with hurting him, she chose to regain her life points increasing it to 5000. After that, her eyes returned to normal.

"Carly! Have you turned back to normal?" Jack called out.

She looked at him and showed him she has. "I don't want that kind of fight," she told him.

"I know. You're not the type of person who hurts others," Jack agreed.

Carly reached to end the duel but the Earthbound Immortal refused to allow it and possessed her, saying, **"I don't care what you want. The duel between you and the Signer is your appointed fate as a Dark Signer. You will continue this duel!"**

"Are you the one who dragged Carly into the darkness?" Jack asked the possessed Carly. The evil power within Carly forced her to continue the duel and completely possessed her. "Unhand Carly!"

" **My turn isn't over. I activate the Speed Spell- Curse of Fate! As long as I have two or more speed counters, I can place two cursed counters on one of my monsters. In exchange for not attacking, I can inflict damage to you by removing one counter. So I place two counters on Fortune Lady Earth. I set two cards face down to end my turn,"** __Possessed Carly declared. **"Do not waste your turn on trying to get the old Carly back."** __She then laughed evilly.

"I'm going to make you pay for taking Carly," Jack vowed and drew his card. "I summon Vice Dragon with its effect, though its attack points are halved, since you control a monster and I don't. Next I normal summon Dark Resonator (Attack 1300/ Defense 300). Now I tune my turn monsters to synchro summon. Show your might, Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)!"

" **The dragon, which proves you are a Signer, has finally appeared,"** __Possessed Carly stated. **"I'll turn the tables on it. I activate Class Change, increasing the level of Fortune Lady Earth to 8 meaning its attack increases to 3200 as well."**

"Its attack is greater than Red Dragon Archfiend," Jack realized.

" **And now with its other effect, I can inflict 400 points of damage right at you,"** __she informed, reducing Jack's life points to 400. She laughed. **"Your life points are like a flame on a flickering candle. During my next turn, I'll completely wipe out your life points."**

"I won't allow it. I activate the Speed Spell- Half Seize! As I have three or more speed counters, I can halve the attack of Fortune Lady Earth and regain life points equal to that amount (Fortune Lady Earth: Attack 1600)," Jack played and his life points increased to 2000. "I'll burn the evil power's wicked heart inside Carly to ashes with the flame of truth! Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Fortune Lady Earth!" The attack destroyed her monster and Carly' life points returned to 3600. "Carly, open your eyes." The possessed Carly lost control of her duel runner and rode into the flames of the geoglyph which worried Jack.

"Carly! Carly, answer me!" Jack called.

The possessed Carly rode out of the geoglyph and continued the duel, **"I activate Inherited Fortune! This allows me to summon up to two Fortune Lady cards from my hand next turn."**

"I set one card face down and end my turn," Jack finished. _'No matter what I do, I'll save Carly,'_ he thought. Carly drew her card to begin her turn. "Are you alright, Carly?"

" **Carly doesn't exist,"** __the possessed state of Carly stated. **"With the effect of Inherited Fortune, I special summon Fortune Lady Water and Fortune Lady Wind! Now the effect of Fortune Lady Water activates, letting me draw two cards."** __She laughed. **"Serve me as my sacrifice. I sacrifice both my monsters to tribute summon my Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu (Attack 2500/ Defense 2500)!"** __Jack saw the shell-like heart containing the souls of half of the citizens of New Domino.

"If the real Carly were to witness this, she would blame and lament herself," Jack told himself.

" **Aslla piscu, attack Jack directly!"** __Possessed Carly ordered

' _I will stop the evil power in Carly, or I'll die trying,'_ Jack thought. "I activate Battle Fader's ability from my hand!" he defended. "This allows me to end the battle phase and special summon it to the field (Battle Fader: Attack 0/ Defense 0)." Furious, Carly set a face down. "I used to be a person who wouldn't give a thought about others. I betrayed and hurt my friends. I was a man willing enough to sacrifice others for my own ambitions. But I learned from Carly that even a bruised and troubled heart can be saved by a truly considerate heart. Right now, I'm wishing with all my heart and want to save the person I truly love. Carly." A red light surrounded him as the entire Mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on his back. After noticing the symbol, he saw a light in his deck. He drew the lighted card, also beginning his turn.

Jack heard Carly's voice as she said, "End the duel, Jack. I don't want to hurt you or any more people because of me."

"Don't be ridiculous. There has to be a way to save you," Jack responded.

"If you truly care for me, you must end the duel,"Carly told him.

"But if I do that, you'll be gone," Jack retorted.

"This is the fate I choose for myself. If you truly are considerate for me, you must finish the duel with your own hand," Carly responded.

"I understand. If that is what you sincerely desire, I'll do it," Jack agreed.

"Thank you,"Carly responded.

' _I must pay Carly back by saving her life as she saved mine before,'_ Jack thought. He then continued the duel, "I summon forth, Majestic Dragon (Attack 0/ Defense 0). Now I tune Majestic Dragon with Battle Fader and Red Dragon Archfiend to synchro summon. Appear, Majestic Red Dragon (Attack 4000/ Defense 3000)! With its effect, I can negate the effect of my opponent's monster and gain its attack until the end phase. So I choose your Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu for its effect (Majestic Red Dragon: Attack 6500)!" The possessed form of Carly was shocked by the turn of events. "I'll finish this, just as Carly wishes. But I won't let her die alone. I activate my face down, Shockwave. This destroys one monster on the field and both players take damage equal to the monster's attack. If I use this card to destroy my own Majestic Red Dragon and inflict its attack, both me and Carly will take 6500 points of damage and the duel will end in a dragon. This is the fate I have chosen for myself. If I am defeated along with Carly, I'll have no regrets."

That's when the spirit of the true Carly appeared and said, "I'm going to choose your fortune once more."

Before Jack can activate his trap card, Carly fought back, **"I activate Earthbound Release! By tributing Aslla piscu, I can destroy all monsters on the field and inflict their combined attack to you as damage."**

Jack was shocked and said, "With the effect of Majestic Red Dragon, I can negate any card's effect trying to destroy it and inflict damage to my opponent equal to its attack."

While his dragon prepared to counter-attack, the true Carly said, "My real wish is that you will be loved by everyone. That you become a real king that makes everyone happy." The possessed Carly then took the 6500 points of damage and Jack won.

After Carly's defeat, the geoglyph disappeared and each mark of the dragon reappeared on their respective Signers' right arms. Jack went up to see Carly, who was lying on the ground, and set her head on his lap, begging, "Don't die on me."

Carly woke up and asked, "Where are you?"

"I'm right here," Jack replied.

"Since I don't have my glasses, I can't see anything," she told him. Jack put her glasses back on her and she said, "I love to cheer on people like you, who tried their hardest. But, when I tried to wish for such selfish happiness, I must have been wrong for doing so."

"Everyone has a right to wish for happiness. If what you're saying is a crime, then I'm guilty as well," Jack retorted kindly.

Carly looked at Jack and told him, "I know you'll save the world. I'll be cheering you on, after all." She gave him a hug which he returned and began to turn to dust. Just before she disappeared, she whispered, "I love you, Jack." She then disappeared. Carly's glasses fell to the ground and Jack tried to grab the now non-existent Carly.

Sad, Jack looked at the light dusts falling from the sky.

. . .

Crow, Trudge, Leo, Luna, and Yusei, who was still carrying Era, walked out of the Dark Signers' lair and saw light dusts falling from the sky.

"Jack must've won his duel against the Dark Signer!" Luna concluded happily.

"There's still one tower left to seal," Yusei stated.

"Yeah," Crow agreed.

"The Dark Signers' ambitions will be stopped," Yusei vowed. Amaterasu looked at Futen in thought.


	16. Truth- Part 1

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

Chapter 15: Truth- Part 1

Yusei, Trudge, Leo, and Luna made their way to the Lizard Tower. The two Dragon Protectors were flying beside the car or duel runner, depending on which placement their Signer was at.

"Is the Lizard Tower the last tower to be sealed?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. And if the last tower isn't sealed by next sunset, the Doors to the Underworld won't be shut," Yusei replied. "I'm also worried about Akiza."

. . .

While getting closer to the Lizard Tower, Akiza told Mina about what Misty told her with despair and claimed Akiza allotted to her and her brother, as well as Toby's death which Misty claimed was Akiza's fault.

"Is Misty telling the truth?" Mina wondered.

"I don't remember it happening," Akiza replied.

"Maybe Misty was mistaken," Mina concluded.

"Misty's anger wasn't just an act. I must settle the score with her in order to answer Yusei and the others' wishes," Akiza told her.

They arrived at the Lizard Tower which was located inside an abandoned amusement park.

"We have to find Misty quickly," Mina told her friend.

"We don't know when the geoglyph might pop up, so we have to be careful," Akiza warned before she went straight to the Lizard Tower on foot alone.

. . .

Futen, Trudge, Leo, Amaterasu, and Luna arrived at the amusement park and found the car, realizing that their friends were already inside the park.

"The duel hasn't started yet," Luna said.

"We should split up to search for them," Yusei suggested. "Amaterasu, why don't you stay with me?" She nodded in acceptance.

They then walked off to go find their other friends.

. . .

Meanwhile, Mina searched through the park and thought, _'It's sad that a place like this is devoid of people.'_

"Hello there," greeted a voice from behind her and she turned to find a mysterious man.

"Who are you?" Mina asked.

"I am an officer here under Director Goodwin's direct orders," the man claimed.

. . .

Meanwhile, Akiza continued to walk towards the tower, unknown to her, a lizard was spying on her. A door to an old hall of mirrors opened beside her. She decided to go inside when she noticed Misty's reflection in one of the mirrors. Once inside, the door closed on her.

"Hello, Black Rose," called Misty's voice. "My business with you will finally be finished. Today is the day I will take revenge for me and my brother's death on you." Her face appeared on all of the hall's mirrors and she started laughing.

. . .

Yusei and Amaterasu continued to search for Akiza. As he walked he heard a voice yell, "Look out!" He looked up and saw a giant board falling towards him. Yusei pushed Amatersu out of the way with him, and the two managed to dodge the board. They turned as a man walked up to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" Yusei asked.

"I'm from Sector Security and came here under Rex Goodwin's direct order," the man claimed.

"I appreciate the concern, but it's not safe here," Yusei responded.

"I have already prepared for such risks. I have learned all the details from the director," the stranger explained. "For the sake of New Domino City, Akiza must win at any cost." The two gods tensed a bit, having a bad feeling about this man.

"Alright. we're searching for her right now," Yusei responded, not wanting to get on the man's bad side at the moment. "You can come with us if you want."

. . .

In the hall of mirrors, Misty told Akiza, "Our duel can now begin. I'll tell you clearly what you did to Toby is grueling detail. If you wish to seal the Lizard Tower, you must navigate your way through my maze of mirrors. I am sure this duel will be enjoyable."

"Fine with me," Akiza accepted.

Misty took the first turn and drew her card. "I activate the field spell, Mirror Labyrinth." The hall of mirrors began to change and Misty said, "I'll display all your crimes. So next I activate the continuous spell card, Sad Story- Sorrowful Memories." The scenery changed again, showing Misty's past.

Akiza saw the boy coming to his big sister and gave her a birthday present. Misty thanks her little brother and opened it. It was a locket that played a beautiful music. She thanks her brother again and said she'll be sure to treasure it. She then put the locket on. Toby told her sister that he met someone who had psychic powers like him and that her name was Akiza. Akiza was shocked hearing this. Toby told Misty that Akiza was also skilled in the Arcadia Movement and that the organization isn't as bad as people this it is. He also added that he wanted to use his powers to benefit everyone.

"That's Misty's brother?" Akiza muttered surprised. Rose was just as surprised, though it couldn't be seen.

"With the effect of my continuous spell, both players must shuffle any monster they draw during the draw phase back into their deck," Misty explained. The scenery then changed back to the mirrors. "Now one-third of the cards in our deck are restricted."

"That doesn't include the cards in our hands," Akiza stated.

"Well I summon Reptilianne Servant (Attack 100/ Defense 100) in attack mode. Now as long as Reptilianne Servant is on the field, both players can't summon any monsters to the field. I'll end my turn there," Misty finished. Akiza drew her card and showed it to be Evil Thorn, an effect monster. "Because of Sad Story- Sorrowful Memory, you can't draw any monsters."

Akiza put the card back into her deck and shuffled it. "I set a face down and end my turn," she declared.

"Come and follow me deeper into my maze," Misty dared. Akiza followed while the Dark Signer laughed sinisterly.

. . .

Futen, Amaterasu, and the man continued their search for Akiza and Mina. The stranger then asked Yusei, "Can Akiza stand against a person like a Dark Signer?"

"She'll win," Yusei replied. "I believe in her."

"Do you have special feelings for Akiza?" the man asked.

"No," Yusei answered. "She's just a friend."

The stranger suddenly turned to a building. "I just saw some movement in that house."

Yusei went in and searched for a moment, Amaterasu following. Futen heard a groan below him and saw Mina unconscious. "Mina!" he called. He began to yank of the cellar opening.

Amaterasu suddenly grabbed Yusei's arm and yanked him out of the way of a fireball from the Hinotama card.

Amasterau turned to the man with a slight glare. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Fight me if you want to know the truth," the man dared.

The man materialized a Psychic Sword from his hand and Yusei asked, "Are you a psychic duelist?"

The man only laughed as he attacked Yusei with the sword which Yusei blocked with his duel disk.


	17. Truth- Part 2

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

Chapter 16: Truth- Part 2

Akiza continued to follow Misty through the mirror maze. It was Misty's turn so she drew a card. "I activate the continuous spell, Sad Story- Unwavering Truth," she declared.

The mirror maze changed again to the Arcadia Movement Headquarters. Akiza saw herself meeting Toby who presented himself to her. He told her he wanted to be just like her and wanted to know what he could do to be like her. She had replied that Sayer will tell how and he would just have to listen to what Sayer said. After that, she left him. Akiza was still surprised that Toby was Misty's little brother.

"The effect of my new continuous spell is if both players draw a spell card during the draw phase, we have to shuffle it back into our deck. In other words, all of your spell cards are restricted," Misty explained.

' _I may be trapped but Misty is also trapping herself also,'_ Akiza thought.

"Now Reptilianne Servant, attack Akiza directly!" Misty ordered. The serpent beast attacked Akiza and her life points fell to 3900.

. . .

Meanwhile, Yusei continued to fight the psychic duelist. The man used a Hinotama to materialize another fireball but from behind the two, but the Signer dodged it relieving Amaterasu who barely missed being burned by the card.

"Why don't you want us to help Akiza?" Yusei asked.

"Akiza is destined for greatness. She doesn't need any friends," the man answered.

"If Akiza doesn't wrap things up by sunset, the world is going to get destroyed," Yusei told him.

"That is none of my concern," the man responded and attacked the Signer again with Psychic Sword. The man then used the sword's sheath to neutralize Yusei and send him in the cellar with Mina.

"Yusei!" Amaterasu called worried.

After closing the cellar, the psychic duelist said, "Akiza can only shine in a world that I desire." He sent another fireball using Hinotama to completely seal the cellar. The man then grabbed Amaterasu before she could move and said, "Don't worry. You won't question my orders soon enough."

"Let her go!" Yusei ordered angrily. "You can't force her to play this game."

"Hm… Do you feel something special for her?" the man asked and Yusei glared.

That's when the water began to flood up the cellar as the man laughed and brought Jayla away, leaving Yusei's worried calls behind him. Yusei hurried to try to wake Mina up as the water quickly filled the cellar.

. . .

"Thanks to the effect of Mirror Labyrinth, if both players don't have a level five or higher monster and if there's only one lever four or lower monster, the monster can attack once more during the battle phase," Misty explained as she and Akiza dueled. "So Reptilianne Servant, attack Akiza directly once again!" Akiza took the hit and her life points fell to 3800. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Akiza looked at her hand. _'I could summon a monster if it wasn't for Reptilianne Servant,'_ she thought. She drew her card and was forced to show it due to the Sad Story spells Misty had on the field. It was the trap, Illusion Destruction meaning she didn't have to return it to the deck. "I set a face down and end my turn," she declared.

"Follow me again, Akiza, if you dare," Misty told Akiza and the Signer and Dragon Protector followed Misty. Misty drew her card. "I activate the continuous spell card, Sad Story- Atrocious Day."

The mirror maze changed into the Daimon Area in which Akiza, as the Black Rose, was rampaging destruction in the area and spreading fear to anyone who dared to challenge her. The Akiza watching looked as a boulder killed Toby who was watching caused by Akiza.

"That… That's can't be," Akiza thought starting to feel guilty about his death. Even Rose was shocked in disbelief. "That wasn't how it happened. There were no casualties that day."

"The Arcadia Movement covers up all sorts of inconvenient truths, Akiza," Misty told the Signer, shocking her. "Now with the effect of my Sad Story combo, all cards will now be shuffled back into the deck after being drawn during the draw phase. You will taste Toby's pain, Signer." Her face appeared on all the mirrors and began to laugh.

"I activate Illusion Destruction! This flips Reptilianne Servant face down," Akiza fought.

"And due to its effect, it is now destroyed," Misty stated as her monster shattered.

"Despite meeting Toby, I don't know much about him. I didn't even know the fact that I was involved in the incident that claimed his life," Akiza stated.

Misty was furious and growled, "You continue to deny your responsibility in Toby's death." She then continued the duel, "I activate the trap card, Sorrowful Chain." The scenery changed again and Misty was seen crying for her dead brother. "This sadness led me to fall off a cliff while still driving my car. By the time I was transported to the hospital, I was already dead." Akiza was shocked by this.

. . .

As the water continued to flood the cellar, Mina cried out for someone's help.

Outside, Trudge noticed a Sector Security ID on the ground. "How did this get here?" he wondered and opened it to reveal it as Mina's ID and saw Jack's picture in it. "Why is there a picture of Jack Atlas in here?!" he exclaimed angry.

"Help!" called Mina's voice and Trudge ran in.

"Mina!" Trudge called.

"Trudge, down here!" Yusei called.

"What the…?" he muttered.

"You have to open the hatch," Yusei explained. "Some guy locked us down here and took Amaterasu."

"Took Amaterasu?!" Trudge asked

"I'll explain better once we get out," Yusei replied.

Trudge accepted it due to the circumstances and hurried to the hatch and yanked at it.

. . .

Back in the hall of mirrors, Akiza began to blame herself, "It… It can't be true. But… if it is… if I really killed her brother…" She tripped and nearly fell toward a shard of mirror. Suddenly, the psychic duelist grabbed her, saving her from the shard. "Who are you?"

"Relax, I'm on your side," he told her. He took off his fedora and glasses to reveal himself as Sayer.

"Sayer!" Akiza exclaimed, happy he was alive.

"Fight, Akiza," he told her.

"I… I can't," she refused.

"When I first met you, I found your original powers were too strong for you. So I sealed your powers without your knowledge. But now I'm going to unseal your true powers. All I need to say is one phrase. Listen carefully, 'the entrance to the Underworld is on the witch's island'," Sayer said. After saying that, Akiza emitted a powerful wind around her and stood up. "That's it, Akiza. Defeat this Dark Signer. Your true powers are far superior than those of the Dark Signers." He then ran from the hall of mirrors.


	18. Truth- Part 3

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

Chapter 17: Truth- Part 3

Akiza returned to her Black Rose persona, making Misty happy. "You'll be the only one who will be vanishing from this world, Misty," Akiza, as he Black Rose, told the Dark Signer.

"By the effect of Sorrowful Chain, when I have three Sad Story cards on my side of the field, I can special summon one effect monster. So I summon Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings (Attack 1900/ Defense 2600)!" Misty declared.

"I'm not afraid of you, Misty," Akiza told her, irritating Misty.

"Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings, attack Akiza directly!" Misty ordered. Akiza took the hit and her life points fell to 1900. "Now the effect of my Dragon Queen activates. When it deals battle damage, you must select one card in your hand and send it to the graveyard." Akiza sent Hedge Guard from her hand to the graveyard in response to the effect. "And then I can draw one card. And because this isn't the draw phase, I'm not affected by the effects of my three Sad Story cards. I will end my turn there."

Akiza drew her card but because of the Sad Story- Sorrowful Memory, she sent it back into the deck which shuffled. "I summon Witch of the Black Rose (Attack 1700/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. And with its effect, when this card is successfully summoned, I can draw one card from my deck and if it's a monster card, this card is destroyed. And just like you, I can draw cards outside of the draw phase. She drew her card and it revealed itself as Rose Fairy. "I special summon Rose Fairy (Attack 600/ Defense 1200) with its effect. Now I tune my two monsters to synchro summon. Come forth, Black Rose Dragon (Attack 2400/ Defense 1800)!" The arrival of the dragon caused all the mirrors to break and destroyed the hall while Rose became her dragon form.

. . .

Sayer watched the duel from outside the hall of mirror with Amaterasu watching him with a glare, forced to be sitting on the ground with a spell he used on her. "Yes, Akiza. Eliminate all in our way. I will use you to rebuild my Arcadia Movement," Sayer said and laughed. He looked at Amaterasu. "And you'll be ready to help me soon enough."

"No, I won't," she retorted. "Fute- Yusei will stop you. You won't control Signer Akiza Izinski or I like this."

"We'll see, won't we? I can guarantee you, you won't be thinking that way for long," Sayer told her, walking up to her. He whispered something in her ear and she cringed in pain as she fought his control. As she fought with her abilities, Sayer walked back over to the window and turned to watch the duel progress.

Akiza, as the Black Rose, continued to duel Misty. Leo and Luna found their way to Akiza in some kind of mirror dome.

"Something's wrong with Akiza," Leo stated.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!" Akiza ordered. Misty's monster was destroyed and her life points fell to 3500.

"Akiza used her psychic powers," Leo concluded.

"I end my turn," Akiza stated.

"Those were the same powers that were used to kill my brother. I will make you pay for it," Misty stated and the lizard geoglyph appeared.

"That's right, Akiza. Use your psychic powers against your enemy," Sayer encouraged and laughed from where he was in another small house.

. . .

Meanwhile, Trudge continued to try his best to open the cellar while Yusei and Mina tried not to drown with the water continuing to flood the cellar. When he heard, Mina calling out for Jack, the anger alone gave him enough strength to finally open the cellar's door. He helped Yusei and Mina out with it opened.

"Now what's going on with Amaterasu?" Trudge asked.

"When I got in here with her, I found Mina. She yanked me out of the way and we barely dodged a fireball sent by the man who was psychic duelist. After I was thrown into the cellar, he grabbed Amaterasu. He then left with her and I need to find her," Yusei explained. They walked out of the house and they noticed the geoglyph in the sky. "The duel's started."

"Yusei, Misty thinks Akiza killed her brother, Toby," Mina informed him.

"Is it true?" Yusei asked.

"I don't know and Akiza can't remember it," Mina replied.

. . .

It was Misty's turn and she drew a card. "I drew Reptilianne Gorgon but due to Sad Story- Sorrowful Memories' effect, I have to return it to my deck and shuffle it," she declared. "Now due to Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings' effect, it can be special summoned back to the field by sending one continuous spell card on the field to the graveyard. So I send Sad Story- Sorrowful Memories to the graveyard in order to revive it." Her monster reappeared and Akiza didn't budge at its appearance. "Next I equip Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings with Reptilianne Rage. This increases its attack by 800 (Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings: Attack 2700). Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings, attack Black Rose Dragon!"

"I activate Rose Blizzard! When your monster attacks, its attack is negated and switched to defense position," Akiza defended.

"I am impressed you managed to dodge the attack. I end my turn," Misty finished.

. . .

Outside the duel, Yusei called out as he saw the twins, "Leo! Luna!"

"Yusei!" Luna exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Yusei asked.

"Akiza's dueling Misty," Luna explained.

"But Akiza's acting like the Black Rose again," Leo added.

"What happened?" Yusei wondered. He looked at a house across from them and saw Sayer laughing and encouraging Akiza to fight. Yusei immediately recognized him from the Fortune Cup. _'This is Sayer's fault,'_ he thought. "Leo, Luna, stay here," he ordered the twins before running off.

. . .

It was Akiza's turn and she drew her card to begin it. "I remove Rose Fairy from my graveyard and activate the effect of Black Rose Dragon. This switches Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings to attack position and reduces its attack to zero (Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings: Attack 0)," she declared shocking the Dark Signer.

. . .

Sayer stated from his house, "With her power limiter removed, Akiza has no need to fear the Dark Signers."

Yusei managed to find the psychic duel and entered the single roomed house. "Sayer," he called. He looked at his fellow god and immediately noticed the pain she was in. He stepped in front of her protectively.

"So you survived," Sayer responded surprised.

"What do you think you're doing to Akiza and Amaterasu?" Yusei asked.

. . .

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!" Akiza ordered destroying the monster and dropping Misty's life points to 1100. "You're about to lose, Misty."

"When Reptilianne Rage is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you're dragon's attack points are lowered by 800 (Black Rose Dragon: Attack 1600)," Misty informed.

"I summon Dark Verger (Attack 0/ Defense 1000) in defense position and end my turn," Akiza finished.

. . .

"Sayer, what are you planning? What're you doing to Amaterasu?" Yusei asked.

"Thanks to the Dark Signers attacking my headquarters, I have a scar on my face's right side," Sayer replied showing the mark for a moment. "I have complete mind control over Akiza and she will only listen to me. And it won't be long before this gives in and she'll become mine also. She has such unlimited power. I will use those two to get revenge against those who have hurt me."

"Let Akiza and Amaterasu go! Akiza's a new person now," Yusei ordered. "And Amaterasu is not someone who you can control."

"Akiza is my faithful servant and soon this one- Amaterasu was it?- will be too. I decide everything they do," Sayer responded. He threw a fireball at Yusei who grabbed the Goddess of the Sun and quickly dodged it.

"I won't let you control people's hearts," Yusei told him.

"Once people are in my hands, they'll be at my mercy regardless of who the person is. Once I place a stimulus on their weakness, they'll move at my will as much as I like, just like Akiza. Her heart has dealt with loneliness just because she has psychic powers. All I had to do was give a little titillation," Sayer stated. "And Amaterasu's weakness that I can tell is you. Once you are gone, she will not be able to fight again."

Yusei tensed, holding Amaterasu closer to his body. "You're pathetic," he growled.

"No, but this one is. This Dark Signer through the grudge from the death of her brother. And now she's fighting a psychic duelist to get revenge. To me, it's just some tear-jerking fraternal love. I know Akiza will defeat Misty," Sayer responded.

"Are you the one who caused the events that led to Misty becoming a Dark Signer in the first place?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, but I didn't think thing would go this far," Sayer answered. "It is the perfect stage for me to demonstrate the psychic duelists' power to the world."

Yusei smirked and said, "You just admitted you were behind Toby's death."

"Even so, what're you going to do about it?" Sayer asked.

. . .

Misty drew a card to begin her turn. "I summon Reptilianne Gardna (Attack 0/ Defense 2000) in defense mode. Next I send Sad Story- Unwavering Truth to the graveyard to bring back my Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings (Attack 1900/ Defense 2600). Now Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings, attack Black Rose Dragon!" The attack destroyed Akiza's monster and dropped the Signer's life points to 1600. "And now due to my Dragon Queen's effect, I can draw one card while you have to send a card from your hand to the graveyard."

"I activate Fragrance Storm. By destroying Dark Verger, I can draw a card. If it's a plant type monster, I can draw again," Akiza fought. She revealed it to be Copy Plant and she drew again. "I summon Copy Plant (Attack 0/ Defense 0). And since it's a tuner monster, the effect of Dark Verger activates. Meaning it is special summoned from the graveyard."

"What're you planning to do with summoning two monsters with low levels?" Misty wondered.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn," Akiza finished.

Misty drew her card. "I activate Advance Force! This lets Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings count as two tributes," she declared. "So now I tribute my monster to summon, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua (Attack 2800/ Defense 1800)!" The twins, Trudge, and Mina, who had found the twins, were terrified by the size of the lizard.

. . .

Yusei had set Amaterasu in a safer area of the building while he continued to dodge fireballs sent by Sayer. Yusei clicked a button on his duel disk and asked, "Are you the one who killed Toby Treadwell? And did you then pin the blame on Akiza?"

"Yes, I was the one who killed Toby one year ago," Sayer confessed. "I had put Toby through a hard experiment to see if he had any potential to join my organization. The experiment consisted of an electrocuting device which would reveal if Toby had strong enough psychic powers to withstand the procedure. After seeing that Toby did not live up to expectations, I deemed Toby as of no use to me. So I increased the power of the device, even though I was warned by one of my members that it would be 'dangerous' and the experiment killed Toby. I was disappointed that Toby had limited potential as a psychic duelist. But Akiza was my greatest discovery. She had limitless potential as a psychic duelist and she always tried to measure up to my expectations."

"That's it, Sayer. You're through ruining lives!" Yusei responded and tried to fight him but Sayer used his power to thrown the Signer into a fall. But Yusei barely managed to escape the fall by holding onto the stone stairs.

"I must say, I am impressed by your persistence," Sayer stated. He raised a psychic sword, intending to finish him off. Yusei, though, laughed. "What're you laughing about?"

"My duel disk is homemade and had the multi-duel voice network switched on," Yusei explained. "In other words, Misty has heard everything that you just said about Toby's murder."

The psychic duelist was shocked by this and turned to Misty who glared at him in pure rage and hatred. "What did you just say?!" she yelled.

"Toby was too weak to join my organization. I don't need any people I can't use if they're too weak," Sayer replied.

"You'll pay for what you've done. Ccarayhua, take Sayer to the depths of the Underworld!" Misty ordered. The Immortal devoured Sayer and Akiza slowly returned to her old self but was still in a daze.

Yusei pulled himself up and ran to Amaterasu who was panting. "Futen…" she muttered. Yusei didn't respond except pull her into a hug. "Futen, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he told her, holding her tighter.

"I was worried I would lose you," Amaterasu told him.

"We are bound for our eternal lives, Amaterasu," Futen responded. "I would never make you lose me." She gave him a soft smile and nodded. "Just don't do this again."

"Futen, I…" she began but was cut off when Yusei took her lips to his.

He slowly pulled back to say, "You still have your full powers, right? Don't let yourself feel like you can't break free of another mortal's powers or bonds. Because as a goddess, yours are far stronger."

"I understand," she responded. "Thank you."

"Can you stand? Akiza probably needs our help," Yusei asked.

She nodded and slowly stood up without a problem. They walked out to see Misty looking at Akiza with slight soft eyes.

"I have finally avenged Toby's death. I now understand that you hadn't killed my brother," she told Akiza as she turned back to normal. "I have no more reason to fight you." Misty was about to surrender but the Dark Signers' power refused to allow it and tried to gain control of her.

Amaterasu and Yusei ran down and Yusei told Misty, "Misty! Your vengeance is over. You can't lose to the Earthbound Immortal!" He looked at Akiza and noticed she was still in a daze. "Akiza! Akiza, listen to me!" he called. "Akiza!"

"I… I know that voice. That's… That's Yusei calling out to me," Akiza muttered and snapped out of her trance completely. She then noticed Misty.

"I… I can't stop this duel through my own will anymore," Misty stated before she became completely possessed.

" **And now I'll destroy you, Signer, and everything you hope to accomplish,"** the possessed Misty told Akiza and gave a depraved laugh.

"Akiza, you're the only one who can save Misty now," Yusei told her.

"Right," Akiza agreed.

" **Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, attack the Signer directly!"** Misty ordered.

"I activate Ground Capture! This halves the battle damage I would've taken from one of your monsters," Akiza defended as her life points fell to 200. "And if I had taken at least 1000 life points, I can draw a card." She drew her card.

" **I set a face down and end my turn,"** Possessed Misty finished.

' _If I win the duel, Misty will get sent to the Underworld. If I can just defeat the Earthbound Immortal, there might be a chance to save her,'_ Akiza thought. She drew her card to begin her turn. "First I use the effect of Copy Plant to change its level to two. Then I summon Hedge Guard (Attack 0/ Defense 2100). Now I activate the spell card, Shining Rebirth! This lets me synchro summon Black Rose Dragon from my graveyard by using my three monsters. So I summon back Black Rose Dragon (Attack 2400/ Defense 1800)! When Black Rose Dragon is successfully summoned, I can destroy all cards on the field and thanks to the effect of Shining Rebirth, Black Rose Dragon isn't destroyed this turn," she declared.

" **Remember, if you win the duel, Misty will die for good,"** the possessed Misty reminded Akiza.

"The one I want to defeat is the entity controlling Misty," the Signer retorted. "I activate the effect of Black Rose Dragon!"

" **I won't allow you to win so easily,"** Possessed Misty refused. **"I activate Doom Gazer. This inflicts 300 points of damage to you for each card that would be destroyed. And with seven cards, you would take 2100 points of damage."**

As the assault was sent towards Akiza, the spirit of the true Misty appeared and told Akiza, "Protect this world as a Signer, Akiza."

"A-Are you sure?" Akiza asked and the spirit nodded. She turned her head as she played, "I activate the trap card, Nature's Reflection! This redirects the damage to you!"

The attack made Misty lose her locket and fall to the ground. Ccarayhua and the lizard geoglyph disappeared. Yusei watched Akiza sad for her friend who had a sad look on her face while everyone congratulated Akiza for her win.

Futen followed Akiza's view as she looked at a locket on ground. Akiza picked up the locket and looked at the picture of Misty and Toby. Her tears fell on the locket. Yusei placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him.

"I know this is what Misty would've wanted, Akiza," he told her in a calming whisper, walking up to her. "Don't beat yourself up for it."

"Ah! The sunset!" Leo exclaimed making them turn to him.

"We weren't able to make it by sunset," Trudge added.

"But at least the souls of the inhabitants of New Domino City should return soon," Mina mentioned. They looked at the lights returned to New Domino.

Suddenly, an earthquake struck the area and a light appeared. The two gods and Trudge were the first to notice it then followed by the others.

"It's coming from New Domino City," Mina stated looking at it.

Then a condor geoglyph appeared in the sky. "Oh no," Yusei stated in realization making everyone turn to him.

"We forgot," Amaterasu added. "There were seven Earthbound Immortals total."

"So we were really missing the final Dark Signer this entire time," Yusei realized. Everyone was terrified by the revelation as they looked at the mark.


	19. The Condor- Part 1

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

Chapter 18: The Condor- Part 1

Yusei and the others were concerned as the Condor geoglyph appeared in the sky. They turned as they heard two duel runners coming up.

"Jack, Crow," Yusei greeted.

Crow nodded at Amaterasu. "So you're Akiza. Nice to see you won your duel. But what's going on with that light show?" he greeted the psychic, the last bit looking at the mark.

Before anyone had a chance to answer, another mild earthquake broke out making everyone place their feet to stay balanced. They turned to a multi-colored light as it shot out from the crater in the center of the B.A.D.

"The Doors to the Netherworld must've completely opened," Yusei understood.

"I don't like this power coming off from that light," Amastersu stated as she stared at it. They turned to her.

Yusei nodded. "It's dark and I think I know what it is," he agreed.

Before anyone could ask, various thunderbolts struck the area around the crater above the Dark Signers' lair and a dark, filthy liquid made its way out of the hole. Two red, glowing eyes appeared at the top of the sludge as it took its form of something that looked similar to a giant dragon.

It stood over the Satellite, dripping sludge to the ground, and stared in the direction of the Condor lines. Everyone, but the god and goddess who look determined, was terrified by the creature's presence.

"Roman had warned us that the King of the Netherworld would appear if we failed to seal the four towers before sunset," Crow mentioned.

"That thing is the King of the Underworld," Yusei commented.

"Been quite some time since we've seen it in the human world," Amaterasu stated and Yusei nodded in agreement.

"Does that mean this is the end of the world?" Trudge asked.

"No. We're still here and the darkness hasn't completely taken over," Mina responded immediately. "It's not over yet."

Luna's Mark of the Dragon began to ache and glow and she looked at Kuribon. He began to flail around telling her something.

"Uh oh, Kuribon just said that if that thing reaches the geoglyph some really bad things are going to happen," Luna explained to the others.

"What kind of bad things?" Leo asked.

"The really bad kind," Luna replied.

"How can we stop a huge creature like that?" Leo asked.

The others' Signer marks began to glow. After a few cracks of thunder, some red lights shined from the sky. It wasn't long after that the Crimson Dragon descended from the clouds. Yusei stared at it with determined eyes.

The Crimson Dragon nodded at him before it sent a blast of light at the Signers and their companions blinding everyone for a moment.

They opened their eyes again and saw lights speeding passed them as they moved through.

"Looks like the Crimson Dragon's taken us somewhere," Crow commented.

"Yeah, and it's taking us in a hurry," Yusei responded.

A light began to show from in front of them. "Yeah, well it looks like our stop's coming up," Crow called as they entered the light.

The gang and their duel runners arrived and they looked around.

"This is Goodwin's island," Jack commented.

"What're we doing here?" Akiza wondered.

"And why is that stairway out of the ground?" Yusei added.

"Yusei's right. That was underneath his mansion," Jack agreed.

"The Condor geoglyph we saw in the Satellite was above Goodwin's mansion?" Akiza commented.

"How did we get here is such short time?" Leo wondered surprised.

Goodwin walked out on top of the stairway. "Welcome, Signers. I have been waiting for you," he greeted. "I congratulate you on defeating the Dark Signers. But unfortunately, you were unable to close the Doors of the Netherworld in time."

"Are you saying we lost? The world…" Yusei trailed off.

"Is done for," Goodwin finished. He stared back at the King of the Underworld. "The King of the Underworld is fast approaching."

"Why is it heading here?" Yusei asked.

"For the ritual," Goodwin answered bluntly.

"What?" Yusei responded.

"I used the Crimson Dragon to bring you here for the sake of the Divine Ritual," Goodwin explained.

He brought out a capsule containing an arm with the Mark of the Dragon. The mark began to glow causing the Signers to hold their marks in pain.

Jack looked at the arm. "Is that arm in there yours?" he asked Goodwin.

"No. It had once belonged to my brother, Roman," Goodwin replied.

"Then why do you have it?" Yusei asked.

Goodwin laughed as he set down the capsule and turned around. To everyone's surprise, the dark mark of the Condor appeared on his back. Goodwin's jacket tore as his muscles expanded and his eyes turned black and purple lines formed over his now muscular body, showing his status as a Dark Signer. He unlocked the canister and ripped off his mechanical arm.

Using his other arm, he took Roman's arm from the tank. "By using the Dark Signers' powers, I will make this arm my own!" Goodwin announced. He held the arm in the place of his missing arm where it attached itself. After a couple, stressful minutes, he stated, "Seems the Crimson Dragon is resisting. But don't worry, it'll just take time."

"What're you trying to do, Goodwin?" Yusei asked while Amaterasu glared.

"With the powers of both light and dark, I will become the ultimate god!" Goodwin answered. Goodwin raised his arm and the stairway rose further out of the ground.

Yusei grabbed Amaterasu as they hurried back from Goodwin's residence while the stairway rose higher into the sky. Goodwin laughed manically with his view of the whole city. The Signers and their friends had found their way to the bridge leading to Goodwin's mansion.

Meanwhile, an altar appeared before Goodwin and he called, "We will duel on the crest of the Condor where I will crush you Signers for the ritual. I will defeat you and sacrifice you to the King of the Underworld."

"Not happening, Goodwin," Yusei retorted.

"Besides, it was you who asked Yusei and the others to _defeat_ the Dark Signers," Crow reminded them.

"What'll happen to the King of the Underworld if we win?" Yusei asked as Amaterasu got closer.

"It would most likely disappear. But I will not let that happen since I have become a god!" Goodwin answered. Amaterasu and Yusei looked glanced at each other slightly bored, knowing he truly didn't become a god.

"Fine, I'll duel," Yusei accepted.

"I'm going to disperse this world of you, Goodwin," Jack vowed.

"I'm up for the challenge. I may not be a Signer but I'll do anything for the kids in the Satellite," Crow stated. "We'll soar as high as the man from the Daedalus Bridge legend!" Goodwin grinned at hearing Crow's final statement.

The three duelists started their engines and Yusei called, "We will stop the King of the Underworld."

"Kick his butt!" Leo encouraged.

"Be careful," Mina called.

"Very careful," Akiza agreed. Amaterasu nodded with the two other women's statements.

The Condor geoglyph rotated so that it tilted downwards. A compartment on the temple shuffled Goodwin's deck.

"To make up for being outnumbered, you will each start with 4000 life points while I will start with three times that amount, 12,000. Also no one may attack on their first turn. Are there any objections?" Goodwin announced.

"I don't," Jack agreed.

"Got none here," Crow followed.

"Then let's go!" Yusei explained and they ramped onto the geoglyph as Goodwin activated Speed World and they used the geoglyph as a turbo duel circuit.


	20. The Condor- Part 2

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

Chapter 19: The Condor- Part 2

Crow moved ahead of his allies to take the first move as he drove. "I summon Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield (Attack 100/ Defense 1800). Now since a Blackwing is on my field, I can special summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear (Attack 1700/ Defense 800)," Crow declared. "Finally I set a face down and end my turn."

Jack they moved up to his move. "I summon Mad Archfiend (Attack 1800/ Defense 0)," he declared. "I set one face down."

Yusei took the lead for his move. After drawing, Yusei asked Goodwin, "Why did you become a Dark Signer?"

Goodwin explained the events that caused Roman to become a Dark Signer, "Roman was the host of both the Mark of the Dragon and the Spider mark of the Dark Signer. My brother's body was chosen as the first place of battle. The powers of both a Signer and a Dark Signer resided within Roman's body. However, the Dark Signer mark began to take over his body. Roman believed that by throwing away his left arm, which carried the Signer's mark and leaving it to me, fate would take care of everything else. I met Roman and he handed me his left arm in the canister. He told me that the Signers would appear one day and asked me to gather you all and use you to defeat him. He explained to me that two gods resided in his body and that he had chosen the path of evil. He told me to take the canister while a small part of his normal self remained. Then he triggered Zero Reverse. I obeyed fate and gathered all of you. And up until then, I had reached a certain conclusion as I stared at the depths of the depths of destiny. I lost to Roman though I could've won. But I lost the duel on purpose. Roman asked me why I lost. I wanted to be like him. In another five thousand years, those sharing the same fate would appear, use the world as the battleground for their gods and eventually die. But it is my destiny to break this chain. I would do so using what Roman couldn't withstand. I will use the powers of the King of the Netherworld to destroy the world and rebuild it using the Crimson Dragon's power. I will recreate the world as I see fit!"

"Don't joke around," Yusei told him.

"Your selfish desires have affected the lives of the people from Satellite, including Martha and the children," Crow pointed out.

"I'm not going to allow you to do what you like with those delusions of yours," Jack refused.

"You're wrong, Goodwin. It isn't a god's power that tears down destiny. It's what everyone creates by gathering and fighting together," Yusei told him.

Goodwin grinned. "What are you gathering to fight for?" he asked.

"The bonds between our friends," Yusei answered bluntly. "I summon Max Warrior (Attack 1800/ Defense 800) in attack mode. Next I set a face down. That ends my turn."

Goodwin began his turn. "Since I control no monsters why you do, I can special summon, Oracle of the Sun (Attack 1000/ Defense 2000)," he declared. "Next I normal summon Fire Ant Ascator (Attack 700/ Defense 1300). Now I tune both my monsters. When the sun arises, all darkness is dispelled. Light, shine brightly. Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti (Attack 3000/ Defense 2800)! Now I remove Fire Ant Ascator from play to special summon Weeping Idol (Attack 0/ Defense 500). Next I pay 1000 life points to special summon Dark Tuner Goddess Witaka (Attack 0/ Defense 0)," Goodwin stated and his life points dropped to 3000. "Now I use Dark Goddess Witaka's effect to copy Sun Dragon Inti's level (Dark Tuner Dark Goddess Witaka: Level 8). I tune my Dark Tuner Dark Goddess Witaka and Weeping Idol together. When the path of darkness is opened, the voices of despair can be heard. Become death. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Moon Dragon Quilla (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)! Finally I set two face downs." Quilla sunk below its sun counterpart as its effect activated destroying itself.

' _I wonder if all of this was part of Goodwin's plan,'_ Crow wondered before he began his turn. "I don't know about God or fate, but I do know that I will surpass them like the legendary man from the Daedalus Bridge legend."

"That man lost his left arm," Goodwin pointed out.

"What're you talking about?" Crow wondered. "Whatever. I activate the Speed Spell- Tune Up 123. This raises Mistral's level back on a dice roll." The dice rolled and stopped on two. "Since it landed on a two, Mistral's level goes from 2 to 3 (Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield: Level 3). Now I tune Mistral and Bora to synchro summon. Come to the field, Blackwing Armor Master (Attack 2500/ Defense 1500)! Now since I have a face-up Blackwing on my field, I can special summon Blackwing- Elphin the Raven (Attack 2200/ Defense 1200). Now Blackwing Armor Master, attack Sun Dragon Inti!" Armor Master shoved a Wedge Counter into the face of Inti's sun and survived the counter attack due to its effect. "Now I use Armor Master's effect to remove that Wedge Counter left in Inti dropped its attack to 0 (Sun Dragon Inti: Attack 0)." The sun in Inti cracked up as the attack was dropped. "Now Elphin the Raven, attack that dragon!" Elphin left huge scratch marks in the monster causing it to explode and drop Goodwin's life points to 8800.

Goodwin laughed. "It's an unforgivable offense to retaliate against a god. The man from the Daedalus Bridge legend learned this by losing his left arm," he said.

That's when Yusei realized it. "Are you the man from the legend?" he asked.

"What?!" Crow exclaimed.

"I use the effect of Inti to destroy Elphin and inflict damage to Crow equaling its attack points," Goodwin declared playing on as normal. Crow's life points dropped to 1800. Since Inti was destroyed, Quilla returned. "The legendary man failed. He couldn't go against destiny because he was a normal person and a useless human. In order to change fate, one must surpass humans and become a god."

"I won't believe it! I won't let you shatter the legendary man!" Crow refused.

Goodwin raised his arm and caused the Marks of the Dragon to disappear from the Signers. The marks joined together as the full dragon symbol on Goodwin's chest.

Goodwin laughed. "I am the ultimate god!" he exclaimed. "Now I, an once ordinary man, am now an ultimate god through the powers of the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals!"

Crow and the duelists battling Goodwin didn't give any acknowledgement other than Crow completing his turn by setting two face downs. The King of the Underworld continued to make its way to the geoglyph while Goodwin continued his talk about fate. Meanwhile, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Trudge, and Mina were watching anxiously from the sidelines while Rose, Ancient, Arch, and Jayla were fighting the pain the Crimson Dragon was bearing.

Jack pulled up in front of his two partners to make his move. "I don't know much about God and bonds. But I will surpass them. It's my move!" Jack declared and drew his card. "I set a face down. Next I summon Magic Hole Golem (Attack 0/ Defense 2000). Now with Magic Hole Golem's effect, I can attack you directly with Mad Archfiend. But his attack must be halved (Mad Archfiend: Attack 900)." Mad Archfiend attacked with it showering his with its Bone Splash attack while Goodwin's life points dropped to 7900.

"Jack, don't joke around. You can't get rid of our bonds that easily," Crow told him. "I activate Shadow Dance. This inflicts an extra 1000 points of damage to you Goodwin." Goodwin's life points dropped to 6900.

Yusei held his hand over his heart for a moment while he said, "We all have bonds. The bonds of a Signer and our friends. I activate a face down, Rising Rush! This allows me to special summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500)."

"I end my turn. Your go, Yusei," Jack stated.

Yusei began his turn and drew his card. "I tune Junk Synchron and Max Warrior together and synchro summon. Rise up, Junk Archer (Attack 2300/ Defense 2000)!" he declared. "I activate its effect. This allows me to remove Moon Dragon Quilla from play until the end phase." Junk Archer fired an arrow through Quilla making it disappear. "Now Junk Archer will attack you directly."

"I activate, Offering to the Immortals! This negates the attack and allows me to summon two Ceremonial Tokens (Attack 0/ Defense 0) as well as add an Earthbound Immortal from my deck to my hand," Goodwin declared. He laughed and showed them his Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca card.

"Okay, that's just playing dirty," Crow accused.

"I set two face downs," Yusei finished. And due to it being the end phase, Moon Dragon Quilla returned because Junk Archer's ability finished.

Goodwin began his turn. "I release my two monsters to tribute summon," he declared. The Earthbound Immortal heart appeared in the sky and sucked the people in the vicinity into it. A flash of light appeared around the heart before Goodwin called, "Arrive, Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca (Attack 1/ Defense 1)!" The condor descended from the sky and spread its wings and it hovered above the stairway.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow worriedly look up but their attention was quickly directed by the noise coming from the King of the Netherworld. The King of the Netherworld had spotted Wiraqocha Rasca and launched an army of smaller condors from its body in the direction of the Earthbound Immortal. The condors circled the duel circuit while Goodwin laughed in triumph as he called that his plan was reaching its climax.

A few of the small condors began to sneak up on Yusei. Just as he noticed, Black Rose Dragon struck them. Ancient Fairy Dragon was fighting off others as well. Leo, Mina, and Trudge cheered Yusei, Jack, and Crow on. Amaterasu just stared at Futen as he stared back for a moment.

Yusei turned back and began to talk to Goodwin about how bonds and friendship could surpass fate. But Goodwin continued his turn and activated Wiraqocha Rasca's effect.

"I looked up to the legendary man from the legend. He taught us to be strong and never give up," Crow commented. One of the smaller condors struck Crow causing him to slightly move off course but, thankfully, did no major damage. "I activate Life Exchange! This switches your Immortal's attack to me."


	21. The Condor- Part 3

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

Chapter 20: The Condor- Part 3

"I activate Life Exchange! This switches your Immortal's attack to me," Crow declared.

"Wait, Crow!" Yusei exclaimed but it was too late.

The attack hit Crow in a massive blast and threw Crow off the geoglyph and dropped his life points to 1. Crow quickly switched the Blackbird to flight mode and flew through Moon Dragon Quilla who was destroyed due to Life Exchange. With Quilla gone, Sun Dragon Inti rose again.

"I activate Blackwing Anchor, releasing Blackwing Armor Master," Crow declared. He then landed on the circuit again, causing damage to the Blackbird, which he fell off of.

Goodwin teased Crow about the legendary man and set a card before ending his turn.

Crow looked up ahead at the Blackbird. He still had one life point left and the card Blackwing Anchor continued to flash on their monitor. "Our bonds haven't broken yet," Crow said before he collapsed and was excluded from the duel.

Furious for what Goodwin did to Crow, Jack began his turn. "I summoned Sinister Sprocket (Attack 400/ Defense 0). Now I tune it with my Magic Hole Golem and Mad Archfiend to synchro summon, Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)! Next I activate, Half Straight. This halves Red Dragon Archfiend's attack and allows me to attack you directly if you have a monster with a higher attack (Red Dragon Archfiend: Attack 1500)," he declared. "Now Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Goodwin directly!"

"I use Sun Dragon Inti's effect to reduce its own attack to 0, meaning your Red Dragon Archfiend can't attack directly since it no longer has the lower attack. And since Wiraqocha Rasca cannot be selected as an attack target, Red Dragon Archfiend can only attack Inti," Goodwin fought.

"But then both monsters would be destroyed," Jack commented in a low, frustrated growl.

"I activate my face down, Scrubbed Raid!" Yusei played. "Jack, you need to use its effect to send Red Dragon Archfiend to the graveyard and end the battle phase."

"Jack, you should take the path of a true king," Goodwin told him.

"Jack, don't listen to him," Yusei tried.

"I betrayed my friends to become King," Jack reflected.

"The King I knew would never make a mistake as big as trusting on bonds. Or friends," Goodwin stated. "You should eliminate Yusei."

"Well, I'm not that King anymore. Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Inti!" Jack retorted. Goodwin's life points dropped to 5400 while Jack's dropped to 2500 due to Inti's effect. "I end my turn with a face down." Quilla was revived due to its ability. _'It was Carly who taught me about love, bonds, and friendship. I'm not going to stop until this is done,'_ Jack thought.

Yusei started his turn. "I use Junk Archer's effect to remove Moon Dragon Quilla from play," he declared.

"I activate Destruct Potion, destroying Quill and allowing me to gain life points equal to its attack," Goodwin retorted and his life points rose to 7900. Inti was revived due to Quilla's absence. "Look how futile I made of Junk Archer's effect."

"I end my turn," Yusei declared.

"I dare you, try to fight and defeat me," Goodwin called and he laughed malevolently about creating a new world.

Yusei turned as the King of the Underworld drew closer sending his minions to attack the two Signers who were dueling. Fortunately, Akiza and Luna were fending them off with their Signer dragons.

With the King of the Underworld approaching, Goodwin called down, "The King of the Underworld is getting closer. And when he arrives, you Signers will be sacrificed and the darkness will reign. But first, we must take some destruction."

"No matter what, we will keep fighting," Yusei retorted.

"That's right. We won't give up," Jack agreed.

Goodwin began his turn. Yusei then realized as he thought, _'Goodwin's going to attack Jack since his field's open.'_ And it worried Yusei.

"I play Fiendish Chain. This negates the effect of your Sun Dragon Inti and stops it from attacking or being tributed," Jack declared.

"You once said that no matter how much a person casts aside, people don't become lonely. But people fall into loneliness easily and that loneliness is death. Before death, a person thinks of neither his friends nor himself, much less about bonds. It's obvious since he falls alone," Goodwin stated. "Just return to your former self, Jack. When you were the King of Turbo Duels by restoring your feelings of loneliness and despair." Jack looked at him with a glare. "I use the effect of Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca to reduce Jack's life points to 1!"

The attack was sent and Jack's life points fell as Arch protected him again from the blast. "If my life points are below 1000, Fiendish Chain is destroyed," Jack commented.

"Look, Jack, and feel the death before your eyes. King of the Underworld, take him as your sacrifice!" Goodwin ordered. The King of the Underworld sent a blast across the city in the direction of the duel, causing Jack to lose control of his duel runner. "Do you feel death and despair?"

"I feel despair and loneliness, but only because death isn't before us," Jack replied. Jack crashed into the geoglyph and he flew off from his duel runner, excluding him from the duel along with Crow. But still, as Yusei left, Jack said to Yusei, "Even if my duel runner isn't beside you, my feelings are." He looked at his face down that he had set earlier.

"Even if our life points are at 1, our feelings are at 10,000," Crow added.

Leo, Trudge, and the others encouraged Yusei from below.

Yusei continued to duel saying, "I've got everyone's feelings."

"Are you trying to lessen the fear of death before your very eyes?" Goodwin asked. "I set one face down and end my turn."

Yusei drew his card to take his turn. "I activate Junk Archer's ability," he declared.

"I activate Passion Baimasse negating your ability and destroying your monster," Goodwin fought.

"I summon Shield Warrior (Attack 800/ Defense 1600) in defense mode. I set one face down and end my turn," Yusei declared.

"Is Shield Warrior everyone's feelings?" Goodwin asked. "That defense is meaningless against Wiraqocha Rasca. I shall let you taste death and loneliness. Bonds don't exist." He took his turn. "I'll take you where Jack and Crow are. I activate the effect of my Earthbound Immortal, reducing your life points to 1!" Everyone called for Yusei to watch out as the attack hit.

As the dust settled everyone was uneasy but Yusei rode out of the dust barely scratched and still able to continue though it was only with one life point. They also noticed a white energy lower from around Yusei. "I'm not going to be discouraged, not yet. As long as there's hope, I won't despair and the support for that hope is the bonds I share with my friends," he called. "Now it's my turn!" Yusei drew his card to take it. "I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! This allows me to draw two cards as long as I discard one of them. Next I summon Debris Dragon (Attack 1000/ Defense 2000). With its ability, I can special summon one monster with 500 or less attack points from my graveyard. So come on out, Sonic Chick (Attack 300/ Defense 300). Now I tune Sonic Chick and Shield Warrior with Debris Dragon. Out of two will come one, and out of one will come great cosmic might. Take flight, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!"

"This is as far as you go because your dragon's attack points are too low for mine," Goodwin responded.

"Not quite, Goodwin," Yusei retorted shocking the said Dark Signer. "Through my friends' bonds, hope will not be weakened."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Crow didn't complete the effect of his trap. It's the reason he tributed his Blackwing Armor Master. So I activate the last effect of Crow's Blackwing Anchor! This increases my dragon's attack by the attack of Blackwing Armor Master (Stardust Dragon: Attack 5000)," Yusei informed. "Now Stardust Dragon, attack Sun Dragon Inti with Cosmic Flare!" The dragon shot Inti.

"Now I activate Inti's effect," Goodwin started but Yusei cut him off.

"Not with Stardust Dragon's ability. By tributing it, I can stop the effect of your Sun Dragon Inti," Yusei declared.

Goodwin's life points dropped to 5900 and he sighed. "The cycle of the Signers and Dark Signers won't end this way," he said. "Using its ability, I get to bring back Moon Dragon Quilla!"

Yusei declared, "I activate Jack's face down. Conquest of the Supreme Ruler! When my synchro monster destroys your synchro in battle, I can activate this card. With it, you can't normal or special summon any monsters until the end phase."

"But that means…" Goodwin trailed off.

"That's right. Moon Dragon Quilla isn't coming back anytime soon," Yusei finished. "I end my turn there. As long as we're not lonely, we won't fall into despair. And thanks to its ability, Stardust Dragon returns to the field!"

"I have fallen into complete darkness and perfect despair. I can't reset the world until I become a god," Goodwin retorted.

"Have you forgotten about your brother, Roman?" Yusei asked.

"What are you talking about?" Goodwin asked.

"You went against fate once when you went off the Daedalus Bridge, but only because you wanted to be with your brother. That arm you have is Roman's, remember?" Yusei explained.

"It doesn't matter since your life points are at one and the King of the Netherworld is getting closer and closer," Goodwin retorted. "As long as Jack and Crow can't resume riding, victory is mine once I defeat you. Now it's my turn." He drew his card. "I'll use the effect of Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca to attack you directly and finish you off!"


	22. Returning to the Gods

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

Chapter 21: Returning to the Gods

As the Earthbound Immortal went for the Signer, Jack called out, "Yusei, use my card! Use it right now!"

"That's why you didn't use that card earlier," Yusei realized. He turned back to Goodwin. "Again, Goodwin, the power of bonds triumphs. I activate Scrubbed Raid to end your battle phase by sending one card from the field to the graveyard.

Shocked, Goodwin called, "I activate Meteor Prominence. By discarding two cards, I can inflict 2000 points of damage to you."

"I activate the trap card known as Joint Future! By sending one hand from my hand to the graveyard, I can negate the activation of a spell or trap card," Yusei retorted.

"I activate its second effect. By skipping the draw phase of my next turn, I can add it right back to my hand," Goodwin fought.

"Sorry, Goodwin, don't think so. I activate the second effect of Joint Future. When it negates a card, that card is returned to the deck which is then shuffled," Yusei countered.

Goodwin glared in frustration as he placed the card back in the deck. "I end my turn," he declared with nothing else to do.

"Do you really want to become a god?" Yusei asked.

"I cannot become a god unless I surpass my brother," Goodwin told him.

"You're wrong. People have things they can never forget. Believe me, I know," Yusei retorted thinking of the real Yusei and his father. "It's in their hearts and Roman is still in your heart, Goodwin. You're not trying to surpass fate but you're trying to go against Roman. Isn't that what we call a bond?"

Goodwin looked to the side as he saw a young version of Roman appear before his shaking his head at him. Almost like he was forsaking Goodwin. Yusei's deck lit up and full mark of the Crimson Dragon disappeared from Goodwin's chest shocking him as the marks reappear on their respective Signers.

"Our marks?!" Luna exclaimed.

"They're back!" Akiza followed.

The Mark of the Dragon Tail disappeared from Yusei's arm but was quickly replaced by the head. The Mark of the Dragon Tail travelled to Crow. "The Mark of the Dragon Head is with me?" Yusei asked shocked.

"What?! Why is the Crimson Dragon not lending me the power to be a god?" Goodwin asked shocked.

"The Crimson Dragon realized what was better than power for you. He chose the bonds and our bonds will surpass fate!" Yusei told him. The full Crimson Dragon mark appeared on Yusei's back once more as everyone put their hopes in him. "Now, Goodwin, it's my turn!" Yusei exclaimed drawing his card. "Due to Stardust Dragon being on the field, I can special summon Stardust Xiaolong (Attack 100/ Defense 100) that's sleeping in my graveyard. And next I summon, Majestic Dragon (Attack 0/ Defense 0)!"

"Not that! No!" Goodwin exclaimed.

"Whatever it is that Yusei's doing, he better do it quick," Trudge stated as the ones on the ground ran from the King of the Underworld who was making its final approach to the altar.

"Next I tune level one Majestic Dragon with level 8 Stardust Dragon and level one Stardust Xiaolong!" Yusei declared. "I harness all the power of the stars; I channel all of the might of the dragons! I synchro summon, the Majestic Star Dragon (Attack 3800/ Defense 3000)!" The dragon surrounded Yusei and engulfed him so Yusei was riding within it. "And now, I'll use his ability! It negates the power of your Immortal!"

"What?!" Goodwin exclaimed.

"And then I reveal my card, Synchro Baton! Thanks to this, for every synchro monster that's in our graveyards, I can increase the attack monster on my field by 600. And since there are four synchro monsters in our graves, Majestic Star Dragon gains 2400 attack points (Majestic Star Dragon: Attack 6200) and he gains the distinction of being the toughest monster on the field. You know what that means. It means Earthbound Immortal Rasca is going down. Go Majestic Star Dragon, Shooting Blaster Sonic!" Yusei ordered.

Goodwin watched in dismay as his monster was pierced and taken down. "I've lost, it's over," he muttered as his life points were taken out.

"Now set yours sights on the King of the Underworld!" Yusei ordered. His dragon went for the demonic creature. It shot a blast at Yusei while the Crimson Dragon surrounded him and Majestic Star Dragon, allowing them to slice through the blast. It didn't take long before they went through the King of the Underworld.

. . .

Yusei opened his eyes and found himself standing in a space like area with Goodwin in front of him and looked to the side to see Misty, Carly, Kalin, and Greiger floating unconscious.

"Kalin… Greiger…" Yusei muttered. He turned back to Goodwin. "Where are we?"

"In between the light and the darkness, Yusei. A place of peace," Goodwin answered. He turned as Roman appeared beside him looking as he did before he was a Dark Signer. "Hello, Brother. It's been so long. It feels almost like an eternity."

"Indeed," Roman agreed before they both looked at Yusei.

"You were right, Yusei. Deep down, I was still honoring my brother's memory. The bonds we form are all that really matter in life," Goodwin said and looked at the unconscious Dark Signers. "Yusei, take care of them. Their place is back on Earth." They turned as a portal of light opened up from behind them. "Now if you'll excuse us, my brother and I have some catching up to do."

"Wait!" Yusei called but he was cut off by the light as they vanished.

When the light dimmed, he saw the Crimson Dragon in front of him. "It is time, Futen," the dragon stated.

Yusei gave a slow nod before light engulfed him as well.

. . .

Everyone but Amaterasu was blinded by a bright light shown from where the Majestic Star Dragon had come out, making them cover their eyes. Wind blew around fast and the light soon dimmed. They brought their arms down to see a white glowing light hovering in the air using the wind. The Majestic Star Dragon dropped off an empty seated duel runner beside them.

The flames that Jack and Crow were laying on dissipated and the two Signers fell. The white glowing light flew moved at lightning speed and the two Signers were shocked to feel someone grab them and wind blowing underneath them.

They looked at the person holding them to see Yusei with a pair of pale blue jeans and jacket with a white shirt and boots. His marker on his face was gone and his eyes were focused but showed a light in there that they couldn't recognize.

Yusei came above his friends and let the wind drop them on the ground gently. He then slowly landed on the ground, with the rest of his friends blinded by the light surrounding him. He allowed the light to dim and they looked again to see him.

"Yusei?!" Trudge exclaimed.

Amaterasu walked next to him and he nodded at her. She turned into a ball of light before flying off in a ball of light. Yusei slowly looked at his mortal friends.

"This is goodbye," he slowly told them.

Luna and Leo immediately grabbed onto him. "Please, stay," Luna begged.

"I can't, Luna. I wish I could, but this isn't something I can control," Yusei responded. He sighed. "It's time for me to return my position as a god."

"But… Will we really forget everything about you?" Akiza asked walking up a bit.

"Yes," he answered. "But I won't forget about you. You are people, friends, that I won't forget."

"But, Yusei," Luna stated.

"The next person who will take my place will be most likely better for you to stay with," Yusei told them.

"No way! You better not say that!" Crow retorted. "After all we've been through, you can't just leave us like this."

"I'm sorry, but there isn't anything I can do," Yusei told him. "We may meet again one day, but you won't recognize me." He sighed again. "Goodbye." He then disappeared without a trace.

Akiza felt a tear fall down her face but quickly enough, a light surrounded and blinded them all.


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

Epilogue

It had been four months since Futen returned to the Divine Realm. Most of the Signers and their companions had all forgotten about Futen, or they had known as Yusei Fudo. The only exception was Luna.

Yusei had been replaced by Jayla Sito. But Luna always seemed a bit sad when she was around Jayla, confusing the rest. But Luna refused to tell them of her knowledge of Futen. She already missed him enough, and the cobalt blue eyes Jayla had didn't help. Neither did the deck she used or her dueling style that near mimicked Yusei's.

At the moment, Luna, Leo, and Akiza were at Jack, Crow, and Jayla's apartment. Luna was sitting to the side silently as it was the anniversary of Futen's departure.

"Luna, is something wrong?" Akiza asked noticing the young girl's distant expression.

"It's nothing," Luna replied.

"Luna, every month on this day you give this downcast atmosphere," Jayla commented. "I don't think it's nothing anymore."

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Luna responded. "After all, since I believe, only I can see his true form."

"Believe in what?" Jack asked.

"The gods and goddesses of this world. All of them," Luna answered.

"Luna, there is only the Crimson Dragon and the King of the Underworld," Crow told her.

"That's not true!" Luna retorted. They went wide eyed, shocked at her sudden outburst. "They usually go by their Japanese names. And one of them was our friend. Before he returned to the Divine Realm."

They heard a bird squawk and they looked outside to see a large, black bird with a yellow chest.

"I've never seen a bird like that," Leo commented.

Luna, however, looked at his real form. He gave her a small smile. "That's Futen," Luna told them. "His animal form, at least, in your eyes. He's the God of Wind." They looked at her shocked. "He got trapped here in a human, mortal body for eighteen years. He was the first person to help us beat the Dark Signers."

"Luna, that was Jayla not some god," Akiza responded.

"Just as he had warned us, when he returned to the Divine Realm, everyone and all records of him were forgotten and… the memories and himself were replaced by someone else," Luna told them shocking all of them.

"Are you saying I took over the place of a god?" Jayla asked. They looked at the bird and were shocked when it gave a nod.

"How come you remember him, then?" Crow asked. "Why you alone and not the rest of us?"

"Ancient Fairy Dragon believes it is because I'm connected to the duel spirits which are connected to him. As Stardust Dragon will forever be connected to Futen, or we first knew him as Yusei Fudo," Luna explained. "And… because I believe, I can see his true form."

They looked at the bird shocked. Soon, though, all but Jayla began to realize the connection they felt to the bird. Slowly, they caught a glimpse of Futen in his true form. He gave them a soft grin before flying off. But a wind blew through the window and guided down a bracelet to Luna. It had a blue swirl as its charm with a strong, white string that wrapped around Luna's right wrist and locked to it with a gem clasp. It gave a quick glow before vanishing.

They all heard a whisper pass through the air, "Luna, I hope you can stay strong and become the envoy the gods and goddesses need."

"Yusei…" Luna muttered and slowly touched the charm.

"Envoy the gods and goddesses need?" Jayla repeated. "Does that mean you're some messenger of the gods now?"

"I never thought I would actually see a god other than the Crimson Dragon," Akiza responded. "For a moment, I saw that bird as a actual person. He smiled at us."

"And then he flew off," Crow added. "Luna, were you really telling the truth about him? That he was a god who got trapped here for eighteen years and became our friend?"

She nodded. "And the last we ever saw of him was him vanishing just after we defeated Goodwin," she replied.

"I can't believe we forgot about him," Jack responded. "And you're still the only one with true memories of him." Luna looked at him sadly.

"At least we know about him now," Akiza told the girl. "We'll help you get people to believe in the gods again, too." The girl looked at them shocked while they all nodded.

"Thank you," she responded. "I appreciate it." They smiled at her and nodded.

"Now why don't we start with Mina and Trudge?" Jayla suggested. "I'm sure they're connected to this Yusei as well. Well enough to see the truth." Luna gave a small smile as they all nodded.

For Luna, today was supposed to be the anniversary of Yusei's leaving of the mortal world. But she found today was the day of a new beginning.

 **Okay, it's done! Now, don't freak out about Yusei not coming back for WRGP arc or anything like that. I'm planning on writing a sequel eventually (most likely when my other stories are done). But there will be a sequel to continue this small series. I promise!**

 **Well, with that in mind, I'm going to go work on my other stories which I hope you read and enjoy! I also hoped you enjoyed this story. Let me know what your thoughts are of this story. I hope to write to you again!**

 **-bricann**


End file.
